


Welcome to Mahoutokoro

by crestofenlightenment



Category: Digimon, Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullying, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jyoumato - strong friendship, Magic, Mahoutokoro, Romance, Slow Burn, Taiora - strong friendship, Taishiro - strong friendship, Takari - strong friendship, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 77,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestofenlightenment/pseuds/crestofenlightenment
Summary: This is an AU about the original eight attending Mahoutokoro, the Japanese wizarding school.In the midst of controversy, the friends battle homework, teen drama, club activities, romance, House stereotypes, Quidditch games, and blood status disputes. The measure to allow Muggleborns to attend school was met with division and protest, but with the help of their pureblood friends, the new Muggleborn students find themselves welcome in the strange world of wizarding Japan.Eventual pairings: Sorato, Jyoumi, Koukari, Taichi/??
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Kido Jou | Joe Kido/Tachikawa Mimi, Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya/Original Character(s)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 30





	1. Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome to what I'm sure will become a monster of a fic.
> 
> I have been working on this off and on for about three years now. At first it was going to be about the kids attending Hogwarts, but I decided to challenge myself by sending them to Mahoutokoro instead...which opened up a host of world-building and cultural issues I had to do a ton of research for. Eventually I just had to accept that this was not expected to be a study on Edo Japan, was meant to be *fun*, and I was going to make cultural mistakes no matter how much research I put into this. If you spot any cultural missteps, I'm sorry, please point them out to me! I'm always open to learning more.
> 
> Every kid will have a turn narrating multiple times. Unfortunately I will be neglecting Mimi and Takeru for a while as the other characters are established, but they will be joining them shortly. I have arcs planned for everyone, and (poor kids) getting over trauma/overcoming will be a common theme here. The central plot is the conflict between Muggleborns and purebloods, but there are some new twists. 
> 
> Some notes on Mahoutokoro:
> 
> setting - I took some liberties here. Iwa Jima was not big enough for what I had planned so, using creative license, the school resides on the hidden island of Kakasu. Kakasu is a large, diverse island with lakes, rivers, mountain ranges, and a number of cities and towns (all named after yokai). The capital city is Orochi. Mahoutokoro is located near the center of the island at the foot of the most prominent mountain range. 
> 
> spells - After much deliberation, I decided not to change the names of the spells. I realize that Japanese wizards using Latin-based spell names makes absolutely no sense but I've already changed so much about this setting and I'd rather not complicate it for myself by having to look up a Japanese equivalent for every spell (and most likely get it wrong)
> 
> Houses - since there were none on Pottermore, I made up my own Houses for Mahoutokoro! They are based on the Four Symbols (or the four Digimon Sovereign). Here's a short summary of each House's common traits:  
> \----Seiryu - the green dragon of the east. Creative, arrogant, empathetic  
> \----Byakko - the white tiger of the west. Brave, just, righteous  
> \----Suzaku - the vermillion bird of the south. Traditional, gentle, noble  
> \----Genbu - the black turtle of the north. Wise, pure, versatile  
> (Not yet listing which kid belongs to which House, you'll have to read to find out!)
> 
> creatures - Japanese folklore is full of weird, often terrifying creatures called yokai. I'm going to be including many of them in the story and some of them will be integral to the plot.
> 
> classes - I added some new classes to Mahoutokoro's curriculum, such as shodo (study of calligraphy), kotodama (study of sounds/words), and the study of yokai.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Mahoutokoro AU!
> 
> \---------

ISHIDA YAMATO

The Seiryu Festival was beautiful, but Yamato found it hard to enjoy it.

Too many people eyeing him with distrustful gazes, whispering to one another and throwing him scathing looks. He had a to duck under a few hexes. The third time he narrowly avoided a Stinging Hex, his girlfriend Naoko had returned with taiyaki in her hands and a scowl on her face. "I see I can't take you anywhere," she said loftily as she approached him. He had found refuge sitting on a rock beside the pond just outside the capital of Orochi.

Enchanted cherry blossoms had landed in her hair where they shone and glimmered, contrasting sharply with the black. He took the treat moodily. The little pond had seemed like a quiet corner of the festival to sulk, where he could escape from the noise and the smell of spices and incense. Every year, he had visited the capital city's Seiryu Festival, but this year was different. He wouldn't have come if Naoko hadn't insisted. He couldn't stand to be so publicly shamed. "I should have seen this coming."

And he should have. After the uproar just a month ago, where wizarding Japan had found itself so terribly divided, neither side were fond of him. After much indecisiveness, flip-flopping back and forth on the issue, the council decided to approve the measure (this time, with an air of finality) to allow Muggleborns to attend Mahoutokoro. Some of the more intransigent purebloods hated this. They marched, they protested throughout the little island of Kakasu. People disliked his family for their involvement in the demonstrations - namely, his uncles and cousins. And those whose families had supported the tantrums disliked Yamato for selling them out. Not that he'd had much choice.

Naoko sat beside him and squeezed his hand. Her family, pureblood and annoyingly snotty about it, had been divided on the issues, the ever-so controversial plan to allow the Muggleborns to attend Mahoutokoro. It was difficult to talk with her about it because she didn't understand, not really. "Do you want to go back to Seiryu Tower?" she asked him. She had a monotone sort of voice without much emotional inflection. "I'm sure our dorms will be much quieter."

It was Naoko's unique appearance that had first drawn him to her. Her blunt haircut, her school kimono patterned with black flowers, and her love of eerie jewelry - his brother Takeru had questioned his taste in gothic women the first time he met her. She talked endlessly about the more sinister yokai out there and enjoyed listening to him play "that Muggle music," as she called it, as wizarding Japan had scarcely seen anything that looked like an electric guitar.

He also liked her because she was quiet and introverted, much like him. Her suggestion was almost too tempting to resist. How he wished he could hop on a chabune, cross the river, and go back to their House dorms in the eastern sector of Mahoutokoro. "I promised the club I would join them for one last gathering," he said. Before I tell them I'm quitting. His stomach churned at the thought. He didn't like disappointing people, but the idea of never having to attend another meeting with Yagami Taichi was too tempting. Numbers dwindled away at every club gathering. It was inevitable he would eventually leave, too. The least he could do was grace them with one last meeting at the Seiryu Festival before never showing up again. To keep some bridges intact, perhaps he would help them research their pursuit of errant yokai. But certainly not with their esteemed prince, Yagami Taichi.

More than once, his temper had gotten the better of him and Yamato found himself drawing his wand when Taichi said something insensitive, addressed him without an honorific, or said something offhand about his choice of friends. So what if Yamato's best friend was Mahoutokoro's class president? For the sake of his image, he thought it best to separate himself from Taichi before people labeled him as volatile. "I think they'll be glad to see me go," he added.

"Good. Then you'll have more time for me," she said with a touch of Seiryu arrogance. Naoko leaned in for a kiss, to which Yamato leaned in to accept, but the bustle of footsteps and murmur of voices had him jerking away.

An older couple sauntered by. Their elaborate kimonos announced their wealth and heritage; the man was likely from one of those old wizarding families. Yamato's father or his best friend Jyou would have known who they were, but Yamato preferred to keep his nose out of pureblood affairs. He knew firsthand how very dull, judgmental, and flawlessly proper they could be - he saw it every time Jyou talked about his family.

The man stared down his spectacles first at Yamato, and then his gaze slid to Naoko. His eyes narrowed. "Interesting choice of escort, Maeda-san," the man said. "I wonder what your family thinks of you associating with blood traitors. I'll be sure to inform your mother that I won't be attending her banquet.'

His words left Yamato with a sinking feeling in his chest, but it was so much worse when Naoko looked away, humiliation written on her face. Her jaw clenched and her head tilted, hiding herself behind her hair. The couple walked away, noses in the air. Yamato looked uneasily at his girlfriend. Dare he take her hand and tell her not to listen to them? The damage was already done.

Naoko cleared her throat. "Feel free to come find me after you're finished with your club function," she said stiffly.

She squeezed his hand once and rejoined the crowd of festival goers before Yamato could say anything in their defense.

Yamato closed his eyes listened to the pleasant sounds surrounding the pond. The trilling birds and the plop of frogs leaping into the water soothed him, but made him wish he had reunited with his guitar in his dorm room. One would think a girl who dressed like Naoko would care little about what people thought of her, but that wasn't how she was raised. Image meant everything to purebloods.

It was almost time for his club gathering, so he returned to the festival. The sound of live music grew louder as he walked through the long road of kiosks and shops. A dragon costume, supported by pole bearers, flounced and danced through the street. Shopkeepers called out to him as they advertised their paintings, linens, or charms. Noren flapped and snapped in the wind. Bakeneko and shisaa hopped around on the roofs, watching the festival goers with interest. And a few Junsei sympathizers scowled at him, muttering to themselves and taking care to avoid him. Yamato swallowed a sigh.

It was going to be a difficult year.


	2. Chasers

TAKENOUCHI SORA

The cherry blossom festivals in Tokyo did not compare to the beauty of the magical Seiryu Festival. Sora wished she had a camera, but apparently electronic devices didn’t work in Kakasu. Something with all the magic in the air. Taichi had tried to explain it to her, but she got the impression that he didn’t understand it either, nor did he have a firm grasp on the subject of electricity.

Her first two weeks at Mahoutokoro had been… Sora smiled to herself. Insane? Fascinating? Ridiculous? All those words described it and yet left out parts of her experience. It had been nice to learn, after years of believing there must have been something off about her, to discover that there were many, many others with the same affliction called magic. Mahoutokoro had been a lot to get used to at once. From hiding her magic to suddenly using it everyday, wearing uncomfortable kimonos, learning what it meant to be a member of Byakko House - she went to bed dizzy with exhaustion every night, although first she had to find and unroll her bed, because after all, the dorms were traditional and everyone used futons. Her classes were difficult but an adventure. The people were - for the most part - welcoming.

Her love and skill at soccer had somehow translated to the broomstick sport the wizards called Quidditch. She had even allowed a spot on the Byakko House Quidditch team after impressing their captain at tryouts, which she had attended on a whim. And that captain was now easily her closest friend at Mahoutokoro.

All in all, Sora had never been happier.

Burdened with souvenirs and the supplies necessary for her club gathering, Sora stopped at an ikebana kiosk. She looked over the flowers with a smile on her face. The shopkeeper was busy with an indecisive boy trying to find something appropriate for his girlfriend, but Sora was happy just to see the flowers. They reminded her of home. Some days Sora felt guilty leaving her mother in Odaiba to tend the flower shop by herself while she learned how to turn tea cups into kittens. Her mother had wholly supported her when Deputy Headmaster Hikiku visited her apartment to discuss her magic and announce her school invitation. A part of her wondered if Sora’s mother had known she was a witch for a very long time.

Wandering away from the kiosks to the gardens and greeted by the sweet scent of flowers, Sora walked amongst the beautiful cherry blossoms until she found their designated club spot on the edges of the greenery. There, she found a sight that made her giggle. Her best friend, captain of her Quidditch team, had made a haphazard magical attempt to put together their booth. Sora watched him fuss over it with Repairing Charms that didn’t quite hold as the wood strained to support the weight. He swore and kicked it.

She didn’t quite have the heart to tell him it looked like a disaster. “Thanks for putting the booth together,” she said, although ‘together’ was a bit generous. “I think we will need more room, though. Isn’t Katou-san bringing books?”

Yagami Taichi looked at her with exasperation. She still couldn’t quite believe she had made friends with the prince of Kakasu. “Damned thing,” he said, kicking it again. “Do you think some good building Charms might save it?”

“I think we should wait for Katou-kun,” Sora told him with a smile. “I’m sure he can fix it.”

Taichi scowled at the booth as though it had personally offended him. With the well-muscled build of an athlete, Sora had thought at first Taichi played Beater, but was surprised to find she and him would be passing the Quaffle to one another as Chasers. She couldn’t believe the prince was allowed to keep his hair in such a big brown poof. Both of them were high school second-years and lived at the same dorm and attended the same classes. Sora should have been sick of him, but she loved the way Taichi treated her like one of his guy friends. She also loved the way he didn’t care about her blood status. “Well, I tried,” he said, throwing his hands behind his head in defeat.

Unable to bring herself to put their merchandise on the booth itself, Sora placed her bags on the ground and laid it out on top, counting the goods. The Yokai Hunters club had decided to sell yokai keychains. Sora and Taichi had spent hours putting together little trinkets representing oni, katsune, and kodama. To Taichi’s disappointment (as he was the club president) not many others had offered to help. “I’d better not see that sort of attitude during our first game against Genbu House,” she told him with mock seriousness. She knew talking about Quidditch would uplift his mood at once.

And she was right. Taichi faced her with renewed vigor, a huge smile on his face. “Ha! Those damned turtles wouldn’t know how to catch the Snitch if it hit them in the face. We will crush them.”

“I don’t know, I remember a certain Chaser who dropped my pass when he had a clear shot at the center hoop.” She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. Her ability to get a rise out of Taichi was like teasing the brother she never had.

Taichi’s mouth pressed into a thin line. “That was one time! And it was at a practice! I wouldn’t let that happen during a real game.”

“You’d better not.”

Sora threw one of their keychains at him. He fumbled with it a bit out of surprise but managed to make the catch. “See! I caught that one!”

Their ritualistic banter out of the way, Taichi sat beside her to help her organize the goods. Hesitating, and then hoping and praying her tone was casual, Sora asked, “So, Ishida-kun said he would join us, right?”  
She had a difficult time understanding the enigma that was Ishida Yamato. He was brooding, withdrawn, always seemed a bit on edge, and was quick to argue with Taichi. While all that was true, he was also ridiculously handsome.

And it was also true he had a girlfriend.

Though Sora couldn’t suppress her feelings, her crush on him was so shallow, and she hated it. There had to be more to Yamato than good looks. Of course, he also didn’t let people easily get to know him. From what she had managed to gather about him, he liked to play music. He came from a city somewhere west of Orochi, a place called Kodama, where he lived with his father. He rarely saw his siblings except at school.  
Taichi slapped an oni trinket into its pile and growled, “Ugh, yeah that’s right, he did say he would be here. Thanks for reminding me. What should I say to piss him off today?”

“I would prefer if you didn’t try to make him angry.”

He sat back on the grass. “You know how prissy that guy can be. I don’t always mean to argue with him, sometimes it just happens.”

Ten minutes later, the charms were ready to be sold (save for an intact booth on which to place them), but no one else from the club had shown up. “Perhaps you should look for Katou-kun?” she suggested. “It isn’t like him to be late.” And indeed, the little Genbu House student had shown up to every meeting on time since Taichi had dragged him to his first.

Taichi scowled at the passing crowd. She could tell he was a bit embarrassed about their club’s lack of support, nonexistent customers, and broken booth. “I guess,” he said after a pause. Sora bit her lip, searching for a way to cheer him up, before he went on: “Will you be all right manning the shop by yourself?”

It wasn’t exactly a shop yet, she thought, but didn’t have the heart to say. She grinned. “You showed me how your currency works. I can count out a few mons.”

He got to his feet, stretching, his Byakko House kamon gleaming on his chest. “All right, I’ll find him. Maybe he got lost,” he said, though she could hear his voice dripping with doubt Sora shared. As the only student at Mahoutokoro with gold robes, it was unlikely he had lost his way.

“Maybe he got distracted by a new book,” she suggested. She hoped she didn’t look worried, but Muggleborns like them weren’t always welcome in Kakasu. Throughout her days at Mahoutokoro, from her dorm to the classroom, everyone made sure she understood that. “Or perhaps an errant yokai. We are the Yokai Hunters, after all.”

\--------

A/N: Feel free to ask me any questions! Thanks for stopping by my fic.

Hmmm, who is Katou-san?


	3. Rescue

YAGAMI TAICHI

He would rather be at the Quidditch pitch, but at least the Seiryu Festival wasn't another damned pureblood event where Taichi actually had to play the part of the prince. His sister was so much better at acting like the perfect little pureblood their parents expected. If Taichi could give his status to someone else, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Although, it had been nice to have the money and resources to buy Sora a broom so she wouldn't have trouble keeping up with the other Chasers on a school broom. He couldn't stand the humiliation. No member of his team would be caught dead riding a Comet. The look on her face when she had presented her with a brand new, expensive Raiju made him smile.

But Taichi, observant and attentive as ever, had not noticed he suddenly lacked friends outside of the two Muggleborns with whom he attended the club.

He first spotted Ueno Ryota near the edge of the gardens by the long road of shops and his heart rose at the sight of his old friend. Taichi and Ryota were known as the troublemakers of Byakko House when they were in elementary and middle school, always exploring forbidden parts of Mahoutokoro or learning questionable magic or cracking jokes in class. During their first year of high school, they had played Quidditch together. Unfortunately, come second year, Sora had arrived and surprised them all when she flew better than Ryota and the other Chaser Taichi had chosen, Yori, and so Ryota had been left off the team.

Quidditch was important business, however. His friend would understand he did it for the sake of the team. He knew he would.

The dragon costume sauntered by again, shaking and dancing. Its pole bearers must have been getting tired. Taichi waited for them to pass before he approached them.

Ryota had his back to him. He noticed several other members of Byakko House standing amongst him: Hiro, Utako, Miyu. Taichi opened his mouth to greet him and invite him to join the club's booth when he heard Ryota say to someone he couldn't see, "Genbu House has certainly lost its reputation," he said, his tone a low growl Taichi didn't like at all. He almost couldn't hear him over the live music some distance away. "Someone like you being Sorted in? Have Genbu's sponsors said anything to you? I'm sure they have some opinions."

A beat of uncomfortable silence. "No, they haven't," a rather nasal, rather monotone voice said. "Is there something you wanted to discuss? My club is -"

"They can wait," Ryota said. He took a step closer, revealing the subject of his antagonizing. His scrawny friend, Katou Koushiro, the smartest wizard in their high school. Taichi's heart lurched. The first time Taichi saw Katou Koushiro, he was sure he was a middle school student who had accidentally been given high schooler robes. He stood two heads shorter than Taichi, unmistakable with his vivid red hair and golden uniform. The books he had brought lay dumped at his feet.

"We just want to know how you got your gold robes," said Hiro. He was a verbose second year who came from a rich family and loved to tell stories.

Koushiro shrugged one shoulder. "They turned gold not long after I first wore them. There isn't much to it. May I leave?"

"No." Ryota reached into his obi, perhaps for a wand. Taichi felt himself tense at once. "If you didn't inherit your magic, you stole it. Everyone knows that. I'm sure the wizard you stole from misses his magic. Now, the prince isn't here to protect you this time, is he?"

He knew he couldn't stand and watch any longer. Taichi's temper reared its ugly head and he snarled, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get away from him!"

His Housemates whirled around. Their white tiger kanbans gleamed on their chests, and for the first time in his life, Taichi was ashamed to share the same House. Ryota's face hardened. He was a skinny blond kid with spiky hair and a bully's pointed face. Oddly enough, Taichi had never seen him that way. "Taichi. Come to your Mudblood's rescue, I see."

The word did something strange to his rational thought. Taichi had vowed Koushiro's school experience would not boil down to the way they had met, where Taichi had saved him from third-year bullies who had cornered him in a bathroom. But it seemed he couldn't even promise him that.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had his wand drawn and was advancing on Ryota, seizing the other boy's collar. "What did you say?" he hissed. He swore he saw red. The irrational part of him felt a stab of pleasure at Ryota's terrified face.

But his friend didn't know when to shut up. "So our royalty is made up of a bunch of sympathizers?" he said, one hand grasping Taichi's wrist, the other grasping for his wand. "I knew there was something wrong when that measure passed, but -"

"Taichi-kun, don't!" It was Utako, the leggy model with a temper almost as fierce as his. "Come on, are you really going to fight over this? Over him?"

It was possibly the worst thing she could have said. Taichi shoved Ryota away from him. "Yes," he snapped at Utako. "You aren't going to ever lay a hand on Koushiro. I don't ever want to see you in the club again," he snarled. "You're out. All of you."

Ryota snorted. "We haven't been to a club meeting since you chose that other Mud - Muggleborn for the Quidditch team over me. Haven't you noticed?"

He hadn't. Taichi didn't miss the way Koushiro, otherwise indifferent to the exchange, looked away at that. "Sora flew better than you."

"I was on the team last year," Ryota snapped. "And she wasn't that great."

Taichi waved a dismissive hand. He had already tired of the exchange. He grabbed Koushiro by the sleeve and hurried him away from the disgusting group. "You're making a mistake, Taichi-san," Miyu shouted after him.

Ryota shouted something too, but Taichi was beyond listening to him. He felt very strange, a hollow feeling carved into his chest, a feeling he couldn't explain. Perhaps this was what it felt like to lose all of his friends.

"Accio," his friend muttered. The books he had left behind flew into his arms. Koushiro struggled to keep up with him; Taichi's stride was much longer than his. Once he wrangled his temper in enough to consider other people, he slowed to a reasonable pace. "Are you sure you aren't making a mistake?" he asked, so quietly Taichi almost didn't hear him. The scrawny Genbu House student couldn't seem to meet his gaze.

Taichi felt another flash of temper. Koushiro had said something similar the first time they had met. "Um, what? Is it a mistake to treat new people with basic decency? No. No, Koushiro, I'm not making a mistake. I might be pureblood and I might be royalty, meant to represent all of Kakasu, but I mean it: no one deserves to be treated that way." When Koushiro said nothing, he clapped him on the back, hard enough to make the little genius pitch forward. He couldn't stand to see his friend look so glum. Maybe buying him a treat from one of the shops would help raise his spirits. "Okay?"

There was a beat of silence. Koushiro eyed the crowd, his dark eyes distant. Taichi did not have the slightest idea what might have been going through his head. At last, he said, "Thank you for helping me."

"That's what I'm here for!"

His heavy brow furrowed. "I am…sorry about your friends."

Taichi exhaled sharply. He was sorry, too. "I'm beginning to think maybe they weren't the greatest people to be spending time with," he said. He grinned, a reckless Taichi grin. "Could you teach me some neat little hexes to get back at them? I'm sure you've looked up some winners."

"I…will not be doing that."

They made it back to the club booth the same time Ishida Yamato arrived, too. As Sora greeted the three boys, the arrogant blond took one look at their sad little booth and sent him a derisive glance. "Really, Yagami-san?"

Taichi scowled. "I did the best I could! I didn't see you here helping out."

Koushiro fixed the booth with a wave of his wand.


	4. Kodama

ISHIDA YAMATO

"Uh…so this is everyone?"

Taichi eyed the measley remains of his club, his expression drawn and frustrated. He and Koushiro had returned, Koushiro distant as usual and Taichi in a sour mood (perhaps upon seeing Yamato). After fixing Taichi's sorry excuse for a booth, Koushiro had found a quiet spot beneath a nearby tree to read. Sora had sold all of four yokai trinkets but had a beaming, perhaps forced smile on her face. And Yamato did his best to avoid Taichi. He sat on the grass, making revisions a piece of music he was working on.

The trinkets didn't need reorganizing, but Sora busied herself by going through them again. "I'm happy to just be out here with you guys. I was never involved in many club activities beside soccer back home."

Yamato wasn't sure what to make of Sora. He had never met anyone so genuine and kind, except perhaps Jyou. But she was so much more easygoing, so much more willing to take things in stride than his friend, and she must have been very brave to abandon her old life in the Muggle world.

He just hoped this new world wouldn't mistreat and oppress her.

Taichi didn't share her optimism. "Yeah, that's great, but remember how many people we had when the school year started? Now look at us. Down to four. What the hell happened?"

 _I tried to warn you_ , Yamato thought, eyeing Taichi with frustration. The moment he let the Muggleborns into the club, the most biased people would show their true colors. But Taichi welcomed the new students with open arms. And thus far, he didn't seem to care what people said about him in response.

If Yamato had to give the guy some credit, he would reluctantly admit his admiration for Taichi's tolerance toward new people and ideas without any regard for his image.

Sora shrugged uneasily. "Well, I can understand their desire to enjoy the festival rather than spend it stuck in one place. This is nothing like the sakura festivals back home. You guys get to see this every year? It's so beautiful!"

"What are the festivals like in Tokyo?" he asked her. Yamato had visited Japan a few times to see his brother Takeru and practice with his band (who knew he went to a special boarding school, nothing more). He understood more Muggle things than most purebloods, but he was sure he was still woefully uninformed about her world.

As he expected, Sora blushed and stammered out, "O-oh, um. It's very…loud. And there are a ton of tourists. And the blossoms aren't enchanted to fly around like this."

Sora also had the habit of becoming a stammering mess when he spoke to her. It seemed Muggleborn girls weren't immune to him, either. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her obvious, surface-level infatuation. He would at least try to get to know her better before he judged her too harshly.

Taichi scowled at Yamato. "We need more people. Go get our esteemed class president. Are you, like, best friends with him?"

"You're friends with the class president?" Sora asked Yamato with interest. "I haven't talked to him yet. I've heard a lot of people are happy with the improvements he's made around the school. What's he like?"

"Well, if you want to scare him, you don't have to try very hard," Taichi said with a grin. "I found that out when we were growing up. He's so damned jumpy."

Yamato bared his teeth. Why did Taichi have to be such an asshole? How many times did Taichi make Jyou's life hell just because he was high-strung? "I'm sure you didn't help," he growled. "Anyway, I think Jyou's studying."

Taichi rolled his eyes. "What a surprise."

Perhaps, if he reacted quickly enough, Yamato could jinx Taichi before any of the others realized what had happened. Or he could just get up and walk away and quit the club like he had planned. Yamato weighed both options, considering.

"You grew up with him, Taichi-san?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, but I can't stand the guy. Our parents are friends - well, more like business partners. The emperor has to stay in touch with the Master Healer at the hospital, right?" Taichi shrugged. "So as kids, we spent a lot of time together. Hikari always got along better with him, though."

Sora's fine brows knitted together. "I see," she said. "Sorry, it's hard for me to understand these pureblood customs. I'd like to meet him."

Privately, Yamato thought Jyou could benefit from having someone stable and easygoing around, someone like Sora. Perhaps she would help ground him and he wouldn't get so lost in his anxiety over school and his career. "I'll introduce you," he promised her. And maybe they would hit it off and Sora would fawn over Jyou instead of him.

A moody silence fell over their little group. Koushiro continued to read. Taichi scowled at the crowd, snarling at anyone who stared. Sora returned to eyeing the blossoms, but her expression was troubled, her smile gone.

To everyone's surprise, it was Koushiro who broke the silence.

"Um," he began. Everyone looked at him, and he dropped his gaze back to his book. "I read about a yokai in a neighboring city. It's supposed to be possessing and harassing people."

Taichi sat up at once. "Hell yeah!" he exclaimed. "That's just what we need! Way to go, Koushiro!"

"What sort of yokai is it?" Yamato asked, a bit more wary. Yokai ranged from harmless to huge and dangerous, from possessed animals to animated skeletons, and everything in between. If the thing turned out to be dangerous, at least he could count on Sora's caution to back him up.

As Taichi scowled at him for daring to be more cautious and asking questions, Koushiro said, "I don't exactly know how to find it. But I know it's in Kodama."

Yamato's heart lurched. Sora fixed Taichi with a fresh smile. "Oh, then we'll just have to go to Kodama," she said, all smiles and cheer and naivete. "I've never been there."

"We're not taking them to Kodama," Yamato said at once.

The other three stared at him. "Oh yeah, you're from Kodama, right?" Taichi said. He crossed his arms and fixed Yamato with a searching gaze. "What's wrong, don't want to be seen with us?"

He let out an irritated exhale. "It's not that. Kodama is the hub for Muggleborn hate. Everyone there dislikes blood types that aren't pure. It wouldn't be safe to bring Takenouchi-san and Koushiro-kun." Yamato had left some things out regarding the Junsei, of course. He didn't need to scare them any further.

Sora bit her lip. "I see your point," she said. "But we don't have to tell them we're Muggleborns."

"Yeah," Taichi agreed. "It'll be fine. How the hell will they find out, anyway? It's not something we go around telling people."

They didn't look worried enough. Yamato had seen people in Kodama actively seek out those they only suspected had impure blood. He didn't want to consider what they would do if they found out Muggleborns had wandered into the city. Neither Sora nor Koushiro deserved that. Yamato tried again. Why did he often find himself so misunderstood? "What if we see someone from school who recognizes you and outs you both as Muggleborns?"

"We'll hex them before they get the chance," Taichi said with a grin.

Sora sent him another look. "We won't do that, but if it happens, we'll just talk it over with them." Eyeing Yamato's anxious expression, she went on, "Maybe I'm not understanding the severity of the situation."

At last, something they agreed on. "I think you might be right," Yamato said grimly.

"What do you think, Koushiro-san?" she asked, turning her attention to the scrawny redhead. "You're Muggleborn too, so you should get a vote."

Yamato sighed internally; he already knew what he was going to say. Privately, Yamato couldn't believe Taichi had made friends with Koushiro. The scrawny Genbu didn't seem like the sort of person Taichi would hang out with - intelligent, introverted, distant. Maybe the royal court had ordered Taichi to make friends with Muggleborns to improve relations…but their friendship seemed genuine.

Koushiro shrugged. "I'm not worried. Who would go out of their way to dislike someone because of blood status? It seems like a waste of energy."

Surely (after just two weeks of attending Mahoutokoro), Koushiro must have encountered some Muggleborn prejudice by now, so he couldn't deny that it didn't exist. Yamato shook his head. He could see he was out-voted. Taichi eyed him with a challenging stare. If he kept this up, a heated argument would ensue. "Okay," Yamato said, defeated. The others perked up at once. "We'll go. But I need to ask you guys to be careful. We'll pretend we're on a school trip or something."

"You worry too much," Taichi said. "You're starting to sound like our oh-so-great student body president." He rolled his eyes and Yamato felt his temper flare. How dare he mock his friend? "It'll be fine. I'll be there to pull them out of any trouble! Nothing beats the prince's magic."

"Except when it comes to putting booths together," said Koushiro, his tone monotone and innocent.

Sora giggled. Even Yamato had to grin at that; Koushiro seemed to know just how to handle Taichi. "It's decided, then," Sora said. She beamed at them. "This will be great! I'm looking forward to it."

Yamato was not. He folded his arms and tried to return to his music. Well, it looked like he wouldn't be quitting the club anytime soon. Who else was going to protect these idiots from this stupid idea?


	5. Etiquette

A/N: Happy birthday to me! As promised, here's the last of the everyday updates. They will slow down a little bit from here. I just wanted to get the introductory chapters out of the way ASAP.

This is probably my favorite chapter so far. Jyou is so fun to write.

\---------

KIDO JYOU

Jyou had not been studying during the Seiryu Festival, though he desperately wanted to prepare for that Shapeshifting test next week - not to mention the Counterspells project, and the Charms homework he hadn't even started on. His family hosted a fundraising event for a town devastated by a yokai attack and his father needed his youngest son to attend. "Many of the worst injuries have been taken care of, but perhaps you can still get some use out of that Healing apprenticeship I had to pull some strings to get you," his father had told him. "And it's good for you to be seen away from the school."

And so Jyou had smiled and shaken hands with the townspeople and helped where he could and acted like a good pureblood from an upstanding family, just the way he had been raised. He did his best to help these poor people while under his father's watchful gaze.

Once he had gotten through that, he still had to put in a few hours at the Kodama Hospital. His mentor was Kaminaga, his father's close friend and second to the Master Healer. Perhaps he was imagining it, but Kaminaga seemed to seek out patients afflicted with the worst Curses and make him stand there and listen to his lecture while he tried not to retch at the sight of the victim. Victims who had been hit by Curses that turned their stomachs inside out, or another that caused boils to spread over the skin, or eyes to turn around inside the victim's head. The sight of the optic muscles visible within the socket would haunt Jyou's dreams for a long, long time. "Sometimes, I wonder if you're cut out for this, Jyou-kun," Kaminaga said cheerfully as he began to unwind the Curses with a complicated bit of magic; meanwhile Jyou had to turn away. More often than not, he found himself wondering the same thing.

But his father had worked hard to get him this Healing apprenticeship. He would not let him down.

Jyou would not admit to himself that he was relieved when Kaminaga allowed him to retire to his father's office and take a study break. "Only an hour, though," Kaminaga said in a voice filled with false cheer. He was a tiny man whose face seemed frozen in a plastic smile. Jyou towered over him when they did rounds.

So Jyou Summoned his school bag to his side and wondered if he could get away with Apparating back to the Suzaku House dorms. Everyone liked to stereotype the Suzakus as goody-goods, but at least they were considerate. So much different from Byakkos. No one was noisier than Byakkos.

He had gotten halfway through his Charms assignment when there was a knock on the frame of the shoji. Jyou jumped badly and knocked his textbook, inkwell, and brush off the desk. He could see a guy with longish hair and a lazy, dismissive stance through the paper - certainly not another Healer. Without waiting for Jyou to invite him in, the intruder sighed at the clatter of noise and let himself in.

It was Yamato, a cherry blossom in his hair and an exasperated expression on his face. "Are you all right?" was the first thing he said. "I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you saw me through the door."

Fixing his crooked glasses, Jyou tried to calm his racing heartbeat. Ink seeped through the tatami floors, but he hadn't yet raised his wand to remove the ink from the fibers. "Um - I don't know if you're allowed to be in here?" He ended the statement like a question, as though he didn't know if he ought to say that, either.

Yamato just shrugged. Ever since the events barely a month ago, his friend had a very lax regard to authority. "No one stopped me, even though this is your father's office." Without a word, he brought out his wand and fixed the spill, even bringing his textbook up off the floor and setting it on the chabudai in front of him. He did it all wordlessly, too. No wonder Yamato's specialization was Charms. Jyou pressed his mouth into a thin line, hoping his friend didn't see his distress. He could almost hear his father's voice. It was nice to see someone excelling in their specialization.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Jyou, I'm sorry, but I don't like this."

Jyou looked up at him with some surprise. "Hmm? Don't like what?"

"First of all - have you eaten?" He pulled out a bento box from his bag.

A loud rumble from his stomach nearly startled Jyou a second time. His brows furrowed. "Of course I have. I went to lunch today and ate in the dorms."

Yamato fixed him with a searching gaze. The two became fast friends in their youth. Both from Kodama, both raised by single fathers, Yamato helped Jyou manage his father's high expectations; Jyou helped Yamato attempt to reconnect with his siblings and deal with the aftermath of the events a month ago. "Jyou, lunch was over seven hours ago. Have you eaten anything since then?" Without waiting for a response, he plopped the bento box onto the table. Jyou winced; that table was probably older than both of them combined.

He wanted to say that he didn't need Yamato taking care of him, that he meant to purchase a snack at the shops down the street. But Jyou caught the scent of broiled salmon and knew Yamato had thought to pick out his favorite. "I guess I was busy," he said after a pause, removing the lid and pretending as though his mouth wasn't salivating at the sight of the meal. "My father made me go to an event to help out the victims of the Ryuto attack. And after that, I had to come straight here."

"And you're also class president," Yamato went on.

Jyou said nothing. He knew what Yamato was getting at, but he didn't want to say it first.

"Don't you think you're taking on too much?"

His father had also suggested he run for class president. "It will help you break out of your shell a bit," he said one day over a dinner of steamed vegetables prepared by their servants. "You still turn into a stammering mess whenever some people talk to you."

A personality change hadn't been what Jyou was hoping for when he began acting as class president; there were plenty of improvements around the school he intended to see happen, and thus far, his classmates seemed to think he was doing a good job. More than that, he had a feeling the Muggleborn students would have a hard time dealing with their more traditional pureblood teachers. Even if he couldn't do much - he couldn't embarrass his family, after all - maybe he could find a way to help a suffering, lonely Muggleborn student. Even one saved he would consider a victory.

Although, perhaps the position should have gone to someone braver. Someone like Yagami Taichi, though his nose wrinkled at the thought. Taichi wouldn't have cared what people thought, not even in the eyes of his family. He would see someone who needed help and gone to help them. Whereas Jyou had to be careful not to place one toe out of line or else endanger his apprenticeship.

The prince of Kakasu had more freedom than him.

"It's not too much," he said. "Look, it looks like a lot, but I'll manage it. I have to."

His mouth snapped shut at the last three words. Yamato narrowed his eyes. "You have to. Why, because your family expects it?"

"My father seems to have something big planned for me," Jyou said in a quiet voice. His chest warmed at the thought. Would his father finally acknowledge all his hard work? "He's acting very secretive about it, but I think he means to divulge whatever it is soon. I can't disappoint him or make him change his mind."

"So you'll kill yourself through stress before you receive whatever reward this is?"

"Was there something you wanted to discuss?" Jyou asked him. He hated how tired he sounded.

Yamato sighed and sat on the floor on the opposite end of the chabudai. "Okay, I'll talk to you if you promise to talk to me. It's this stupid club. You know how Yagami's the leader, right?"

"Taichi-san has many good qualities," he heard himself saying. A good pureblood could not insult anyone from the royal family. When Yamato raised his eyebrows, Jyou forced himself to speak truthfully. "But he does act a bit recklessly. Sometimes I wonder if he ever thinks before taking action."

His friend grinned at that. "Exactly. He's an idiot. Anyway, the club has been losing members left and right. It's down to me, Yagami, a girl named Takenouchi-san, and Katou Koushiro. Takenouchi-san and Katou-san are both Muggleborns."

Jyou had heard of Katou Koushiro, the first-year Genbu student with gold robes, robes that turned gold only a day after he put them on. His stomach twisted at the thought. How long had Jyou been trying to get his robes that color, how many countless hours had he put into his spellwork only to have his robes turn tawny? And then someone without any formal magical training shows up and snatches that goal in a day. He prayed his father didn't find out about Katou.

"So they have this idiotic idea to track down a yokai they think is in Kodama," Yamato finished, a scowl on his face.

He blinked. "They - they can't come here! Are they crazy? You tried to talk them out of it, right?"

"Yes, but they won't listen to me. I guess they think they can hide their blood status, but I just don't think it's worth the risk."

"Of course it isn't," Jyou said at once. "Stupid. Reckless. Bringing two Muggleborns here? The remnants of the Ju - people who dislike other blood statuses will pounce on them." He very nearly mentioned the name of the organization who had torn his friend's family apart. At least he had caught himself. "Do you want me to talk to them?" he asked, hoping to distract Yamato from his slip. "I don't know how much good it will do, but -"

"You should talk to Takenouchi-san," Yamato said. A mischevious grin broke out across his face. "Actually, I was planning on introducing you."

"Why?" Jyou said, instantly suspicious.

"I just think you guys would be a good match is all," he said with an innocent shrug. "She's very nice, she's got this great red hair -"

Jyou exhaled sharply. "Yamato. You know what my family would say if I courted a Muggleborn."

Yamato said something very rude about his family that he instantly apologized for, though he didn't look the least bit sorry. "Do you have to say 'courted?' You sound like a rich pureblood."

"I am a rich pureblood," Jyou said, deadpan.

Though his family never expressed disdain for those with Muggle parents, Jyou understood from years of rigorous etiquette training that there were some things you just didn't do, and marrying outside one's blood status was among them. Yamato rolled his eyes. "Okay, well. You're still hung up on what's-her-name, right? Tachikawa-san? Did she ever write to you?"

Jyou did not smile. He considered pointing out that Maeda Naoko had told everyone Yamato was a pureblood when they first got together, but he couldn't bear to say something so hurtful. He rubbed at his eyes behind his glasses. He had so much work to do. And he was so tired he couldn't think straight. The last topic he wanted to discuss was that of Tachikawa Mimi. Jyou tapped the parchment with the end of his brush. "If it's all right with you, I'd like to finish this assignment."

Yamato watched him for a long moment. "Charms homework, I see. If only you knew someone whose specialization was Charms."

Jyou flipped his textbook to the correct page.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask for help sometimes, Jyou." His friend got up to leave. "Enjoy your bento. I'll see you at school."

With a grinding headache echoing in his skull, Jyou ate his food and finished what he could of his Charms assignment and headed back to Kaminaga's wing of the hospital. Sick patients and Cursed victims wailed around him. He resisted the urge to scurry back to his father's office and hide.

But whispers and murmurs caught his attention. "I heard they're thinking of releasing members of the Junsei," murmured one of the Healers to another. Jyou stopped dead, listening as they passed. "They wouldn't do that, right?"

"Kakasu is better off with them in prison," agreed the other Healer. "Unfortunately, there are a lot of wealthy families who agree with their ideals, and I'm sure they weren't happy they were arrested."

Jyou's heart pounded. He returned to Kaminaga's side. The tiny man smiled his empty smile and began a lecture about a Curse Jyou had missed out on; something about the victim's nails growing in reverse, into their fingers. Jyou tried not to listen; his mind was elsewhere. The Junsei would not be released so soon, not when they hadn't served even close to their full sentence. What would he tell Yamato if they were out on the streets again?


	6. Spellwork

A/N: A lot of exposition in this chapter and more background regarding the conflict. Next chapter should be more fun.

I decided to reveal the pairings in the description. I didn't want you guys to feel as though I was deceiving you by making you read through this fic only to learn that one of the pairings is your NOTP. I hope those pairings are okay, they are my favorites.

I received some requests to define some of the Japanese terms I use which is perfectly understandable (also, please note that all cities/towns are named after a yokai). Please let me know if I miss any/if I'm not using them correctly:

 _kamon_ \- family crests used to show the origin of a home, family tree and status from ancient times in Japan; I'm using them to depict Mahoutokoro Houses as a part of a student's uniform, so Byakkos have the white tiger, Genbus have the black turtle, Seiryus have the blue-green dragon, and Suzakus have the vermilion bird

 _shoji_ \- a door, window or room divider used in traditional Japanese architecture, consisting of translucent (or transparent) sheets on a lattice frame

 _engawa_ \- an edging strip of non-tatami-matted flooring, usually wood or bamboo; may run around the rooms, on the outside of the building, in which case they resembles a porch or sunroom (basically, if the characters are outside classrooms and not standing in the gardens, they are on the engawa)

 _yokai_ \- supernatural monsters, spirits and demons from Japanese folklore

 _uwabami_ \- a giant snake yokai

* * *

TAKENOUCHI SORA

"The Stunning Spell, if you would… Takenouchi-san."

Sora froze in her seat. A number of her classmates turned around to eye her, and she could see something in their expressions she didn't like. At the front of the class sat their teacher, Nakano-sensei. He was a young, arrogant teacher with a coffee addiction.

She could not shake the idea he didn't like her.

Slowly, Sora stood up from her desk. Her right hand gripped her wand until her fingers ached. She didn't have a problem demonstrating her spellwork to the class as long as she had time to put the work in, master the wand movements, and cast it until her work was satisfactory. Unfortunately, Sora was still working through the middle school curriculum, and Nakano - their Counterspells and Defense teacher - had only just introduced the Stunning Spell to them that day. She tried not to pluck at her rose-colored robes. They had barely shifted from the default pink. No one needed to see her cast to know her spellwork was not up to par with the others. She was used to everyone knowing each other's grades the moment they were released, but the idea that each student's skill levels was so publicly on display before any assessments had occurred…it bothered her. What was the point of measuring her ability when classes had just started?

Maybe if she told him now she couldn't do the spell, he would let her off the hook. But she had already stood up, already drawn her wand. Members of her House watched her. She couldn't let them down. A Byakko wouldn't run away from a challenge; it was something Taichi said all the time. He attended the advanced Counterspells course since he had chosen it as his specialization, so for once, they didn't share the class. At least Taichi would be spared from witnessing this, but wished so badly Yamato would be, too. They shared the class block with the arrogant Seiryu second years.

She made her way to the front of the class, momentarily locking eyes with the class president, Kido Jyou, who had been asked to sit in on the lesson. This wasn't how she had hoped to meet him. He sat stiffly in the corner, his arms crossed, looking at Nakano's smirk warily. "Perhaps more demonstration is in order before students attempt this spell?" he suggested. His fingers drummed nervously.

Nakano just smiled. He sipped at his coffee, some mix that made his class smell like chai. "We are doing demonstrations, Kido-san. How else will students learn if they don't attempt the spell?" He conjured a small table, upon which sat a bin of scurrying spiders, and gestured at her impatiently. "Get on with it."

"I've seen Stunning Spells go wrong even for advanced casters," Jyou went on. For some reason he avoided looking at either of them, as though he wasn't sure if he ought to be speaking at all. Perhaps a pureblood custom with which she was not familiar?

"She has to learn somehow. I can protect the class if the spell misfires." Nakano took another sip of coffee, entirely too calm.

Jyou sent her an apologetic glance. I've done all I can do, he seemed to say, try not to blow anything up. He had spoken up only out of concern for the class's safety, not because he knew Nakano was trying to humiliate her.

She rolled up the sleeves of her kimono. If Nakano wanted a Stunning Spell, she would…well, do her best to cast one. She had learned the Knockback Jinx, the Disarming Charm, and the Tongue-Tying Curse just from studying her spellbooks over spring break. Surely she could cast a spell at her class difficulty level. Sora fixed her gaze on a spider and raised her wand. She angled it in a circle and flicked it forward, just as Nakano had done. "Stupefy!"

Something smoked at the wrong end of her wand, just below her hand. Then a flash of light followed by a small explosion - the sound boomed and resonated through Sora's eardrums and she heard an immediate, high-pitched keen. The blast knocked her back against the board. She tried to raise her arms to rub at her ears, but a strange paralysis had taken over her limbs. Her spell had backfired.

She could hear her classmates giggling even with the ringing in her ears. She had dropped her wand when she had fallen back. It lay on the tatami floor smoking from both ends, having stubbornly betrayed her. "Well, I think that is rather…telling," Nakano said at last. He didn't need to explain himself; some students giggled harder. "I want an essay on the correct handling of the Stunning Spell on my desk next Monday. Class dismissed."

The class filed out at once, many of them smirking at her. Nakano gathered his things and left as well, taking his smelly coffee with him. As soon as the room had emptied, Jyou stood at once and picked up her wand, his expression pained. "I'm so sorry," he said. "Give me one moment to undo the spell damage."

"Is she all right?" It was Yamato, joining them at Jyou's side. Sora's face burned. He was the last person she wanted seeing her like this, reinforcing the idea that Muggleborns shouldn't be there, living proof the measure was a mistake…

Jyou impressed her, running a series of diagnostic spells she didn't understand before quickly and efficiently removing the effects of her ill-fated spell. "Is that better? Here's you wand. Can you tell me your name?"

"Takenouchi Sora," she said, her words clumsy in her mouth. Jyou must have already known her name, he was just testing her; he did the same as he handed her wand over, carefully watching her coordination. She swallowed hard. The feeling had begun to return to her limbs and she rubbed at her ringing ears. "Are you training to be a - Healer, Kido-senpai?" she asked, switching out the word 'doctor' at the last moment.

He nodded. "I'm afraid I'm only in the apprentice stage of my training, but I can undo some minor spell damage. Come here, I think you should sit down."

"And you're class president too?" she murmured, allowing him to lead her to one of the desks at the front of the empty classroom. She all but collapsed in the chair.

Yamato exhaled sharply and sent Jyou a look. "Yeah, it's a lot, isn't it?" he said. It took her a moment to remember that these two were best friends. Jyou returned his look with a glance of his own, silently communicating something she couldn't make out. Despite everything, their silent argument had her hiding a smile behind her hand. "How are you feeling?" Yamato went on, giving up on whatever he was trying to tell Jyou.

How was she feeling? All she wanted to do was practice the Stunning Spell until she could prove to Nakano she could cast it. Her eyes burned and her face flushed with humiliation. "I'm okay."

"I'm sorry Nakano did that to you," Yamato said gently. "It was cruel. I'm not sure many trained second-years could pull off a perfect Stunning Spell."

"Do you know why he did it?" she asked. She had an inkling, but she wanted to hear it from these purebloods first. It wouldn't do to jump to conclusions, either.

Yamato and Jyou glanced at one another. "It's because you're…new," Yamato said at last.

"Muggleborn," she corrected.

She noticed Jyou kept very silent; why was Yamato allowed to speak about these things but Jyou was not? Yamato's mouth pressed into a thin line. "Unfortunately, yes. There are just some people who aren't going to like you because your parents aren't magic."

Sora nodded once, business-like. There wasn't much point in being sad or frustrated about this if these people were already set in their ways. The best she could do was try to prove them wrong. "I see. Do the headmasters know about Nakano's prejudice?"

Mahoutokoro was run by a husband and wife, the Yukimuras. She had met them during the Opening Ceremony and they seemed kindly enough, perhaps a bit strict but open to new ideas. "Nakano-sensei is an old friend of Yukimura-san," Jyou said. "They defended the school during the Yokai Wars."

He didn't exactly answer her question, but she got the impression Jyou couldn't say more; perhaps couldn't risk insulting Nakano. Yamato ran a hand through his hair and took a seat at a desk nearby. "Anyway, if you're really okay, there's something we wanted to discuss with you."

She looked from one boy to the other, tilting her head. "Okay, what was it?"

"This trip to Kodama," Jyou began.

Ah, she should have known. She sent a sidelong glance at Yamato, a little annoyed but not truly angry. So he went and tattled on them to the class president, did he? "We're going to be careful," she said.

Jyou raised his eyebrows. "You still plan on taking on this excursion after seeing how cruel some of us can be?"

"We're the Yokai Hunters club. We hunt yokai. Taichi-kun says it's a traditional club that has been a part of Mahoutokoro during every generation. If there's a yokai that might be harassing citizens, we have to investigate."

"Takenouchi-san, but the risk," Yamato said, shaking his head. "It isn't worth compromising yours or Katou-san's safety."

"A month ago there was an uprising that began in Kodama," Jyou said with a careful glance at his friend. Yamato closed his eyes briefly, and Sora found herself drawn to his expression. He almost looked pained. "It turned into a massive protest. People from both sides were hurt. Many of the Junsei were arrested, but -"

"Junsei?" she repeated. When Yamato flinched and glanced toward the open classroom door, she got the hint and lowered her voice. "Who are the Junsei?"

"A blood purist group," Yamato said grimly. "They believe only purebloods should live on Kakasu; half-bloods and Muggleborns are considered abominations in their eyes."

Sora listened to his explanation, waiting for the anger to come. Instead, she just felt sorry for these people, a group so set in their ways they voluntarily limited themselves from outside views and cultures. How very sad. "Thank you for warning me," she said at last. "But I'm willing to take the risk."

There was a beat of silence. The boys glanced at each other. "Uh, you heard what I said about the Junsei, right?" Yamato said, edging slightly away from her as though her ignorance might be contagious.

"I did." She raised her chin. "I'm not going to let the beliefs and bias of others control my actions."

"Reckless Byakko." This time, Yamato's voice was much sharper.

"She sounds a bit like Yagami-san," said Jyou.

"Yagami wouldn't have put that so eloquently." Yamato waved a dismissive hand. "I can't believe this. Just because the prince will be there doesn't mean you're immune to danger, He seems to think that since he's the prince, nothing bad can happen while we're in Kodama. As though his status will somehow protect him." He shook his head. "He's an idiot."

Jyou shot him a look. "You can't speak badly about the royal family."

"They aren't exactly popular at the moment. The emperor hasn't made any statement about his side in this Muggleborn mess."

It took two casts, but Sora managed to use a Summoning Charm to gather her belongings. Someone had slipped slimy uwabami eyes into her bag. She carefully picked them out. "I appreciate your concern. Even if this trip goes horribly wrong, I… I feel as though I need to see their hatred firsthand. If there is any way I can help someone affected by this, I want to do it. It's the right thing to do." She paused, and amended, "I don't think Koushiro-kun should be subjected to our Byakko recklessness, however. If he can be convinced to stay, which I don't think he nor Taichi-kun will go for, I would appreciate, but it doesn't seem likely."

"From what I had heard about you, I was sure you belonged in Suzaku House," Jyou said. A vermilion bird kamon shone brightly on his school uniform. His foot tapped nervously. "But I can see the Sorting Ceremony made the right choice."

"Reckless Byakko," Yamato said again, perhaps in agreement. His tone had mellowed. "If you're going to truly be so stupid, I'll go along with this. They don't like me much over there, though."

Sora wondered why that might be, but she didn't want to pry. She nodded. "Thank you for respecting my decision. If you'll excuse me, I have Quidditch practice. Kido-senpai, it was very nice meeting you. Ishida-san, I will see you at the club meeting later today."

Yamato ran a hand through his hair; she had learned the gesture conveyed his impatience and disbelief, but every time he did it he was still careful to keep every strand of hair in place. "I guess you will," he grumbled. As she walked out of the classroom and slid the shoji behind her, she heard him say: "Jyou, that was a tremendous failure." She smiled another hidden smile.

She stepped onto the engawa, marveling at how the school made her feel as though she had stepped right into Edo Japan, though with a magical twist, of course. Elementary, middle, and high school students were taught at separate buildings. The high school sat at about the center of the school, another beautiful nephrite structure. Beneath the engawa decks lay either ponds full of fish or gorgeous gardens with plants she had never seen before. Taichi had shown her secret passageways between the buildings, pictures with hidden rooms behind them, shoji that led nowhere if you opened them during certain times of the day. The beautiful paintings on the walls (usually depicting either the four Houses or some sort of yokai) all moved, and Sora caught herself staring at them more than once until the subject noticed and made a face. Their House towers lay in the four corners of the school - Genbu to the north, Byakko to the west, Seiryu to the east, and Suzaku to the south. There was enough space for the middle school and high school students to each have their own room (elementary school students did not board).

Every Tower was different; wind chimes hung outside the Byakko Tower, and when they had ventured over to Seiryu Tower to wait for Yamato for a club meeting, she noticed how much the Seiryus seemed to enjoy planting trees around their Tower. 

Mahoutokoro was beautiful - the entire hidden island of Kakasu was beautiful. But, with Jyou and Yamato's words echoing in her head, it hid a dark background. Perhaps this venture into Kodama would shed some light on the situation…as long as they were careful. Sora didn't plan on broadcasting her blood status to the townspeople.

When Sora rounded the corner to the that led to the Great Hall, her sandals creaking on the wooden deck, she found Taichi had just left their dorm to find her. Throwing one arm around her shoulders, the other handing her a bag of her Quidditch gear, he said happily, "Hey, there's my Chaser! Ready for practice?"


	7. Sister

A/N: I apologize for the delay. The next three chapters, including this one, are triple-Taichi narrations and I couldn't decide if I wanted to include them or not. They needed some heavy editing to not seem like filler and I had a more difficult time with it than I thought. On the plus side, the next two chapters are ready for upload. Yay! I'll post every other day.

Japanese words (please correct me if I'm wrong about any of them):

yukata - a casual summer kimono usually made of cotton or synthetic fabric, and unlined. (So I have the kids playing Quidditch in these because out of all the kimonos they seem the most appropriate for playing sports in since they're lighter and more casual)

kotatsu - a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits (since it's springtime and Iwa Jima typically has a tropical climate, the characters use the kotatsu without the futon)

kenmun - hairy water and tree spirits from the Amami islands in southern Japan

ningyo - a fish-like creature from Japanese folklore, basically a Japanese mermaid but not as beautiful as Western depictions

\-----

YAGAMI TAICHI

Wind whistling in his ears, Taichi dove for the Quaffle. He caught it and tucked it under his arm - the ground rushed up to meet him but he angled his broom upward and soared away. Sora, balancing on her brand new Raiju broomstick, zoomed close to the goals. "Taichi-kun! Pass it to me!"

Taichi had their other Chaser, Yori, playing defensive. The third year tried to knock the Quaffle out of Taichi's arms, but he was slower than Taichi, who rolled out of the way and passed the Quaffle to Sora. She threw it at the nearest goal hoop - their Keeper Michiko had to perform a sweeping dive to catch it. Coming to an abrupt stop and adjusting his headband, Taichi clapped at their effort as they hovered around the goal posts. "Awesome job guys! Michiko, great save. Sora, nice throw."

Michiko dusted off her hands. She was a third year with a boyish build and a haughty smirk. "Way to make me work for it, Sora-san. That would have been a goal if the Keeper had been anyone but me."

"As long as we're being humble," Sora said with a smile. She looked good in Byakko's Quidditch uniform, a white yukata with hints of orange throughout the fabric. The pattern was much like their House kamon, where a white tiger sat amongst falling autumn leaves.

Arisa, Michiko's little sister, descended between them. "Are we done? I caught the Snitch." A tiny golden ball buzzed in her grasp, its wispy wings fluttering uselessly.

"Arisa, you're supposed to let us know!" Taichi exclaimed with a laugh.

She shrugged. "I caught it three times while you guys were zooming around."

One of his Beaters, Shiori, blocked a Bludger as it came barreling toward Sora. He smacked it away with his bat but, from the look on Sora's face, it had been a close call. "Well, are we done?" the burly third year asked in a whiny tone Taichi didn't like at all. He had been the only one at tryouts who could smack a Bludger halfway across the field.

Taichi let go of his annoyance. "Yeah, that's it for today. Great work, everyone!"

"We're gonna crush those turtles," Michiko said, ruffling her little sister's hair. Their first match against Genbu quickly approached. If they wanted to win, Taichi's team had to think of some devastating strategies - they might have been turtles, but he had seen the Genbu team fly like eagles. He would never forgive himself if he lost his first game as captain.

Michiko and Arisa zoomed away together. Yori politely wished him a good day and flew to the locker room beneath the bleachers. Maybe he could get a few Quaffle throws in before he had to call it a day. Hovering near the goalposts, Taichi found some snacks in his pocket and munched away, his thoughts full of strategies and flight patterns.

Sora glided over to join him. He pulled his mind away from Quidditch and forced a smile. "Hey. What's up? We're still having a club meeting this afternoon, right?"

He had almost forgotten. What would he do without Sora to remind him? Ryota used to keep him on top of things, but he had clearly been replaced and upgraded. "Oh, yeah. I guess we need to decide on stuff for the trip. Food, travel time, that sort of thing."

"Good, I thought so." They hovered there a few moments longer, clearly neither of them ready to return to the confinement of gravity. A sheepish smile tugged at her mouth and she said, "Don't be mad, but Ishida-kun and Kido-senpai tried to talk me out of going to Kodama."

Taichi almost spit out squished mochi. "What! That prissy little shit!" What, had he run to Jyou when Sora refused to listen to him?

She winced. "Please, don't be angry with him. He's just concerned for my safety. Mine and Koushiro-kun's."

"Can't he let it go? What does he think is going to happen while I'm there?" He huffed out an exasperated noise. He was the prince, after all. No one was going to bother friends of the prince. If Sora wanted to go, she should go. "The really bad blood purists were arrested and they're still in jail. Look, are you nervous?"

Sora hesitated, her short hair swaying in the breeze. Until their Housemate Utako had bitched about it, he hadn't noticed Sora didn't put much effort into her appearance. Most girls their age experimented with make-up and hairstyles. Sora kept her hair the same every day and her face make-up free. "I suppose a little bit. They seem so worried, but I want to do it. I want to see for myself if it's as bad as they say for people like me."

Taichi shook his head. "I mean, you've already seen a bit of it here at the school. Some of our Housemates suck and it's even worse over in Genbu House."

"Are Genbus known for being blood purists?"

Sometimes he forgot how little Sora knew about the wizarding world. "Well, yeah. It's right there in the Genbu turtle's list of traits: purity. Some wizards think this means purity of magic and blood, so they see Genbu as a symbol of their stupid movement. Most of the Junsei were Genbus."

Her eyes grew sad. "Do you think Koushiro-kun has a difficult time with his Housemates?"

I'm sure he does. But who knew if the oblivious little guy even noticed how much his Housemates hated him, not just because he was Muggleborn. With Genbus constantly in competition with one another, the bearer of the gold robes surely had it worst. "Probably," he admitted. "Lucky he has us, right? He'll be fine. He's under the prince's protection."

Sora paused, lost in thought. Their brooms drifted along the field. It was a beautiful day in early spring, prime Quidditch conditions. The Furi Mountains loomed over the pitch, casting a shadow over half the field. Taichi couldn't wait to see the stands filled with cheering Byakko students. Some distance away, Yori had taken Michiko's Keeper Gloves and she chased him around the pitch. "Can I ask you something?" Sora asked as they watched the pursuit.

Uh oh. "Uh, sure."

"There's a princess, isn't there? Your sister?" Her head tilted a bit. "What is she like? Does she also attend Mahoutokoro?"

He knew, sooner or later, she would ask about Hikari. He loved his sister, and he constantly wanted to boast about how amazing she was, but her circumstances kept her out of public eye most of the time. "She attends Mahoutokoro…sometimes," he said guardedly. "She's a Suzaku. Same as Jyou. But she's spirited enough to be a Byakko like me. And then sarcastic enough to be a Seiryu."

"Why sometimes?"

"Well…" How to best explain it? Would a Muggleborn even understand?

Sora eyed him with concern. "You look sad. Is your sister all right? You don't have to tell me about her if you don't want to."

"It is a bit sad," he admitted. "Her magic…it's different from ours, so she isn't in the public eye as much as she used to be. She has these powers."

Her red eyebrows rose. "Powers? Taichi-kun, we all have powers. How is it different from what we can do?"

"It's hard to explain." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, I can tell you what happened when she first realized what she could do."

"Okay," she said, sounding both confused and worried.

"Okay, this one time, we had a visitor come to the palace, all the way from Nikusui. Our fathers were great friends. This guy had gifts for Hikari and me. He handed me a bottle of expensive broom polish, and Hikari, he gave this little jade necklace." He took a breath. He would never forget the look on Hikari's face the moment she realized there was something wrong with her. "Hikari was about to thank him, but her expression totally changed. It looked as though she had suddenly zoned out, which isn't like her at all. She is always present, always giving as much of herself as she can. I wasn't sure what was happening, so I touched her shoulder to make sure she was okay."

"What was wrong with her?" Sora asked quietly. She balanced on her broom without holding it, her hands clasped near her heart.

Taichi swallowed hard. "Hikari came to and thanked him. The guy moved away. Then Hikari said to me, 'onii-san, I know why he's here. His parents just died.'"

"What? How did she know?"

"That's what I asked her," he said, running a hand through his hair. She had looked so young, so small when she told him what she had seen. "She said, 'because I just saw him the moment he heard the news. He was crying and wailing. The necklace told me.'"

Sora blinked. "The necklace?"

"She had some kind of vision when she touched it," he explained grimly. "I don't know how it works, no one knows how her damned powers work, no one can figure it out. But she gets visions of people's memories when she comes in contact with objects. The closer the thing she touches was to the actual event, the clearer her vision." He shook his head. "She hates it. She has to be very careful about what she touches."

"So that makes it difficult for her to come to school," Sora said. She shook her head sadly. "That poor girl. I imagine if she even sits at a desk in a classroom, she might see flashes of memories from every kid who sat there before her."

He nodded, his mouth pressed into a thin line. He hated thinking about what might be wrong with his sister, hated that she suffered while he could do nothing. "Yeah. So when her visions are really bad, she has to miss school sometimes. She gets lessons from private tutors."

"Is she lonely?"

"I don't think so. She writes to friends all the time. And I have to go to the palace a lot for royal stuff."

Sora paused, glancing away and deep in thought. "Do you think perhaps Koushiro-kun could figure out her powers?"

Taichi blinked. "Uh, Koushiro? I don't know, I mean, not even the Master Healer has any idea why she has them or how to control them." And Kido Osamu had tried to help, to his credit. No matter what Taichi might have thought about Jyou's father, at least he had done his best to help Hikari.

"Well, his robes are gold, after all," she said with a shrug. "He's figured things out for us before. Remember when he realized the kenmun we were trying to find had disguised itself as shrubbery? Or the Protean Charm he did for us? And isn't he already taking advanced Alchemy classes? He's a genius. Plus, he has a Muggleborn's perspective. I don't know, maybe he can see something a pureblood can't."

"Hmm…" Taichi pressed a hand to his chin. She made a good point - his new friend hadn't let him down yet. There wasn't a spell Koushiro couldn't master and a mystery he couldn't solve. "All right. Let me run the idea by Hikari first. If she thinks it's a good idea, I'll bug him about it."

"Taichi-kun, don't annoy him. If he doesn't want to do it, don't try to force him, okay?" Her brow wrinkled. "Uh, maybe I should have thought of this before, but Hikari-san is a girl. Will is it okay if she starts hanging around an older boy like Koushiro-kun? I know he's just going to be researching her powers, but -"

"What? Uh, I didn't even think of that." Taichi blinked, but the idea of Koushiro putting the moves on his sister just made him laugh. "I don't think I have anything to worry about. Koushiro's harmless. Come on, you've seen him interact with people."

"I don't want to say anything bad about him. He seems nice enough, if a bit socially lacking." She shrugged. "If you're not worried about it, then I won't worry, either. I just hope he can make a difference for her."

"Me too. Hey, thanks for the suggestion." He looked down at the ground with a sigh. "I guess it's time we returned to moving in two dimensions."

A grin split her face. "Not without a race first!"

Through the portrait of the ningyo mermaid monster on the third floor of the high school, down a spiraling nephrite corridor, and behind a tapestry of the four symbols, their club had made their hideout. As they walked along the narrow corridor, their sandals echoing against the halls, Sora asked suddenly, "Oh, Taichi-kun, I almost forgot. Could I ask for your help with my Counterspells and Defense class? It's your specialization, right?"

"Yeah." He looked at her with some surprise. "Yeah, I'll help. Why?"

"Oh, it's…" For a moment, her eyes went downcast. She gripped her wand, tucked into her obi. "I'm interested in making Counterspells my specialization, too. I think it would really impress Nakano if I had someone from the specialization class helping me, right?"

His heart leapt. "Yeah! No problem, I'll help you get in! The spells are fun, aren't they? I love knocking stuff around and blocking spells."

She returned his enthusiasm with a sad smile he didn't understand.

Pushing aside the tapestry revealed their little club room. It was a standard three-tatami room with a kotatsu in the center, but the shoji doors couldn't be opened, and yokai crept in and out of the pictures on the walls as though spying on them. Yamato was the first to arrive. His heart sank at the sight of him, and when Yamato eyed him with a scowl, it was clear the feeling was mutual. "We should try to get along for the club's sake, right?" Taichi asked with a forced smile.

"Yes, please," Sora said at once as she strode into the room behind him. She took a seat at the low table, giving them both stern looks. "There's no need for us to be bickering."

Yamato shrugged. "Fine."

He could have said more than that. Taichi took his seat beside Sora. The silence stretched on for far too long, far longer than Taichi could stand. He had to say something. "Seen your sister lately?"

The look Yamato shot him could have peeled paint from the walls. "What did you say?"

Taichi shrugged. "I'm just wondering about your sister. I haven't seen much of her since that incident a month ago. That's kind of weird, right?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Yamato snapped. He ran a hand through his hair, careful not to muss even one lock out of place. In an attempt to remain civil, he went on, "Ren, she…she is gifted, so she has separate lessons. I doubt even Koushiro-san sees much of her even though they're in the same House and year."

Taichi snorted. "Uh, yeah, I'm sure that's why she's out of the school so much."

Yamato narrowed his eyes. "What are you insinuating?"

"What, I can't even ask about her?" His hands clenched into fists. "Don't I have a right to after how much grief your family caused us?"

"Stop." Yamato's voice had turned sharp. His hands shook as he withdrew them from the table and crossed his arms. "I wasn't part of that."

"Yeah, so you say, but I know for a fact your sister was," Taichi snapped, ignoring Sora's glance. Yamato didn't have to see how the entire royal family had to hide in the palace's secret walkways until the protests were over, not knowing what was going on outside. "After what happened, your mom had the right idea pulling your kid brother out of school."

"Taichi!" Sora seized his arm with surprising strength. "He said stop. You need to learn when you keep your mouth shut."

The command in Sora's voice shocked him. He looked across the table at Yamato's pale face. His nostrils flared in rage and a muscle ticked in his jaw, but he lowered his head in barely concealed hurt. Taichi blinked. Maybe he did need to be careful about what he said. "Sorry," he forced himself to say.

Yamato said nothing. Sora glanced between them, nervously twirling her wand between her fingers. Taichi hated the shame burning a hole in his chest. "Um, anyway." Sora injected false cheer into her voice. "We're still waiting for Koushiro-kun, right? Taichi-kun, could you show me the Stunning Spell?"


	8. Endure

A/N: Another chapter where Taichi comes to Koushiro's rescue, but this is one of my favorite digi friendships and Taishiro being bros is fun lol.

Japanese words:

Kotodama - the Japanese belief that mystical powers dwell in words and names. I made this a new class at Mahoutokoro.

\-------

YAGAMI TAICHI

Yamato suggested they give Koushiro ten more minutes, but after a boring study session Taichi couldn't quite concentrate on, Koushiro still hadn't arrived. Taichi kept glancing toward the tapestry, fearing the worst. Had he gotten himself into trouble again, just like at the Seiryu Festival? And that little shit was so small and consistently unaware of his surroundings… "Okay, I'm gonna go look for him," Taichi said, standing up and stretching. He didn't like the idea of leaving Yamato alone with Sora, but he needed to find his friend.

"Do you want help?" Sora asked.

"No, I'm sure I can find him." Koushiro was a man of habit and typically kept to the same places: his classrooms, his dorm, the same corner of the library, and a study space in the high school. Taichi knew this because he liked to drop in on the little guy and bug him as much as possible.

He made his way over to the tapestry and pushed it aside. "I'll be back soon."

Back on the main floor, a few students on their way to clubs waved or bowed to him, and Taichi responded informally as usual. It was good to be the prince.

But some of them saw him coming and dropped their gaze, eyes on the floor until he passed. Taichi couldn't help himself; he turned and watched them resume their conversation the moment the students had passed him by. He gritted his teeth. Seriously? Was this animosity really because he had allowed a Muggleborn onto the team? Part of him wanted to stop them and demand an explanation, but Koushiro might need his help. He pushed aside his irritation and focused on the task at hand. Right, finding Koushiro. Those idiots could wait.

He spotted Ryota when he turned the corner for the stairs. The other Byakko House boy stood talking to a few other members of their class, also second years. Forgetting about their conflict, Taichi very nearly asked if he had seen Koushiro but caught himself just in time. Ryota caught sight of him. His face hardened and he immediately turned away.

Taichi eyed the group. Beside Ryota stood Hiro, Utako, and Miyu, all Byakko House students, all glaring at him with the same look of betrayal in their eyes. None of them wanted him there. Just a couple weeks ago, he had brought this very same group to a sushi place in Orochi and they'd had a blast.

A strange hurt knotted in his chest. So this was how it felt to lose all his friends.

He had to remind himself that he still had Sora and Koushiro, both of whom were turning out to be better friends than Ryota and the rest of them.

Taichi did not look back.

Koushiro liked to study after class in one of the towers in the high school building. Taichi enjoyed dropping in on him and annoying him until he agreed to leave and hang out. He took three flights of wooden stairs to the very top of the tower, walked down a long hallway decorated with the Four Symbols, and was about to step onto yet another set of stairs, when something gave him pause.

A school bag lay abandoned just outside a closed classroom door, its contents scattered about the tatami. Textbooks, scrolls, brushes and inkwells. Many of texts belonged to advanced classes like Alchemy and Kotodama. Taichi hesitated, eyeing them closely. Could it have been Koushiro's? He tried to remember what bag the little guy used, but he had never been good at remembering things like that. Taichi picked it up, careful not to dump anything else on the floor. It did have the Genbu symbol on the outside. His heart pounded nervously. What if this was a repeat of the day they had met? Without a second thought, he slid the door open. "Koushiro?" he called into the empty classroom.

A few desks were shoved against the wall, chairs knocked to the ground. Taichi eyed them as he made his way to the shoji divider across the classroom. He jumped when he heard someone sigh on the other side. "Here, Taichi-san."

His heart leapt to his throat. With more force than necessary, Taichi shoved the shoji aside.

He had found Koushiro. "Ugh…" Taichi said, eyeing his predicament as his hand ran across his face. "Seriously? Who did this?"

Koushiro looked away and said nothing. Someone had stood him on a stool and magically glued his hands to the ceiling - hopefully they hadn't used a Permanent Sticking Charm. He stood there slumped and tired, a defeat and humiliation in his dark eyes Taichi didn't like at all. "Don't step on my wand," was all he said as Taichi drew closer.

His wand lay discarded on the floor. Taichi picked it up and pocketed it. "Hang on, I'll get you down."

"Do you know the incantation?"

Taichi huffed. "Of course I know the damned incantation. What do you think I'm going to do, set you on fire?"

"Taichi-san." Koushiro looked at him beneath a stern, heavy brow. "Kindly tell me the spell you're going to use."

Fully aware Koushiro couldn't use his hands to defend himself, Taichi jabbed him in the gut. "Finite," he said. "Okay? Do you even want to be rescued? You're making me question whether or not I should have come to find you."

Koushiro bowed his head. "Very well."

With a simple wave of his wand and a muttered enchantment, Taichi proved he did indeed know the spell and cancelled the hex. Koushiro dropped his arms at once; Taichi didn't like the way they slumped, as though his arms ached from holding that position for an excruciating amount of time. "How long were you there?" Taichi demanded.

Before he could answer, Taichi grabbed him around the middle and helped him down. Koushiro tensed at once and actually tried to wriggle away, but his hold was far too strong for the little first-year. Taichi set him on the ground and his friend smoothed out his robes in an attempt to save some dignity. "I'm not sure," he said at last. "How long have classes been over?"

Taichi's jaw dropped. "You've been here since the last class of the day? Through my Quidditch practice? Koushiro, that was hours ago!"

He shrugged rather limply. "Is that my bag?"

"Uh - yeah." Taichi handed him back his things, including the wand in his pocket. Why did Koushiro act as though this was normal? Taking a breath, he knew he couldn't let this go. "You need to tell me who is doing this. I thought I scared off those pricks the first time we met, but it looks like someone new has taken over. Koushiro." He made him look at him. The first-year narrowed his eyes, expressionless as usual. At least they hadn't hurt him, but who knew how far his tormentors would go. Taichi needed to stop them before anything worse happened to his friend. "Who did this? You need to tell me."

After a pause, Koushiro said, "I don't know their names."

Taichi nodded. "That's okay. It would be weird if they introduced themselves before they glued you to the ceiling, I guess. Was it Ryota again?"

"No, it wasn't him."

"Well, what did they look like? What House did they belong to?"

This time, Koushiro dropped his gaze. "I'm afraid I didn't notice."

He gave him an exasperated look. "You didn't notice? I know you're new here, but you had to have seen that every student wears a kamon of their House." Taichi tapped the circular kamon of the white tiger, Byakko. "Come on. You can tell me! Even if they're from my own House. My House is great, but I mean, even we have idiots too, right?" Something like a smile tugged at the corners of Koushiro's mouth before it vanished. "Or was it someone from Genbu? I know some of them are pissed at you because of your gold robes - "

"I'm sorry, Taichi-san. I don't know who they were. Thank you for finding me. The club meeting started, didn't it? Am I making you late?"

A knot twisted painfully in his chest as Taichi stared at him. Koushiro wasn't going to rat out his tormentors. Why would he do that? Taichi could hunt down those assholes and make them pay for messing with his friend.

He began to think through ways of protecting Koushiro - maybe he could scare off anyone who thought about bullying him - but his heart sank the more he thought about it. It just wasn't possible. Taichi had classes separate from Koushiro, he had to go to Quidditch practice, royal obligations like the damned dinner tomorrow night - their Houses were different, too. There was no way Taichi could always be there to protect him. Perhaps he could extend the length of their club meetings to keep him away from his bullies for longer periods of the day, but that would only work for a little while.

Frustration unwound the painful knot in his chest. "Fine," he said with more of an edge than intended; Koushiro visibly flinched, but his expression remained neutral. "Don't tell me. I just want to help you."

To his surprise, anger flashed through his eyes. "Perhaps I don't always need your help."

"What!" Without realizing it was the wrong thing to do, Taichi laughed. "Aren't you like four feet tall? You probably weigh less than my broomstick, too!"

"Thank you for that." Koushiro glared at him. "I'm not useless."

Taichi snorted. "Of course you're not. You have the gold robes for a reason. I don't know why someone would mess with a kid who's got the gold robes, though - maybe you should try, oh I don't know, defending yourself against them? Have you tried that, you little shit?"

Koushiro said nothing, but his fury radiated from him in waves. It was so rare seeing him show some genuine emotion. Taichi would have liked to mess with him if the situation weren't so serious.

If Sora were there, she would have scolded him for making him angry, though. As fun as it was, he didn't want Koushiro pissed at him. Taichi raised his hands in a placating manner. "Look. I just - I don't like that you have to endure stuff like this. You don't deserve it. Raising your wand against your bullies isn't the worst thing in the world if it keeps you from getting hurt. I mean, come on - you have the gold robes. They should be terrified of you." He ruffled his spiky, vivid red hair, much to Koushiro's annoyance. "Think about it, okay?"

The anger drained from his eyes, replaced by something Taichi couldn't quite read, but that was nothing unusual. "Thank you, Taichi-san," he said at last, so quietly Taichi almost didn't hear him.

Taichi grinned. "Hey, no problem! I'll stick up for you even if you are a little shit."

A rare smile tugged at his lips.

On their way back to the club room, something nagged at Taichi, a thought he didn't want to acknowledge. He had run into Ryota on the way to find Koushiro. What if his former friend turned to bullying him again? Koushiro told him it wasn't Ryota, but… His fists clenched at the thought as he tried to imagine it. In truth, Taichi wasn't sure Ryota had it in him. He talked big, but he wasn't the type who would go so far as to glue someone to the damned ceiling. He hadn't actually done anything at the Seiryu festival other than corner Koushiro and use some threatening words. Hadn't he drawn his wand, though? Taichi tried to imagine his former friend tormenting someone smaller than him and just couldn't picture it.

Taichi opened the portrait for Koushiro and pulled aside the tapestry just outside the club room. Yamato set down his Properties textbook and Sora sat up at once as they entered. "You found him! I was getting worried." She looked him over, concern creasing between her brows. "Are you all right, Koushiro-kun?"

"Yes, I'm fine." The irritation was back, perhaps at the implication that they believed him to be weaker than the older kids in the club? Taichi shook his head at the thought. The group would be lost without Koushiro's input on yokai and spells. "Are we ready to start the meeting?"


	9. Friends

A/N: Here's the longest chapter yet. I apologize for the longer chapter; I thought about splitting it into two parts, but the next little arc is fun and full of drama and I wanted to get to it asap.

Japanese words:

chabune - a general term for a small boat used for transport on rivers during the Edo period

zabuton - a Japanese cushion for sitting

\----

YAGAMI TAICHI

"Okay. What are some things we should prepare for?"

Their club room, once a bustling place only a couple weeks ago, seemed suddenly huge now that only four of them regularly showed up to the meetings. Taichi sat at the head of the table this time, directly across from Yamato. Slumped and tired, Koushiro had taken a zabuton and sat opposite Sora. Taichi made sure to keep an eye on him.

"Let's talk about the journey itself," Sora said. She had a scroll unraveled before her and a brush in one hand, all business and ready to take notes. "I was looking at some maps. Kodama is west of the school a few miles away, but like most of your cities, there's a river that connects the two, like a road. I'm guessing we'll be taking a chabune there, right? Ishida-kun, how long does the trip home usually take you?"

Yamato still clearly had not removed the stick from his ass, because he said with an edge to his tone, "About a half hour." Taichi scowled at him. There was no reason to speak to Sora in such a way.

But she pretended not to notice. "Oh, is that all? Okay, one hour travel time. Do you guys think we'll be eating there?"

They spent a few more mundane minutes talking about things like clothing, food, things to do on the boat ride - Taichi let Sora take care of that stuff. "Okay, what about the yokai itself?" he asked before Sora could ask about other boring things. "Koushiro, what do you know about it?"

There was a pause as Koushiro zoned back into the conversation. He had been reviewing notes from a ridiculously complex Alchemy formula. Pressing a hand to his chin, he said, "It's called the sagasu. It has possession powers, like a number of yokai -"

"Whoa, wait a minute." Yamato straightened up and held a hand out. "The sagasu? That's the yokai we're going to try and find?"

Koushiro blinked at him. "Yes."

"Is that a problem?" Taichi asked, equally confused.

"The sagasu is a kind spirit who grants good fortune." He ran a hand across his face. "Koushiro-san, where did you hear that it possesses people?"

As Koushiro stammered, Taichi came to his rescue and asked Yamato, "It's a good spirit? Are you sure?"

"Do you think I don't know my hometown's folklore?" he said coldly. "I'm telling you, it's a kind and helpful spirit who helps us out when we're in trouble. There are stories of the sagasu rescuing kidnapped children or undoing spell damage. I haven't heard of it possessing and harming anyone."

Koushiro seemed incapable of looking at any of them. None of them had ever seen him flustered before, and Taichi found himself wondering if he had made up the sagasu or perhaps had indeed heard wrong. Still, the Genbu made an effort to save face. "I - I heard about it from our classmates. Apparently it turns to possession when certain conditions are met. I was under the impression it was already performing possessions."

Taichi raised his eyebrows. "And what are those conditions?"

"I'm afraid I don't - I don't know." His heavy brow furrowed and Taichi noticed the slightest wince in his expression. How often had he said that? "The library offers little data on this particular yokai."

"That's strange, since it frequents a popular town," Sora said.

Koushiro recoiled ever so slightly. "Yes, well," he muttered. "I searched the whole library."

There was a pause. Sora waved a dismissive hand and beamed. "Well, regardless of this yokai's specifics, I'm still excited to go. Even if we don't run into the sagasu or if he turns out to not be what we thought, I'm sure we will encounter other yokai just as interesting. Plus, there are sure to be new forest yokai in Kodama, yokai we haven't ever seen before."

"If you wanted to see a lot of new yokai, I can take you to Ryuto," Yamato said with a stiff and condescending air. "There are a number of coastal yokai you won't see this close to the mountains. And the townspeople are a lot friendlier."

"I still want to go to Kodama," Sora told him pleasantly but firmly. She nodded across the table at Koushiro. "Koushiro-san, you're free to back out though, if you want. Apparently this place doesn't like people like us."

"Drop it, Yamato." Taichi spoke with the slightest growl to his tone. "She wants to go."

Yamato rolled his eyes and said with practiced Seiryu sarcasm, "Yes, very chivalrous, suggesting she allow herself to walk right into the lion's den. I've already accepted that you all are too stubborn to see the danger. But can I make one request?" Without waiting for any of them to accept, he went on, "Please, let's not wear our school robes when we visit Kodama. Wear just the kimonos, all right?"

When Sora looked at Koushiro this time, her gaze was understanding. "Ah. Because the only one at school with gold robes is a Muggleborn."

"Exactly," Yamato said grimly. "I don't know how widespread that knowledge is yet, but if we have to do this, it's best to use some common sense."

"Fine, fine, we won't wear them." Taichi didn't bother keeping the annoyance out of his voice. If it would keep Yamato happy and shut him up, fine, they wouldn't wear the school robes. "Okay, do we all agree to go the day after tomorrow? It's a Saturday, so classes will be out early."

Sora nodded. "That sounds good. It'll give us a little more time to prepare."

"I suppose that works," Yamato muttered. Koushiro said nothing, but that wasn't unusual.

Taichi could not contain his excitement. "Okay guys! We leave Saturday after classes!"

They spent the rest of the club meeting discussing strategies if they did happen to run into the sagasu and it used its supposed possession powers. Koushiro had some counterspells to teach them even Taichi didn't know how to cast.

As Yamato and Sora partnered up to practice Freezing Spells, Koushiro taught Taichi a revised Shield Charm. "An advanced version of this spell requires a strong stance and knowledge of the spell you are trying to repel," his friend said. Feet firmly planted on the floor, Koushiro demonstrated a Shield Charm that surrounded his scrawny form in a shimmering barrier. "Hexes and jinxes are often rooted in Dark magic, so infusing your Shield Charm with a Light-based spell will help ward it away."

"Wow." Taichi blinked. How did he learn all of this stuff so fast? This is his first year attending Mahoutokoro! He almost asked Koushiro where this Shield Charm had been when his bullies had stuck his hands to the ceiling, but Taichi caught himself just in time. He settled instead for simple praise. "It's amazing what you've picked up on already! I can see why you have the gold robes. Maybe Nakano will let you teach our class for a day."

To his surprise, however, Koushiro eyed him with suspicion. "I'm not sure I deserve your regard," he began.

Taichi stared at him. Hoping to defuse what he read as a tense situation, he smacked Koushiro's shoulder. "What the hell are you talking about? Just accept the compliment."

"Taichi-san. I was proven to have given you faulty information." He rubbed his shoulder, whether it was out of shame or from Taichi's friendly jab, he couldn't tell. "I'll make it up to you, but I'll understand if you think I should leave."

"What?" Taichi edged closer, sure he had misheard. "Why the hell would you leave?"

"I told you the sagasu was -"

"Koushiro." He grabbed the younger boy's shoulders. "No one is going to kick you out of the club because of something like that. Come on, don't be ridiculous. Do you really think we suddenly don't want you around anymore because you didn't know something?"

Koushiro just looked up at him, confusion written on his features.

Taichi released him and smacked his back. "The answer's no, dumbass. For someone with gold robes, you can be pretty dense."

"Thank you for that." It was the second time that day his friend had said that to him, but Taichi could make out a hint of amusement in his tone this time. Koushiro straightened his robes. "I will try harder, however. I need to make it up to you."

He rolled his eyes. "Koushiro. Don't worry about it. I'm not holding it against you. We're friends, after all."

"Pardon? We're what?"

"Uh, friends." He patted his red hair, expecting Koushiro to protest, but he seemed to have frozen. Without thinking much of it, Taichi turned toward the rest of the club. "Okay, I think it's about time we called it a day. I can't wait to show that sagasu thing what we're made of," he added happily.

Yamato said nothing, his back to him as he put his school robes back on over his uniform. At least Sora shared his enthusiasm. "Yes, I think it'll be another successful mission. Even if we don't find the sagasu, I'm looking forward to seeing more of the wizarding world."

Koushiro was silent too, slow to put away his books. Sora smiled and tried to include him.

"What about you, Koushiro-kun? Are you looking forward to the club trip?"

He looked at her with some surprise. "I suppose. The sagasu is unlike any yokai I've studied. I'm looking forward to meeting it."

They left the club room in high spirits, discussing their next test in Shapeshifting. Taichi found it hard to concentrate on such things when the Quidditch season was upon them. "Yeah, I'd rather be on my broom," he said when they asked him if he wanted to study. "You know I'm no good at that class, anyway."

When they reached the main hall, the portrait of the ningyo closed behind them. Sora frowned. "But Taichi-san, I don't want you to fail. At least come to one of our study sessions, okay?"

Taichi could think of a million things he would rather do. In an attempt to get out of studying, he tried to change the subject to something they all could agree on: food. "Do you guys want to get dinner? I'm starving after practice and our meeting. Can we get sushi? Or yakisoba?"

Sora wore a grateful smile. "Yes! Either one sounds wonderful."

"I suppose." Yamato, of course, was less enthused.

After a moment's pause, Koushiro said: "I'm fine, thank you."

Taichi gaped at him. "What! You need food most of all, I know for a fact that you haven't eaten while you were stuck to - um, I mean, you should eat. Okay?"

Koushiro scowled at him under a heavy brow as Sora and Yamato looked on in confusion.

In the end, they took a pleasant, springtime chabune ride down the river to the capitol of Orochi and ate at the first sushi restaurant they could find, a little shop with a long row of counter seating. Taichi had no problem paying for everyone's meal (even Yamato's), despite their protests. The bill came to an exorbitant amount of mons but Taichi was royalty. He could buy sushi for his friends if he wanted.

Sora delicately cleaned her plate and made sure she hadn't made a mess. Koushiro didn't eat much, but he at least asked for a box to take home his leftovers. "That was delicious," Sora said with a sigh. "Thank you so much, Taichi-san. I've never had such good sushi before."

Taichi raised his eyebrows. "What, really? This is nothing. I should have brought you guys to the palace. Then we would have some really good sushi."

She looked quickly to the owners of the little shop as they chopped and rolled ingredients, their backs to them. "Taichi-san, that was rude. They might have heard you."

Yamato was strangely quiet, staring at something across the shop. Taichi nudged him. "What, you're not going to thank me?" he teased. "After all those mons I just spent on you?"

"Shut up," he said, though there was no real heat to his tone. He nodded at someone at another table. "I know that guy. Doesn't he look familiar?"

Taichi followed his gaze. A well-dressed, wealthy pureblood man sat with his colleagues eating the most expensive sushi on the menu. He studied his sharp nose and short stature. "I guess so. I don't know. Has he visited the palace?"

But then the short man noticed them when he got up to pay. Taichi couldn't explain it, but a sense of foreboding came over him as the man politely clasped his hands behind his back and greeted him with a nod. "Taichi-ouji, it's been a long time," he said with a smile that didn't meet his eyes. He had seen that fake smile before, and yet Taichi couldn't quite place the man's identity.

"Uh, hi there, good to see you," Taichi said. Perhaps he could play off having no idea who this guy was.

Yamato tensed. "Wait, I do know you," he said quietly. "You work at the hospital under Kido-san, don't you?"

The man nodded. "That's right. I'm the one training the youngest Kido boy to be a Healer. My name is Kaminaga Murai."

Perhaps that was the reason Taichi felt such tension around this man. If there was one thing he and Yamato could agree on, it was that Kido Osamu was not to be trusted. "How is Jyou doing with his lessons?" Yamato asked him stiffly.

His smile turned twisted, almost cruel. "Well, he has a firm grasp of the basics, such as diagnostic charms and simple Healing spells for minor wounds and spell damage. He does well with that, and I suppose his bedside manner is adequate. I thought perhaps he was ready to move on to healing Curse victims, really the worst Dark magic has to offer. But they just seem to make his stomach roil! You should have seen him when an Eye Jelly victim came in the other day." He laughed.

There was nothing polite about Yamato's smile. "Perhaps you could have him deal with minor hexes and injuries until he's ready."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. Kido-san wants him trained immediately and the boy has been slow enough as it is. I asked to train one of his older sons, but unfortunately was stuck with Jyou-kun…well, it can't be helped now." He shook his head. Taichi could almost feel Yamato's fury. Kaminaga turned his attention to the prince. "I'm glad I ran into you, Taichi-ouji! There was something I wanted to discuss."

Yamato tensed beside him. Though Kaminaga's words didn't sound ominous, Taichi had had enough experience speaking with people from these noble families to tread cautiously. "Yeah? What was that?"

"Perhaps this isn't the place to discuss such grim matters," Kaminaga began, his ugly wide mouth pressed into a thin line. His beady eyes traveled to Sora and Koushiro and narrowed.

Taichi didn't like the way he looked at them. They had chosen to leave their school robes behind for their trip into the capitol, but he wished they had thought to do that during the Seiryu Festival - he would grudgingly give Yamato points for the suggestion. In an attempt to distract the second to the Master Healer, he said quickly, "I'm sure I can handle it. What's on your mind?"

"Oh, it isn't a matter of great importance, Taichi-ouji," he said with a smooth tone but an oily voice. "Please, don't trouble yourself over it. You understand I hold a minor position on the council, correct?"

"Yes," Taichi said warily.

"Well, as you probably know, the emperor has yet to make a stand either for or against this measure," he went on. Taichi wanted to glance at his friends, but he forced himself to remain still. "Some of us perhaps thought you could give your thoughts on the matter."

Before Taichi could answer, Yamato spoke first. "Why?" he snapped, his blue eyes hardened into chips of ice. "Don't you want to hear his opinion first, or do you perhaps already know what he's going to say?"

"Careful, Ishida-kun." Kaminaga's lips hardly moved. He looked down his nose at Yamato.

"If he disagrees with you, you're hoping to pin everyone's displeasure on the royal family," he continued in a snarl.

Kaminaga stepped closer to him, hands behind his back and his face drawn. He had replaced his ugly smile with a fierce sneer that lined his face. An unexpected shiver of unease ran down Taichi's spine; he hadn't expected the small man to have such an intimidating presence when angered. "Our prince keeps such controversial company. I know all about you, Ishida Yamato. Did your arrest teach you nothing? Perhaps the doshin should take you back to their headquarters and we'll find out exactly what your family is hiding."

Taichi would never stand up for Yamato, but even he would admit that was cruel. "There's no need for that." He meant to say it calmly; the edge to his voice crept in when he saw Yamato actually flinch at Kaminaga's suggestion. How dare this guy speak that way to a member of his club?

"No, no, of course not," Kaminaga said airily. "I just hate to think how far the old House of Ishida has fallen. Speaking of falling from grace - Taichi-ouji, I heard the Byakko team has a…controversial new member."

His stomach turned over. "What do you mean?" Of course he meant Sora, but Kaminaga wanted him to say it, to prove he had done such - in his eyes - a terrible thing.

The Healer shrugged. "Well, it's my old House, you know. I would hate to sully our traditions and character with a person some believe shouldn't be there at all. With everything going on, we should stay out of the spotlight, you understand."

Some like you? Taichi thought, narrowing his eyes. After a pause, carefully weighing his words, he said, "I picked the best fliers for my team. I have no idea what their backgrounds happen to be and they didn't say - I mean, if I see someone dodge around my best Chaser and score five goals, do you think I'm gonna ask many questions?"

Sora shifted to his right, nervously fidgeting with her kimono. For a moment Taichi was afraid she would jump in and say something, but she had the sense to keep quiet. "In this day and age, it may be to your benefit," Kaminaga said quietly. "I see. So you aren't aware if there is indeed a Muggleborn on your team."

"I have no idea what their blood statuses are." Taichi nudged one of his remaining sushi with his chopsticks. "Was there something else to this? I'd like to get back to my evening with my friends."

Kaminaga bowed his head. "Very well, my prince. Perhaps your sister would be the better person to ask."

At the mention of his sister, Taichi forgot entirely to keep a neutral stance. "Don't you dare talk to Hikari," he snapped. The instant the words left his mouth, a hush washed over the restaurant. Several customers turned in their direction.

There was a pause. Taichi knew he had blown it. Kaminaga raised his eyebrows, eyeing him, and, worst of all, waiting.

Taichi swallowed hard. "I'll think about speaking at the council," he said at last. Beside him, Yamato's posture sagged and he let out a sharp exhale.

"Wonderful!" Kaminaga smiled his ugly wide smile. "Well, I hope you speak to you soon, Taichi-ouji. Good day to you and your friends." He nodded to them and left the restaurant, hands still clasped behind his back and his chin raised. Taichi wondered what would happen if he hurled a Toenail Growth hex at his back. Would the fallout be worth it?

Slowly, the bustle returned to the restaurant. Rich noblemen and commoners gazed at Taichi, some with wide eyes and disbelief, others hiding a proud smile. The division within his nation was staring him in the face. "Bastard," Yamato muttered when the customers resumed their conversations. "Nice one, by the way."

Taichi bared his teeth. "What was I supposed to do? Do you think I would let that asshole talk to Hikari? What if he forces her to be the face of whatever movement they're pretending not to stand for?"

"I'm so confused." Sora spoke quietly, her posture rigid, hands folded in her lap. "Did he dislike Muggleborns or not? Was he just - pretending to be neutral on the matter?"

"Yes," Yamato said. "He was hoping Taichi would give the blood purists someone to rally against if he voices his opinion for the council. They're frustrated the emperor hasn't made his stance on the new measure clear."

"But wasn't it the council who put the measure in place?"

"It was a close vote. I think he's hoping some members might be swayed." Yamato shook his head. "Whichever side Taichi advocates for, he's screwed either way. He says he's against Muggleborns, the council will agree with their prince and possibly reverse the measure. He says he's for letting them stay, there's sure to be anger from the blood purists. The council might even reopen the measure for discussion out of fear of more riots and protests."

"And I don't want Hikari to be the one they're pissed at," Taichi added.

They looked at each other grimly. Taichi suddenly regretted ever leaving the school. This was supposed to have been a fun dinner with his friends, damn it. Maybe it wasn't so good to be the prince. Most other pureblood students didn't have to deal with political discourse when they stepped into a restaurant. Sora glanced away, her head bowed, deep in thought. He suddenly felt sorry for her - she was getting some firsthand experience into their complicated pureblood way of life.

"Who was the major proponent for the measure?" she asked after a pause. "Perhaps you should get in touch with that person, Taichi-san. Maybe he can help you." When Taichi hesitated, she went on, "I'm sorry some people are angry with you and you were forced to lie about the Muggleborn on your team. I'm just worried your family may face backlash because of Koushiro-kun and me."

The other Muggleborn hadn't even looked up as the conflict went on, too busy perusing the dessert menu, or perhaps diligently ignoring them all. Whatever the reason, the sight made Taichi laugh and his unease melted away. "I don't have any regrets about choosing you as Chaser, Sora. We'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen because we aren't doing anything wrong." With that decided, he plucked the dessert menu from Koushiro's fingers. "Now, who wants dessert? It's on me."

\--------

A/N: Next time: a new narrator, and more Jyou, because three chapters without him is way, way too many. There will be a short, two-chapter arc before the group finally goes to Kodama. Thank you for stopping by my fic!


	10. Princess

A/N: Please note that this is my interpretation of what Japanese royalty would be like in a wizarding setting. I'm probably going to get a bunch of stuff wrong. Please feel free to correct me, I'm always open to learning more.

_kitsune_ \- Japanese word for fox. They carry messages for people in wizarding Japan.

_shicho_ \- Japanese word for mayor

_furisode kimono_ \- the most formal type of women's kimono that is traditionally worn by unmarried women

_Banchō Sarayashiki_ \- a Japanese ghost story involving a servant who dies unjustly and returns to haunt the living

_ayu_ \- the palace's official falconer catches this type of fish the Nagar River, considered a springtime delicacy

_oni_ \- a kind of yōkai, ogre, or troll in Japanese folklore.

_tatsu_ \- Japanese dragons

_sori bashi_ \- a bridge that rises up at the center

_chadō_ \- tea ceremony

_tennō heika_ \- this is how the emperor is addressed

* * *

YAGAMI HIKARI

_Dear Takeru_ , she wrote,

_You told me e-mailing you in the Muggle world would be easier. Your highness, Lady Yagami Hikari, has no idea what that might entail, so I hope this letter with suffice. Please indulge me this archaic method of communication._

_Your poem was good, I really liked it. It made me think of that time we went to the beach near Ryuto. Remember how you fell in the water and I had to rescue you? Anyway, you used some words I don't understand. Please translate these: railway, ferris wheel, and scuba diving. ? None of those sound real, Takeru. You mentioned in your letter you're worried about Yamato. I've been thinking the same thing. I mostly just feel so bad for him. It isn't his fault he got caught up in his sister's mess. I can check up on him for you, though. I'll let you know what I find._

_Everything is normal here. Onii-san is Quidditch captain this year, did I tell you that? He's been working his poor team to the bone, but he knows what he's doing. I can't wait to watch the first match. I hope I can make it. Maybe the professors will find me a private booth I can watch the game from. Actually, that doesn't sound very fun. So many people are angry with Taichi, though. When I learned why, I was pretty angry, too. Not at onii-san, but at them. They're mad because he picked a Muggleborn for the team! Isn't that awful? So many people are showing their true colors these days. I'm thankful onii-san has an open mind and an open heart. He isn't listening to them at all and just keeps doing whatever he wants. Isn't that admirable?_

_People tell me I'm so much like my brother. I don't think that's true. I'm definitely smarter (ha), but onii-san would never hide in the palace, regardless of the difficulties he might face outside. Even if the world seems against him, he's out there without a care for what people think. Meanwhile, I've been hiding at home because I can't handle a few…well, creepy visions. I can't help but wish I really was like him, you know?_

_I wish you were here. My parents are having a dinner tonight with a couple guests and they're acting really mysterious about it. I can't figure out why. It isn't like we haven't had dinner with the Kidos before. I know you're tired of hearing it, but I wish we were both back at school. I wish we could just send foxes back and forth between our dorms like we used to. I miss the simpler days._

_I hope the Muggle world is being kind to you. Please send another attempt to explain the Tokyo public transport system, I'm still having difficulty wrapping my mind around it._

_I'll hear from you soon, right? Don't keep me waiting._

_Love, Hikari_

Cleaning her brush in the little cup of water and resting it atop the inkwell, Hikari waited for her letter to dry before she handed the letter over to the family's messenger kitsune. The fox took her letter in its jaws and she petted its white fur. "Will you be okay going all the way to Odaiba, Shiro?" she asked the little fox.

Messenger kitsune had their own brand of unique magic. Hikari's letters had no trouble reaching her friend before, but it still seemed like a monumental task to ask of such a small creature. The white fox yawned, perhaps in disbelief at her question, and vanished through the crack in the shoji, its tails sweeping behind it. Hikari stood up from her desk at the center of the room and padded to the engawa. She watched Shiro wind through the lush green gardens, hopping over creeks and ducking beneath vivid tree branches. Sometimes she regretted sending her messenger fox off with another letter. Until she sat down and responded to her friend Takeru, Shiro had been keeping her company between lessons. Now she was on her own again. Her parents kept themselves busy with royal affairs, meetings with shicho, and hosting very important, very boring dinners, but Hikari and her brother were not close to their parents anyway. She soon became desperate for someone to talk to. One day she had found herself attempting to befriend the court musician's apprentice as the poor boy tried to practice. He finally hid in the gardens to get away from her. Disappointed, Hikari turned to conversing with the palace guards, who conveniently couldn't leave their posts.

Hikari wandered through her chambers until she came across her wardrobe full of kimonos and remembered she should probably get dressed for dinner. At least her brother and the Kidos would be there to keep her company for an evening. She picked out her best furisode kimono and did her best to dress herself until the palace's servants arrived to help her. As they dressed her up and brushed her hair, Hikari spotted her Suzaku kamon. It had fallen, forgotten, between the door of a drawer beneath her closet as the servants fussed with her things. A servant spotted it and fixed the discrepancy by tossing the kamon into the draw with a bowed apology. Hikari gave her a weak smile.

When she was dressed, her hair clipped up, powders sprinkled across her face, the servants informed her of her plans for the evening before they left. Hikari looked around her room for Shiro and remembered she had just sent him away. She picked up her middle school Shapeshifting textbook and stepped outside, inhaling the flowery perfume of the gardens. The palace looked so beautiful in the springtime, and so did their capitol. She considered sneaking past the palace moat just for a glimpse of the blossoms in Orochi's gardens, But the reminder that she had missed the Seiryu festival made her heart sink. The Seiryu Festival was one of her favorites - and she wasn't even a Seiryu. She draped herself along the edge of the engawa, one leg dangling in the grass below, and reread the chapter on Animagi for the fifth time.

Some time later, she heard footsteps down one end of the engawa. Shutting her book with a snap and sitting up eagerly, Hikari beamed when she spotted Taichi. Her brother walked lazily toward her, a Quaffle in one hand. "Hey, Hikari, do you know when we're -"

But Hikari scrambled to her feet and spoke over him. "It's about time! Do you know how bored I've been? Do you know how many times I can reread the same chapters before I've got them all memorized? Would you like a list of Japan's registered Animagi, since I've had nothing better to do than read that chapter over and over and over again? Here we go: Koizumi Yu, Yamada Katsuo, Uzumaki Shouhei -"

He raised his hands in a placating manner, a grin on his face. "Okay, okay, I get it! You've been bored!"

"Bored and irritated," she corrected. Feigning indulgence, she put her hands on her hips and pouted, "You better have brought me something!"

"I hope this will appease Your Highness," he said mockingly. He brought out a book from the bag on his shoulder. She eagerly read the title: Banchō Sarayashiki. It was the tale of Okiku, a poor servant girl who became a vengeful ghost.

Hikari reached for it, beaming. She loved ghost stories. "Yes! Thank you! All right, I forgive you, if I must…this princess is pleased."

But when she took the book from him, a haunting chill prickled at the back of her neck that had nothing to do with the scary story. From somewhere both very close and very far away, she heard a guttural wail, the sound of glass breaking, a man shouting: "Just run! It's too late, just run!"

Her brother must have seen the look on her face. He seized her shoulders and the memory vanished like smoke. "Hikari! Shit, I'm sorry, did you get a…did you see something from the book?"

She managed a weak smile, but she could feel every bit of the terror and despair the man in the memory felt. "Um - did you get this book from someone else?"

"Well, yeah. It came from one of the villagers in Ryuto who lost his house to a yokai attack. Damn it, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." He grimaced and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll get you a new one, Hikari. Ugh, that was stupid of me."

"No, it's fine," she said quickly. She couldn't bear the thought of making him go out of his way for her, even though he should have known better.

What many people didn't understand about her powers was that it didn't just show a random memory. Depending on how close the object was to the event, she saw the victim's worst memory, something they would rather repress, something they didn't want anyone to see. And frankly, Hikari didn't want to see it either.

Hikari forced a smile, once again feigning pettiness. "We're the richest family in Kakasu and you couldn't get me a brand new book?! Thanks a lot, onii-san!"

"Oh, hush." He ruffled her hair. She giggled and squirmed away. They began their walk around the engawa, neither of them eager to return to the rigid life of royalty. Hikari balanced along the engawa's planks of wood in significantly higher spirits now that her brother was home. She held her arms out for balance, the long sleeves of the furisode kimono drifting behind her. "So I heard we're having ayu for dinner tonight. That's the only reason I'm here. Completely against my will. I'm forced to see my family when I'd rather be at the Quidditch pitch…"

Hikari laughed and pretended to shove him off the deck - in turn, he pretended to lose his balance and wobble over the edge, swinging his arms wildly.

"Whoa! Whoa, jeez! Hey, I was just kidding! When did you get so strong?!"

She seized his wrist and pulled him back, laughing. "Don't be such a butt. You would be lost without me."

"Yep, perfectly true," he said, reaching to ruffle her hair again, but she dodged him this time. "Everything has been okay here, right? They're treating you okay? You've got enough to do?"

Hikari shrugged. "Things are the same as ever. And you know how bored I've been." She peered at him. "You've got something to say, haven't you?"

"You caught me." Hikari waited for him to speak as they rounded a corner. Below the engawa, koi swam in the vast pond, their lithe bodies swimming around tree roots, lily pads, and the pillars supporting the deck, The architects had enchanted stepping stones to permanently float on the surface of the pond. Taichi and Hikari had spent many hours crouched in the center of the water, feeding the koi. "Okay, hear me out," Taichi said.

Hikari eyed him, wary. She wanted to pry, but all she could think to do was crack a joke. "The pressures of being a prince are too much for you and you're handing your inheritance over to me. I knew this was coming, onii-san. You don't have to say it, I'll be happy to accept."

"Ha! …No. Are you sure you weren't meant to be a Seiryu with sarcasm like that?" He took a breath. "Look, I know you don't want to talk about it. I know the thought of discussing your weird abilities makes you tense up and get angry."

She said nothing. All perfectly true. Taking a few breaths, Hikari figured she should at least listen to what he had to say. "Go on," she ground out.

"Only Kido's tried to fix it, right? I mean, he's done a ton of research on your powers, but he and his team haven't gotten anywhere. Right?"

"What are you getting at?" she asked, exasperated. Remembering Kido Osamu's empty promises just made her sad.

"Well, we both know you want to go back to school," he said. Hikari's gaze fell to the lush forests on the other side of the pond. Just over the tree tops, dark clouds loomed; storms were on their way.

She couldn't express how true that was. The palace was beautiful, but she missed Mahoutokoro's secret passages, she missed being a Suzaku, she missed her professors, she missed learning magic with her peers. Everything had changed after the Junsei and the blood purists rebelled. Her best friend was pulled out of school and the emperor and empress wanted her abilities under control before she interacted regularly with the public again. They couldn't risk her being struck with a vision in public; if word of it got out, it could make the royal family look weak.

She swallowed hard. "Yes," was all she could say.

"Okay, well, I know someone who might be able to help. It can't hurt to have him investigate, right?"

"Who?" She narrowed her eyes. "Not another Healer."

"Nope."

"One of our professors?"

"Nah."

Hikari fixed him with a questioning gaze. "Have I met this person?"

His smile faltered a bit. He shook his head. "Well, no. He's new this year. But um…what if I told you he has gold robes and is a damned genius?"

Ah, there it was. Understanding crashed into her like a wave. She looked away and continued balancing on the wooden planks. "You mean Koushiro-san," Hikari said. She hadn't met him yet, but Taichi kept her informed as to the goings-on with his new friends. Every time she thought about the first time Taichi and Koushiro met, her heart grew heavy. She felt so sorry for the first-year. No one deserved to be bullied like that. He must have been so lonely - his own House disliked him because of his gold robes and purebloods disliked him because he was a Muggleborn.

Thank goodness he had Taichi. Her brother had a knack for befriending those who really, really needed a friend. Even Ryuto had been alone when he started school, a tiny elementary school student disliked because of his small stature, social awkwardness, and penchant for getting in trouble. Taichi had been the only one to give him a chance.

But just because this guy was Taichi-approved didn't mean Hikari wanted him knowing her secrets. "I'm hearing doubt," her brother said. "Look, this guy hasn't let me down yet. He has successfully cast every spell in the textbook and he obviously has perfect grades."

"Onii-san, you can't have known him for more than a few weeks. My problem is way more complex than any first-year high school student can solve." He opened his mouth to protest, but she shook her head firmly. "I said no. And anyway, don't you think it's dangerous to expose our secrets to strangers?"

"He isn't a stranger," Taichi said, sounding hurt. "But I guess you've always been a private person. It took a while to convince you to let the Master Healer take a crack at your powers."

She huffed. "Except they didn't convince me. Our mother had him Apparate straight to the palace when I couldn't be reasoned with." The sting of that humiliation still burned when she thought about it. "I think I'll leave it to the professionals. What can a student do that the adults can't? And you didn't tell him, did you? You know that would be giving away royal secrets?"

"I didn't tell…uh, him. I told Sora, though."

The more Hikari heard about Takenouchi Sora, the more she liked her. Hikari had no idea if she would have the guts to leave her home behind and learn magic in a world where half the citizens didn't want her there. She hoped she could meet Sora someday. "That was dumb, onii-san."

He huffed out an exasperated noise. "Well, she asked about you! What the hell is a Muggleborn going to do with that information, anyway? Try to steal your magic?" The thought annoyed him so much he rambled on, forgetting entirely about the subject of Hikari's powers, to her relief. "I have been hearing that so much lately. You wouldn't believe how many purebloods are pulling me aside to warn me about letting Sora play Quidditch. And you wouldn't believe how many aren't talking to me anymore!"

She swallowed hard. When Taichi told her he and Ryota were no longer friends, she felt so sorry for him. Those two used to get into all sorts of trouble and pull pranks that would put her friend Takeru to shame. Years of friendship, just discarded - over something so trivial. "Just like Ryota-san. I'm sorry about that," she said gently. Part of her hoped Ryota would one day see reason, but she also thought he didn't deserve a second chance.

Taichi shook his head. "The people left in the club are turning out to be better friends anyway. Most of them," he amended with a growl. Hikari hid a smile. His rivalry with Ishida Yamato sounded so amusing and boyish. "But ugh, the club. Have you heard it's down to four members, including me? All because I let Sora on the team!"

"Mm. I can join, if you want. I'm great at dealing with yokai. They find me charming."

"No." Taichi said it at once, as she expected. "Way too dangerous. What am I going to tell our parents when you get ambushed by an oni or burned up by a tatsu?"

She smiled. "Why are you hunting oni and tatsu?"

But he went on as though she hadn't spoken. "I just hope our chances in the games aren't ruined. Because of such a stupid reason! And if we lose, Sora's never going to forgive herself for ruining our chances."

Hikari searched for the right thing to say. Quidditch was one of the few things Taichi was truly passionate about and good at - his grades weren't the best, but he always had his skill in Quidditch to fall back on. She had to offer her thoughts. "Sora-san sounds like she's going to be great," she began.

A satisfied smile crept onto her brother's face. "Yeah. She is. I wish I could get the rest of my House to see that."

"So do I. Even if they don't come around, you did the right thing. I'm proud of you for giving her a chance."

His smile turned embarrassed, as it often did when she praised him. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well. I might be digging myself into a hole here, but I'm pretty sure I'm in the right."

"You are."

After they crossed the sori bashi, Hikari's hand trailing along the arch of the wooden rail, they followed the engawa inside. It led them to a peaceful rest area just outside the prince's chambers, which were larger than hers. He had one section dedicated to his Quidditch collection. "Home away from home," he said, looking wistfully about the rooms. So. What else are you hoping they're serving for dinner, besides the ayu?"

"Steamed vegetables," she said, thinking happily of brussel sprouts sprinkled with sauce.

He wrinkled his nose. "Uh, okay. Aim higher, maybe? I'm craving red meat."

A shoji door slid open suddenly to reveal one of the family servants, Akio. "The emperor and empress wanted to let you know that the Kido family are visiting for dinner tonight, so kindly put on your nicest robes."

Taichi groaned audibly. Hikari smiled and offered a small bow. "Thank you, Akio."

A visit from the Kido family was nothing unusual, but she couldn't shake her unease. Hikari mulled over it as she waited for her brother to finish changing into his dinner attire. "I am not in the mood for this," Taichi grumbled when he met her in the hallway. He had replaced his school uniform with a very expensive evening kimono.

Hikari straightened his obi for him. "It is a bit strange," she said. "I don't know what it is, but I have a bad feeling about this dinner."

He blinked at her. "Really? What the hell could happen? It's just the Kidos. We've had them over tons of times."

"I don't know." She shrugged uneasily. "The timing seems strange, I guess. Why would they come over for a dinner during the term; doesn't Kido-san want Jyou-san studying as much as possible?"

"Maybe Kido needs something from the emperor and he's here to kiss ass? I don't know." He forced a smile that didn't meet his eyes. "Try not to worry about it, okay? They're going to come over, our parents will discuss business and politics with Kido-san and I'll make fun of Jyou for being way too high-strung. Just like every other dinner."

She found herself smiling. "Okay. You're right."

But as the afternoon went on, Hikari's unease crept back. Their father was busy with the court, so their mother, Lady Yuuko, asked the usual questions about the start of the school year as they milled about the palace, ordering servants around and assessing preparations. They followed her into the grand entrance hall. Golden constellations glittered down at them from the enchanted ceiling, each star representing one of their ancestors. Nearly every surface of the hall was made up of gold or nephrite. And tapestries of Yagami family kamon, a fanged black bear, hung from every pillar. "Your professors are well, I assume, Hikari?" she asked as she gestured for the servants to sweep beside the grand double doors. "The Yukimuras are still running things smoothly? I always did like them."

Taichi caught Hikari's eye and gave her a sad smile. Even he had picked up on their mother's lapse in memory; she spoke as though she had forgotten Hikari no longer attended Mahoutokoro regularly. She shouldn't have been surprised. In a palace this large and the emperor and empress so busy, of course they would have separate lives. "Yes, Empress," she said. "They are well."

"I hope you're looking after her," the empress continued without looking at either of them.

Taichi did not have to ask if she was speaking to him. His expression remained carefully neutral. "Of course."

But Hikari was not hurt by this. Far away, in the town of Isonade, lived the woman who had raised both of them, a kindly woman named Maki Kiyoko. Hikari wrote to her every week and sometimes Kiyoko was permitted to visit. At the age of three, royal children were separated from their families and put into the care of a nursemaid. It had been like that for generations.

Servants informed them the Kidos had Apparated outside the palace gates. The four members of the royal family took their seats beside each other on the throne, Hikari and her brother seated exactly two feet behind her parents. The emperor had joined them at last. He did not address Taichi, but asked Hikari about her studies before he took his seat on the throne. When they sat like this, Hikari often wondered how someone like a Muggle might perceive them. If they removed the royal garb and expensive accessories, would an outsider deduce these four stone-faced people were family?

At six o' clock precisely, the Kidos arrived. They approached the royal family, eyes fixed on the floor until the emperor addressed them, as was customary. Only Kido senior and his youngest son had joined them that evening. Kido senior removed his traveling cloak and tossed rudely it to Akio. He wore his hair pulled back into a low tail, accentuating the severity of his features.

Jyou, a few inches taller than his father and looking a bit pale, handed his cloak to the servant with an apologetic expression. Hikari smiled at her new class president. When she attended Mahoutokoro in earnest, she would rarely see him around Suzaku Tower. He always woke as early as possible and returned after everyone had gone to bed. Jyou wasn't wearing their red House colors. Jyou's father had been a proud member of Genbu House and thought that Suzaku House was a poor reflection of one's achievements. Hikari wondered if his father forced Jyou to wear dark colors to disguise him as a Genbu.

"Welcome, welcome, Osamu-san," her father said, standing up to greet his old friend. His royal robes trailed on the ground behind him. The empress, Taichi, and Hikari stayed in their seats. "It's so great to see you."

Jyou nervously fidgeted with his hands. The third year looked exhausted; dark circles under his eyes, a gaunt face, slumped shoulders. Hikari felt so sorry for him and made a note to thank him for the changes he had made around the school. He had scarcely been class president for a month and already Mahoutokoro had changed for the better. Kido Osamu stepped forward, but not without hissing at his son to fix his posture.

"Thank you. tennō heika," the elder Kido said. His cold gray eyes scanned them one at a time. "It is an honor to join you for dinner this evening."

The emperor chuckled. He gestured to the rest of his family. They rose, but kept their distance behind the emperor. "No need to be so formal - one would assume we didn't even know each other. Come, my friend, join us for chadō."

* * *

A/N: Next time, we'll finish up this little arc. Expect more Jyou and more drama! Thanks for reading.


	11. Promise

chabudai - a low Japanese table, different from a kotatsu in that it has folding legs and no blanket cover

shodo - a form of calligraphy; another new class at Mahoutokoro

kirin - sort of the Japanese unicorn

baku - yokai that feed on the dreams of humans (I believe Tapirmon is based off this yokai)

chawan - tea bowl

seiza - term for the standard formal traditional way of sitting in Japan

shiromuku - a wedding kimono

tomesode - a formal kimono worn by married women

* * *

YAGAMI HIKARI

For the first half hour of the visit, their parents bored them as they sat at the chabudai drinking tea and discussing the state of the wizarding world, just as Taichi had predicted. Jyou remained silent beside his father, his posture stiff and his hands folded in his lap, the perfect picture of a well-raised pureblood. But he would not look at his father, and as he gazed at his hands instead of his hosts, his glasses kept sliding down his nose. Rather than fixing the problem and turning his gaze upward, every once in a while he pushed them back into place.

The fifth time this happened, Kido Osamu snatched Jyou's glasses from his face in irritation. "How many times are you going to do that, damn it? Stop fidgeting with them."

Jyou flinched badly, blinking. "Yes, chichi-ue. I'm sorry."

Hikari didn't try to catch his eye. After having them visit year after year, she had seen how cruel Kido Osamu could be to his youngest. It was one of the reasons she so disliked him. Her mother cleared her throat. "Children, why don't you go study with Jyou-kun before dinner?

She could see the relief on Taichi's face. As they got up to leave, Hikari very nearly forgot her manners. "Thank you for the tea," Hikari said, bowing toward her parents and Akio.

Kido senior glared at his son until he hastily thanked them, too. Hikari grimaced.

She followed the boys across the hall and into a quad-section of shoji, berating herself. Should she apologize to Jyou? She hadn't meant to make him look bad in front of his father - it was just in Hikari's nature to be grateful. But the thought vanished from her mind when Taichi groaned. "Are you seriously going to study?" he asked, watching Jyou retrieve his school bag back into existence from a Banishing Charm.

Jyou gave him pause, frowning. His wand arm dropped. "Um - that's what we said we would do."

"I didn't say anything about studying. How about we sneak into the gardens and practice some Quidditch?" A wicked grin crossed his face. "I bet you're a terrible flyer."

Jyou wrinkled his nose. He was already unfurling magical scrolls and opening textbooks. Hikari ran her eyes over some of his subjects: arithmancy, shodo, and a huge book regarding Healing. "You'd be right. Besides, wouldn't your parents be angry we were goofing off instead of spending our time wisely?"

Taichi flopped down on the futon. They had chosen a room with a door to the outside. Hikari cracked it open so they could see the gardens and watch the setting sun. "Wow, can't believe the class president is a kiss-ass."

"Taichi," Hikari said sharply, scowling in his direction; he paid no attention, nor did he heed the hurt on Jyou's face. Taichi and Jyou had never gotten along and neither made much effort to improve the relationship. They both just accepted they were too different to ever become friends. "I'll study with you, Jyou-san," she added, kneeling beside the kotatsu, which was covered with Jyou's schoolwork. "I mean, I know it's over my level, but I'm sure there's something I could learn."

The older boy gave her a kind smile. "Okay. Have you ever tried summoning a Patronus?"

"Ooooh." Her eyes became very wide and she sat up a bit straighter. Patronuses fascinated her. She loved that the form it took was unique to each wizard. "I've tried, but it never forms correctly. It's a hard spell."

"It's not impossible for middle schoolers to cast it," said Jyou, turning his Counterspells and Defense textbook to the correct page. His spoke quieter when he continued, nervously smoothing his clothing, "I just really need to get some practice in… The Patronus is definitely going to be part of my midterms and I haven't been able to cast one yet."

Hikari glanced toward the dining room across the hall, but their parents were still chatting. Kido senior gave no indication he had heard about his son's failure. When she looked back to Jyou, he had followed her gaze; between his brows was a crease of worry. "Well, we'd better get started. Here are the wand movements," she said to distract him, studying Jyou's textbook and practicing them - it took a powerful stance and a slashing wand cast. She took care not to touch his textbook, however. She had made that mistake before. "These don't look too hard, but…we have to think of something happy every time we want to cast one? It's supposed to be a projection of all positive feelings…"

"That sounds inconvenient if you're running for your life," Taichi said from the futon.

They spent the next half hour trying to get their Patronuses to materialize. Hikari was sweating, her kimono's huge, impractical sleeves rolled up and her wand-hand cramping as she watched the huge mass of silver attempt to form but ultimately dissipating. "That was closer," said Jyou. He looked so exhausted by this point she almost suggested he take a nap before dinner. His Patronus had not progressed either, but at least it looked less like a blob than hers. "I think it's supposed to have four legs."

Hikari was tired too, but managed to laugh and crack a joke. "Well, that narrows it down. I mean, everyone knows about the great blob yokai. How about you try again?"

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " They watched as a glimmering, silvery mass burst from his wand - the lithe shape danced around the room before it too disappeared. Jyou pocketed his wand with a sigh. "It's looked like that since the first time I tried to cast one. Taichi-san, are you sure you don't want to try?"

"Nope." Her brother lazily fumbled with a Quaffle, tossing it up in the air.

Hikari scowled at him. "Don't be such a butt. What if you need to cast this someday?"

He brushed a speck of dirt from the Quaffle. She couldn't remember who, but a famous Quidditch player had gifted him that ball when he was young. "I can't believe you guys are studying on a Friday night. If we're stuck here, we might as well do something interesting, right?"

"More interesting that Patronuses?" Hikari pouted.

To their surprise, Jyou closed his Counterspells textbook. "I hate to say it, but perhaps you're right. I've been so exhausted lately… I could use a break. How is it going with your club?"

Taichi shrugged. "It's all right. We're still having fun and chasing down yokai."

"Are you going Kodama?" His voice sharpened with a strange combination of concern and authority. Hikari glanced between the two of them. When had Kodama come up?

He caught the Quaffle with a sharp slapping sound. "Hmm, join our club and maybe I'll let you in on the news. Hey - I just thought of something. You're best friends with Yamato, right?"

Jyou blinked. "Um, yes, we've been friends since middle school."

"Awesome. Maybe you can help explain why he doesn't like me. Or at least, whatever it is I can do to get along with him." Taichi rolled over and fixed Jyou with a frustrated gaze. "The guy is way too prissy and pretty for me to ever be good friends with. We're in the same club, though. I should try to get along with him, but I don't even know where to start."

Hikari silently cheered her brother for making an effort with Yamato. After watching the two of them interact, she was sure there was no way to salvage their relationship, but Taichi was willing to try. Jyou considered it, pushing up his glasses with his index finger. "Well…the two of you are very different. I think it's your informal nature that sets him off. He's proud but you tend to address him like you're good friends, which obviously isn't the case."

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Does it really matter what I call him? Prissy ass little…"

"Maybe try adding an honorific when you address him," Jyou suggested. "Also, he's told me you don't really think things through. Maybe - maybe try being more cautious with your decisions. He might respect you more."

Hikari knew Taichi was far more likely to quit the Quidditch team than attempt to think his decisions through, but perhaps he would take Jyou's advice to heart. Taichi blew his hair out of his face. "Uh, I guess we'll see about that. At least I have a better idea of where he's coming from now."

"I wouldn't take it personally if you do these things and he still doesn't like you," Jyou went on. "He keeps his circle very small. I think it's just me, Takeru-kun, and Maeda-san he really trusts." It took Hikari a moment to remember Maeda Naoko was Yamato's girlfriend.

It was then Hikari remembered her promise to Takeru. "Oh - hey, about Yamato-san." As the boys looked at her, she hesitated and considered her words carefully. Bringing up the Junsei was never a good idea, even in the presence of two purebloods who had escaped the mess relatively unscathed. "I was wondering how he's been doing since um - you know, his arrest."

As she expected, Jyou's long face became drawn. "He doesn't talk about it much, but I can tell it's been difficult for him," he said after a pause. "After he was forced to betray the Junsei, they made sure to make his life as difficult as possible. Those who escaped jail time, anyway. Mostly the families of -"

Taichi shot up into a sitting position. His jaw hung dropped. "Wait, what? Are you saying he was a member of the Junsei?"

"Onii-san, don't you pay attention?" Hikari said impatiently. "He did it to protect his sister."

"I don't know what Ren-san was thinking." Jyou crossed his arms, his face grim. "I think Yamato is less upset about the ostracization and more upset that the progress he made in repairing his relationship with his sister was ruined."

For once, Taichi was silent. Hikari could almost hear the wheels turning in his head. "And he doesn't have Takeru-kun right now, either," she added sadly.

"No, he doesn't," Jyou agreed. Dropping his gaze and clasping his long fingers together, he said in a hushed tone, "I was just wondering, and if you two haven't heard anything that's fine, but… There haven't been any talk of releasing members of the Junsei from prison, have there?"

Hikari blinked and looked to Taichi. "Uh, not that I heard of," he said, baffled and frowning. "Should there be? Where the hell did you hear that?"

Jyou's shoulders drooped. "I just - it's something I keep hearing around the hospital, around my hometown, around the capitol. Whispers from the purebloods who seem to think the group is going to be released regardless of what the emperor says." He waved a dismissive hand, but looked as though he was trying to convince himself. "It's um, it's all hearsay. Right?"

"Well shit, I hope so," Taichi said.

Hikari's thoughts were with Sora and Koushiro and what it would mean for them if the council allowed the Junsei to walk free. She shuddered. "Let us know if you hear anything confirmed," she said. "Ugh, it better not be true, though."

"I don't know what Yamato would do if it were," Jyou said grimly.

Akio arrived to announce it was almost time for dinner. "Five minutes," he told them, and disappeared to the kitchens.

Hikari stowed her wand away. "Thank you for practicing with me. I'm sure it'll come in handy when I have to learn this in high school.

"I just wish mine would form." Jyou wrung his hands. "I'm going to be in trouble for my midterms if it doesn't appear by then."

She smiled, hoping to encourage him. "That last time seemed really close. It looks like it's going to be some kind of flying yokai. You've almost got it, I'm sure."

Jyou blinked at her, a tinge of red on his cheeks. "Oh, um - thanks," he said, ducking his head. He hurried to collect his school supplies. Deflecting her praise, too unused to it to react properly. He had been listening to his father too much. Hikari's heart twisted. "Sorry, let me clean this up…"

Taichi, of course, noticed nothing. He stowed the Quaffle in the ottoman and stood, stretching. "All right, let's eat," he said, finally looking somewhat interested in the evening's activities.

They followed Taichi into the dining room where their parents waited for them. The emperor and empress sat at the head of the chabudai. Kido Osamu absently sipped his tea, eyeing the children with a scowl. Taichi and Hikari each took a seat. Holy yokai such as kirin and baku danced on the painted shoji surrounding them.

Jyou made to sit beside his father, but Kido senior said sharply, "No - sit over there, by Hikari-oujo."

Hikari gave a start. After a moment's hesitation, Jyou obediently sat beside her so they had one end of the table to themselves. Unease stirred in the pit of her stomach. Wouldn't it have made more sense to have the boys sit together? She looked questioningly at her mother, but her eyes were fixed on her empty miso bowl.

The miso soup arrived. Akio silently filled their bowls before going back to the kitchens to retrieve the main course. Hikari murmured her thanks once hers was filled, but she made no move to eat. Something was wrong here. "How has your new schooling gone, Hikari-oujo?" Kido senior asked her. "I hope the new term has treated you well." When he spoke to her, his words were honeyed, far from the terse tone he took with his son.

She regarded him calmly, though her heart pounded. She wished she could talk to her parents alone. "It's been fascinating, to say the least. My tutors have been excellent. I was allowed to begin shodo this term. The clerical script seems to suit me best. I've already cast a few spells through the brush strokes."

His eyebrows rose, impressed. "Well, that's no easy feat. I remember it took Jyou until his second year of high school to cast a spell through calligraphy! I'm glad to see some students take their studies seriously."

Jyou tensed beside her. Anger seethed within her; how dare Kido senior mock his own son in his presence? She opened her mouth - there was no way she could let that injustice stand. But Jyou whispered "don't," so quietly only she could hear. Her mouth snapped shut. She ought to say something in response to Kido senior's backhanded praise, but she didn't trust herself to speak. "Our Hikari always been serious about her schoolwork," said her father. "I wouldn't be surprised if she taught you boys some spells while you were studying."

Kido senior grunted. "Yes, what were you working on?"

"Patronuses," she said after a pause.

"Ah, yes. The ultimate Light spell, the embodiment of all positive energy. Did you know all Japanese Patronuses take the form of yokai? What form did yours take, Hikari-san?"

She smiled modestly. "Thank you for your faith in my spellwork, but mine has yet to form."

"Well, that's all right - you're still in middle school, after all. Although," he continued, "have you heard about that first-year who has gold robes already? I bet he could cast a Patronus. Barely out of middle school and he already has perfect grades! Perhaps you should ask him what he's doing right, Jyou."

Jyou dropped his gaze. Her heart ached for him. Hikari looked across the table at Taichi. Even he looked a bit peeved at that remark, but remained silent, as no one had yet spoken directly to him. She swallowed hard. Jyou was her friend and did not deserve his father's cruel comments. She had to stand up for him - it was simply something she had to do. "Jyou-san has already made some great strides in his role as class president," she blurted out. Her voice was too loud, too forced; she hastened to correct it. "The library's gotten the improvements he requested and there are new tools in all the classrooms - spare books, scrolls, and other supplies."

There was a beat of silence as Kido senior sipped his sake. Jyou sat so stiffly he might have been a statue. When his father set his glass down, he said wryly, "Yes, well, it's hardly a surprise he was elected. All the teachers know our family - they would have been ridiculed if they chose anyone else. If it hadn't been for my influence, he wouldn't have been elected at all."

Jyou's hands clenched into fists where they sat on his knees. Hikari felt hollow and cold. Her attempt to defend him had backfired horribly. Her mind raced to find another way to help him, but what if Kido senior found a way to twist that around too? Worse yet, what if she embarrassed her parents?

But to everyone's surprise, the emperor chuckled. "Osamu-san, may I remind you that your Patronus hasn't managed to form either?"

Kido smiled, or rather he showed his teeth. "Yes, tennō heika. My studies have been focused in the area of Healing. I haven't had to work on a spell outside the my area of study." _Jyou-san can say the same thing, you unbelievable butt_ , Hikari thought. He decided to change the subject, but it wasn't for the better. Turning back to Hikari, he went on, "And I'm assuming your experience with your - unusual - abilities hasn't changed much."

"No, Kido-san." Hikari fidgeted with the sleeves of her kimono beneath the chabudai.

"I thought so. I'm afraid there has been little progress in our research. Although, perhaps," he continued, his eyebrows raised importantly, "we ought to shift our focus. We have been trying to eliminate these strange visions you receive, or at least allow you some semblance of control over them. Perhaps we are looking at this the wrong way."

Hikari wanted to glance at her brother, but she forced herself to remain perfectly still. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that some would consider these visions a blessing. Have you considered using them for investigative work?" he asked her. Hikari froze, her hands clasped around her tea. "Perhaps you would have more success tracking down deserters, errant yokai, or criminals."

Some purebloods used the word deserter when they talked about a wizard who left Kakasu and fell in love with a Muggle. She had heard the term used many times for parents of half-bloods. Hikari forced a polite smile. "Ah, well… I don't know if I would be interested in doing that…"

"I would think on it," Kido went on. "Think of it as turning a poor hand into something great. You would be turning your problem into an asset."

It was fortunate the main course arrived when it did. Both Taichi and Hikari got their wish - steamed vegetables, freshly caught ayu, poultry, and small amounts of red meat. Their plates were loaded, and by the time all the food had been passed around, Hikari was surrounded by plates of food. She had taken the smallest portions she could, but there always seemed to be too much. She hoped Akio would get a share, too.

The adults spoke amicably as they ate. Taichi bent sullenly over his food, his expression drawn. Jyou seemed almost afraid to move. Hikari said nothing. She couldn't wait for this evening to be over so she could find a way to make it up to Jyou. Why did his father have to be so cruel to him?

"A delicious dinner as always, tennō heika," Kido senior said, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin. "Please give my regards to Akio."

"Of course," her father said.

There was a beat of silence as the two locked eyes. Her mother suddenly seemed very interested in tidying up her kimono. Taichi carried on eating, but Hikari tensed. What was going on? She wasn't the only one uneasy; Jyou looked nervously between them, a deep frown on his face.

Her father placed his chopsticks beside his chawan bowl and linked his fingers together. Hikari's heart pounded. She couldn't help herself from breaking seiza and shifting her legs. "There was actually something we have to tell you," he said at last. Taichi froze, rice dribbling from his mouth. It was so quiet in the dining room Hikari could hear Akio cleaning up in the kitchens. "We needed Osamu-san and Jyou-kun present, as well."

"Yes, I think we came to an agreement," said Jyou's father.

Something clicked in Hikari's mind, but the realization wouldn't register, wouldn't take form - it was as though her brain tried to protect her from the truth of the situation. She glanced sideways at Jyou. He stared at his father in utmost confusion, his hand raised toward his face, perhaps trying to keep himself from blurting out a protest. Clearly he had nothing to do with this agreement the adults had reached.

"Our families have known each other for a long time," said her father, nodding toward Kido. "The Healing business is imperative; not to mention the research Osamu-san has put into understanding your powers, Hikari."

Jyou's father drummed his fingers on the table perhaps impatiently, willing Hikari's father to get on with it. The older man glanced at his son with a smirk. Taichi blinked, staring at the emperor. He had no idea what was going on.

Hikari sat frozen. Her heart pounded in her throat.

"So," her father continued, speaking instead to his plates, "we believe that it would be best for both our families if we joined them together. Hikari, we have arranged for a unity to take place between you and Jyou-kun. We believe it is in the best interest for -"

There was a terrible clang - Taichi slammed his fist on the table, shaking the ceramics. Hikari jumped badly. "No," her brother snarled in a voice quite unlike his own. As her ears rang with the weight of her father's words, she stared into Taichi's face - she hadn't seen him look so angry in a long time. "No! You can't do this!"

"You have no say in this," their father said sternly, without looking at his son. But this only seemed to enrage him further. "The Kidos have always been good friends to us. Jyou-kun is a good match for your sister. They belong to the same House and have similar values. We put a lot of thought into -"

"This isn't fair!" Taichi shouted. "She's thirteen! You can't steal her future away like this! You don't know what her plans are!"

The emperor spoke sharply, his lips almost immobile. "Do not interrupt me. She is the princess. Did you think she would be free to marry whomever she wanted at the risk of disgracing us?"

Hikari sat rigid. Dimly, she was aware her mouth hung open and her hand had flown to her chest. She imagined a wedding. A shiromuku tailored just to her size. They would have the ceremony in the gardens. But when she looked into her new husband's face, she couldn't picture it, couldn't see it.

This couldn't be real.

Kido senior snorted. "I doubt she does either. This makes it easier for her. She will have a guaranteed way to build a solid future. But your point is irrelevant. She is a princess of Kakasu, and the emperor and empress decide her future."

"He's too old for her," Taichi growled.

He waved a dismissive hand. "Four years age difference won't matter much when she's graduated Mahoutokoro, which is when the wedding will take place. By then, Jyou will have a good start to his career."

Her brother turned to their parents. "You can't be serious about this," he ground out. "Mother - say something! Are you really going to force Hikari to marry him?"

Kido senior bristled. "Are you trying to say my son isn't -"

"I think Hikari understands why this is necessary," their mother said gently, quietly. "Everyone will benefit from this arrangement. Hikari has - unusual - magic, so marrying a Healer like Jyou-kun who understands -"

But Taichi would not be swayed. With a shaking hand, he pointed across the table at Jyou; the older boy flinched. "He's not even doing well at Healing! Kaminaga said he's afraid of every gruesome Curse that comes into the hospital -"

"Yes, I'm aware of how you treated my second-in-command yesterday," Jyou's father growled. Hikari stared at her brother. What on earth had happened between him and Kaminaga? Jyou, meanwhile, looked as though he wanted nothing more than to disappear. He couldn't bear to look his father in the eyes as Kido scowled at him and continued, "While Jyou's progress is disappointing, I have no doubt Kaminaga-san will help turn him around. He has trained some of the best Healers in our facility. You have no reason to worry," he added to her parents, who nodded their understanding.

Taichi bared his teeth. "No! Damn it, Hikari's future is not some - business transaction - this isn't fair to her! She should have some say in it."

"Very well." Kido senior folded his hands and regarded her calmly. "Hikari-oujo, your brother seems to think our family and my son are not good enough for you. Would you like to weigh in?"

As Hikari stared at him blankly, Taichi growled. "Not now, damn it! What thirteen year old knows who the hell she wants to marry?"

"Stop swearing, Taichi. This behavior is unacceptable," their mother said. "What did you say to Kaminaga-san? We mean your second-in-command no disrespect, Osamu-san."

"Are you serious? Are we even having the same conversation?" Taichi slammed his hands on the table. The silence rang throughout the dining hall - all eyes were on him. "She is not going to go through with this. I'm going to fight it every step of the way. Hikari doesn't want this. She doesn't want to be part of your plans. She has her own ideas for her future, princess or not. I'm going to my room. Hikari, let me know when they've left."

He got up from the table and strode out of the dining hall, his hands clenched.

Hikari felt numb. She didn't trust herself to look at Jyou, who had not yet spoken either. A million thoughts bounced around her head, but not one of them registered; all she could focus on was the ringing in her ears.

"I apologize for the prince's behavior, Osamu-san," the emperor said stiffly.

"Oh, it's no trouble." Kido senior placed his napkin down and said offhandedly, "Well, I think that went well. Thank you for the dinner. I look forward to discussing these negotiations further. Send me a fox with the details."

"Of course," her father said.

"Come along, Jyou."

The older boy beside her hesitated, then got to his feet in shaky, jerky movements. Hikari caught a glimpse of his face; he was paper-white and his eyes were wide. She almost wanted to say something to him. "I'll join you on your way out," her father offered, and walked with them as they left the dining room.

There was a beat of silence. Hikari couldn't look at her mother. "Hikari," her mother said gently, "please understand that we aren't doing this to punish you. Jyou-kun is a very nice boy and I know he will be good to you. He is from an upstanding pureblood family. We are concerned only for your future, given these strange abilities of yours, and by marrying into the Kido family, you are guaranteed a good life."

Hikari could not think of anything to say. All she could hear was the pounding in her ears. "Please excuse me," she tried to say, but it most likely came out as mumbled gibberish.

She headed through the shoji before her father returned. Her legs moved stiffly, awkwardly, as though she had never used them before, and she hardly felt the chilly evening air. When she reached the prince's quarters, suddenly her thoughts solidified into one concept - arranged marriage. Her parents had agreed to give her up to an arranged marriage. Her pulse quickened and she rubbed at her eyes to alleviate the pressure. Arranged marriages were not uncommon in the pureblood world, especially in royalty. She just never thought it would happen to her so soon.

But her parents knew best, didn't they? She pictured herself in a dark blue tomesode kimono to match Jyou's eyes, wearing the Kido family kamon, a white-eyed owl. The thought made her sick to her stomach and she clapped a hand over her mouth. Taichi was right. She was thirteen! How could her parents make her think about marriage already?

And yet, a tiny voice in the back of her head reminded her: she should have seen this coming.

She slid open the door. Taichi sat slouched in his desk chair, the Quaffle clenched between his hands and his gaze far away. When she stepped inside, he looked at her. "This isn't what you want, right?" he said bluntly. His eyes were very cold.

She didn't know what to say. Her words died in her throat. The pressure behind her eyes gave way and moisture filled her vision. Hikari brought her hands to her mouth as tears fell in twin rivulets down her cheeks. At once, Taichi got to his feet and embraced her.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'll find you a way out of this. I promise."

* * *

A/N: Uh oh. I'm sure this won't affect Taichi's behavior in Kodama next chapter.

These chapters keep getting longer and longer. Fun fact: this was the first scene I ever wrote for this fic. It's interesting how much different it is from the first draft.

Next time: the first part of the Kodama arc! (finally) Thanks for reading!


	12. Forest

A/N: I apologize for the delay! This is a four-chapter arc so I wrote ahead a little bit to make sure it all connected. On the plus side, the next chapter is also done and ready for posting. Yay!

_chabune_ \- a type of boat used in the Edo period

_doshin_ \- low class samurai. I might not be using this term correctly. I was trying to figure out what the law enforcement would be in this setting. This is my interpretation. On Kakasu, they were soldiers who fought in the Yokai Wars and moved on to perform duties such as prison guards and patrolling. But it was probably higher class samurai who arrested Yamato, such as yoriki.

_machiya_ \- traditional wooden townhouses found throughout Japan and typified in the historical capital of Kyoto

_ikayaki_ \- grilled squid

* * *

TAKENOUCHI SORA

Throughout their ride on the chabune, the silence had Sora on edge. The enchanted little boat drifted across the stagnant river, and the closer they drew to Kodama, the thicker the surrounding forest became. Trees grew dense, thick curtains of leaves hanging on either side of the water, which was murky with mud and smelled of algae. Roots had even crawled into the river and created their own twisted grove. Every once in a while, she could see a tiny orb of jade light drifting between the branches. It vanished when she blinked.

Everything about the wizarding world amazed her. For Taichi and Yamato, this was just another ride to Kodama. But she had never seen anything like this before. It was yet another thing to get used to, like wearing kimono every day, relying on magic for simple tasks, and sleeping in a dormitory tower with other kids her age. It was strange and a bit scary, but she wouldn't trade it for anything. Sora drew away from the edge of the boat to check on the boys. As they had discussed, no one brought their school robes. Koushiro sat hunched on one end of the chabune, his nose in a ridiculously complicated textbook. Yamato lounged across from her, lost in thought. And Taichi slumped with his back to them at the front of the boat, his head resting on his arms, for once completely silent.

Sora frowned at him. Throughout their classes that day, he had not been himself. Taichi scarcely said a word that morning and she had to remind him that the trip to Kodama was today. He offered her clipped, one-word responses and had even snapped at her when she verified the trip was still on. Clearly, something had happened the day before, something he hadn't shared with her. Was it a wizarding thing she didn't understand? Perhaps today was significant in pureblood culture, something she was too new to grasp. But wouldn't they have said something if today was unacceptable?

Perhaps she could ask Yamato, then. Her eyes drifted to the boy sitting across from her. Something strange fluttered in her chest. She dropped her gaze at once, sheepish and a bit ashamed. She couldn't help it - Yamato was ridiculously handsome, perhaps more so than he realized, and she disliked her stupid, shallow crush. She barely knew him as a person. And he had a girlfriend. She had to keep reminding herself that.

But just because she was smitten with him didn't mean she couldn't talk to him. Taking a deep breath, she caught his eye and managed a shaky smile. "Do you know what's going on with him?" Sora asked, tilting her head toward their sulking leader.

He hardly spared Taichi a glance. Sora admired his startlingly icy blue eyes and nearly missed his answer. _I never had a chance_. "No idea. He's been more insufferable than usual."

"Oh, that's hardly fair. We don't know what happened. Maybe it was something serious."

He raised a pale eyebrow. "I doubt it."

It was clear Yamato didn't want to talk about Taichi. She should have expected that - the two could hardly stand each other. A few more moments of silence. She had to keep him talking. She couldn't explain it, but she wanted him to feel comfortable speaking to her. "So you were raised in Kodama? You must know the city pretty well, right? Will you show me around?"

He looked at her with some surprise. Sora felt herself flush. How obvious could she be with her feelings…! She had practically asked him on a date. Despite the obviousness of her proposal, Yamato reacted calmly. "I'll show you guys the highlights, but there's not much to see. It's known for its forest spirits, hospital, and Quidditch team. People like it because it's built into and around the forest."

"It sounds beautiful," she said.

He bowed his head. "It is, but it's also very dangerous. I tried to warn you. I'm only coming along to try and keep you two out of trouble, but there's only so much I can do."

Sora took in the seriousness of his expression, the desperation in his voice, his tense posture. He knew the town's views better than anyone and yet she had still dismissed his warnings. But going to Kodama was something she just felt she had to do. "I'll be careful," she promised.

He did not look convinced. "Just try not to let anyone know you're Muggleborn."

He looked away, closed himself off again. Sora watched him. Her mind churned with curiosity, remembering what that Kaminaga man said in the restaurant about his arrest; when Taichi mentioned he may be connected to the Junsei; when he desperately tried to dissuade her from coming to Kodama based on first hand experience. She could not keep her questions to herself. "How do you know so much about the Junsei?" she asked after an uncomfortable pause.

When their eyes met, a fire lit behind his eyes and his expression had gone blank with shock. Guilt roiled in her gut.

"I'm sorry." She dropped her gaze at once. "I just - I keep hearing warnings about you, how you're connected to the Junsei. Mostly from Taichi-kun, I suppose. And Kaminaga-san said - he said you were arrested? Is that true?"

Yamato looked away. Something close to pain flashed through his face. Before Sora could apologize again, he said, "Why do you want to know?"

She was in for it now. The words tumbled out before she could stop herself. "If you were really on the Junsei's side, you wouldn't have fought so hard against Koushiro and me coming here, right? So either your arrest made you change your mind, or you were never on their side to begin with." His expression had become unreadable when he met her gaze. Sora found herself smiling, as she often did when she was being perfectly honest. "I'm partial to the latter. I don't think you were ever one of the Junsei, no matter what people have been saying."

Sora wished she knew what he was thinking. He was so impossibly hard to read, even more so than Koushiro, who didn't seem to have much range of emotion. In contrast, Yamato cycled through emotions faster than she could keep up. She thought for a moment he would thank her, but something hardened in his eyes when he said, "I was never one of them. Not - in truth. I was trying to help someone who didn't want to be helped. In the end, I had to give up many of the Junsei up to the doshin. I was never truly allowed into the group anyway, since I'm half-blood."

"You're a half-blood?" she whispered in surprise. So his mother was a Muggle? When Yamato's eyebrows rose, she said quickly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to assume…"

"Yes. We're half-bloods. I'm going to leave it at that." He sat back against the side of the chabune, his posture closed off once again.

Sora watched him a bit sadly. She should have known he wouldn't want to open up to her, but even so…a dispute like the one he lived through did not sound like something one should bear alone. His situation was unique and complicated because people from both sides disliked him: the blood purists because he had betrayed the Junsei and the more tolerant citizens because he had belonged to the controversial group. "I'm sorry," she said again. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I'll be here if you ever do."

He didn't thank her. He gave her another long look, his mind clearly working. Perhaps trying to gauge her sincerity. At last, Yamato looked away. "You should check on Taichi."

Perhaps it was best to give him some space. "Okay. Take care of yourself."

As the river narrowed and a bridge came into view, she knew they didn't have much time before they hit land in Kodama. Sora kept her hand on the railing as she tottered across the wavering boat. A fisherman lounging on the bank waved at them next to his impressive haul. She took a seat beside Taichi and touched his shoulder. He didn't even move. "Hey, are you okay?"

Taichi grunted. With a dull expression but a frustrated intensity in his eyes, he lacked his usual animation. "Yep. Great. Hey, where do you think the hospital in Kodama is? I haven't been here in years."

Sora blinked, surprised he would ask. "Uh, I think Ishida-kun would know. Why, who are you planning to send to the hospital?" Her tone turned teasing and she nudged him. "Not one of us, I hope."

"Yeah. Oh, look." Clearly not listening, Taichi gestured toward the treeline ahead. "Looks like we're getting close."

"Looks that way. I'm excited." She smiled and tried to catch his eye, but he wouldn't look at her. She had tried to engage him in their usual banter and he hadn't even reacted. Her smile slipped away. "Taichi-kun, is something going on? You seem a bit off."

He shook his bushy head. "Nope, everything's good. Let's get ready." Standing abruptly, he walked toward the center of the boat and shouted at the other two. "Hey! We're about to hit land! Koushiro, stop reading, and Yamato, stop brooding. Everyone ready to investigate some yokai?" Sora came up behind him as Yamato gave Taichi a searching look. Koushiro had not put his book down. "Let's make sure we have everything. Mons? Bags? Wands?"

"Of course we have our wands," Yamato snapped.

The change was instantaneous. Taichi bared his teeth and rounded on Yamato. "Don't get bitchy with me for double checking. I'll throw you off this boat if you piss me off too much."

_Whoa_. Sora stood between them at once, her hands raised. "Guys, please, this is our first club trip in a while. Let's not fight, okay? How about we strategize about the sagasu instead?"

Another pause. Taichi's eyes narrowed. "Whatever. Do what you want."

Yamato and Sora looked to one another. What was going on with him? She opened her mouth to suggest perhaps they put off this trip until Taichi felt better, but Yamato spoke first. "I should have mentioned this earlier, but don't give anyone in Kodama your name." His eyes closed briefly. "Our families have been around Kakasu long enough that if they hear a family name they don't recognize, they'll know you aren't from around here. It will just raise more questions and eventually they'll figure out you're not a pureblood. Oh, and don't mention that this is your first trip to Kodama."

Another rule to follow. Sora nodded once. "Okay, I understand."

"They'll be fine," Taichi growled, but Yamato wisely ignored him.

"And, just in case someone gets too curious, what's the plan if someone asks your blood status?" he asked her.

Sora smiled. "Tell them I'm a half-blood, that my mother is the Muggle, and my father is a merchant in Isonade."

She wished she didn't have to lie, but if it would make Yamato feel better about the situation, she could be half-blood for a day. When they created the plan, she had asked Yamato why they didn't just say she was a pureblood. He had laughed and said that no one would believe that; even saying she was a half-blood was questionable. She hadn't asked what he meant and even wondered if she should have been offended.

Yamato nodded once. "Good."

Taichi turned away, shaking his head.

The boat drifted beneath a bridge and before she knew it, a city surrounded both sides of the river. Sora caught glimpses of machiya built along the riverbank, clusters of trees between them. She could smell street food cooking from the narrow main road where witches and wizards bustled about.

Gently, the chabune bumped against a dock. Taichi hopped out first and went to look around without waiting for them. Yamato, scowling as usual, stepped carefully out of the boat and offered her his hand. That fluttering sensation returned to her chest when she took it and allowed him to help her out of the boat. She felt a little less special when he did the same for Koushiro.

Kodama was beautiful. With the leaves above so dense, she almost couldn't see the sky. Sunlight fell in dappled light onto the stone sett roads and angled machiya roofs. The architects had built around the clusters of trees rather than chop them down, so each building had a bit of distance between the next. The wind rustled the leaves above them in an eerie whisper. Past the smell of food, she could detect natural scents such as mint and pine and bark. And all around them, little orbs of pale green light flickered and floated about, each one encircling a tree as though bound to it. "These are forest spirits?" Sora asked, gingerly reaching out a hand as one descended to the grass.

She wasn't really speaking to any of the boys, but Koushiro was the one who heard her. "Kodama - what the city is named after. They're the souls of trees," he explained in that monotone way of his. "They help maintain the balance of nature."

"Interesting," she said; she cared more about their beauty than their facts, but she wanted Koushiro to feel as though he could relate to her. Out of all the boys in the club, she knew the least about him, even though they both came from the Muggle world. They should have been close and making fun of clueless purebloods together. Now was as good a time as any to get to know him. "Koushiro-kun, I never really asked. What sort of things did you like to do back home? I was really into soccer."

He gave her a long look. Just when she began to feel unsettled under his dark gaze, Koushiro said, "I suppose I used to frequent the local library. I liked doing research on the computers, studying science, math, and the computers themselves."

Her eyebrows rose. So he spent his free time back home alone, too. "Oh, that's so cool! I was never very good with computers. I bet you were top of your class too, weren't you?"

His gaze dropped. After a moment, he shrugged. "Yes, I was."

She nodded, waiting for him to continue, but he apparently considered the topic answered and closed. They caught up with the other two. Taichi and Yamato seemed to be in a heated discussion about where they should venture first. Sora's mind buzzed with Koushiro's words; something about what he had said just didn't sit well with her. There was nothing unusual about a kid their age visiting the library regularly, right?

Sora gave herself a shake. She would think about that later. "Come on guys, let's not fight," she said, coming between them - again. "Think about where we are! This place is gorgeous. I'm sure you two are used to it by now, though."

But Taichi scowled moodily at them. "I guess. Should we split up?"

"No!" Yamato's response was immediate and a bit frantic. His lips rose in a snarl and he spoke in a furious whisper. "I told you how dangerous it is here for them. We have to stay together."

When Taichi was in a sulky mood, challenging his course of action could prove risky. Sora watched nervously as Taichi squared his shoulders and his eyes flashed. "I'm not taking orders from someone in the Junsei. Are you the leader of this club? Why are you always telling us what to do?"

By then, a number of townspeople had noticed their prince had arrived. Wearing kimonos and hairstyles straight out of Edo Japan, they gathered nearby and watched the spectacle unfold. While many waited eagerly for a chance to speak with their prince, several of them whispered to each other, pointing at Yamato. Sora watched a plethora of emotions cross Yamato's face when he realized Taichi had him trapped. What could he say to Kakasu's prince in front of his neighbors, in front of other Kakasu residents?

He closed his eyes briefly. With immense effort, he smoothed out his expression and said, "We should stay together. I'll show you around the city."

Sora didn't like the smirk on Taichi's face at all. He had exerted his power and won and he knew it. Before she could rectify the situation, several of the townspeople approached their prince. "Taichi-ouji, what a pleasant surprise!" cried an older man, offering Taichi free samples of desserts Sora didn't recognize. "Please, accept these as a gift. I hope you will find them to your liking."

"Uh, thanks," Taichi said, his manner as unprincely as could be.

As the townspeople crowded him, Sora quietly sidled up beside Yamato. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

She caught sight of his face. His complexion was white with anger and his eyes were the same shade of blue as the base of a hot flame. He said nothing.

Sora observed the crowd. While many people welcomed their prince and offered him gifts, just as many kept their distance, whispering to one another with scowls on their faces. The townspeople's conflicting views toward the royal family rang true. Would any of them find the courage to challenge him now?

One member of the crowd invited Taichi to see a free kabuki performance before any of the dissenters could raise their voices. Without consulting with his club, the prince agreed. Yamato looked as though he might strangle him. Sora gathered up Koushiro, who was busy taking note of a particular forest spirit that seemed larger than the others, as soon as she realized they were finally moving. The little Genbu caught up with Taichi.

As Yamato walked moodily beside her, Sora's eyes wandered to the shops on either side of them - shops selling sculptures, flower arrangements, painted pictures. One picture of their school caught her eye. It was complete with the moat, the surrounding walls, the four House towers, and the palace itself. She wondered if she could buy it on their way out and send it to her mother, who would love to hang such beautiful art in the store. Her mouth watered at the sight of ikayaki, ramen, yakisoba, and something resembling ice cream, kept cool in the carts with Freezing Spells. As they walked through the streets, Taichi's crowd of townspeople became curious about Sora and Yamato.

A young witch tugged on Sora's sleeve, asking if they belonged to Taichi's club. "And you share the same House, I see!" she exclaimed when Sora confirmed they belonged to the yokai hunters. She tapped Sora's kamon. "I always knew there was something special about Byakko students, always so brave and headstrong. That suits the prince, doesn't it?"

She opened her mouth to agree with her, but a man spoke first in a harried tone. "When is the royal family going to announce their decision about Muggleborns?" he barked. "Do you know?"

As Sora and Yamato hesitated, trying to look ignorant on the situation, the young woman waved him off. "They don't care about that, they're high schoolers! Don't mind him, he's just bitter about certain events. Anyway, I love House analysis, it's like a little personality assessment, don't you think? Do any of your group share the same House as our princess? Based on your demeanor, I would say you're a better fit for Suzaku than Byakko, no offense meant."

In truth, Sora had thought the same thing, but perhaps her Sorting ceremony had seen something within her she had yet to recognize. Sora shook her head. "Oh, no, none of us are in Suzaku House."

"And the Seiryu," the young woman said in a far-off sort of voice and turning her attention to Yamato. "Dreamers, creatives, and often so sarcastic! It takes a special person to get along with a Seiryu House student. Does that describe you?"

Sora almost laughed aloud at the look on Yamato's face. It was only out of respect for him that she held back. "I can't really say."

"Wait, I know you." It was the man from earlier; this time, he drew closer to them. Yamato tensed at once. "You're that Ishida boy, aren't you? The older one. Didn't you -"

The young woman clapped her hands. "Then that makes you Naoko-chan! Oh, how sweet! Are you taking her on a date in your hometown?"

That awful fluttering sensation returned to Sora's chest, but when Yamato blanched and shook his head, her heart sank. "She and I are just in the same club together. This isn't Naoko."

"Yeah, Naoko-chan has black hair and looks creepy all the time," someone else chimed in. "There's no way this is Naoko-chan. It's some other girl."

There were some mutterings at that. The young woman smiled apologetically. "Oh, my mistake. Yes, I suppose it's difficult to confuse her, since she's so unique. What's your name, then?"

Yamato gave her the slightest shake of his head, warning her not to speak. Though her name was on the tip of her tongue, Sora's mouth snapped shut. "We should be continuing on with our club business," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her away from the curious onlookers. "It was nice meeting you."

Sora didn't look back. She could hear the disappointment in the young witch's voice. "Oh…have a nice time in Kodama," she called after them.

She gave him a worried glance. "I hope she didn't think that was rude," Sora said once they were out of earshot. Her shoulder burned where Yamato had placed his hand and she hoped he didn't notice the blush on her face.

"Better you be rude than outed as an outsider," Yamato said quietly.

They continued on their way, Sora acutely aware of the townspeople's stares and the prince who had brushed them off. It wasn't the best start to their time in Kodama, but Sora had known ahead of time it wouldn't go perfectly. Her eyes bored into the back of Taichi's bushy head. "What are we going to do about him?" she whispered.

Yamato shrugged. It was clear he couldn't have cared less about whatever was needling their leader. "Let him throw his tantrum. He'll talk to you when he's ready. For now, I would prefer if we kept our distance."

Sora didn't like the idea of ignoring her friend, but perhaps Yamato was right. Taichi clearly wanted nothing to do with them. She would let him cool off a bit and try again later. For now, she was happy to enjoy a walk through the beautiful city.

* * *

A/N: Next time: Sorato?! A little bit to get that ship moving. Also more moody Taichi. Thanks for reading!


	13. Temper

_imagawayaki_ \- a stuffed pancake treat

_dango_ \- a dumpling made from rice flour

_kissaten_ \- a tea shop, also has coffee

* * *

ISHIDA YAMATO

By the time the play was over, Yamato's mood had soured just as much as the prince's. It was clear Taichi had no love for the theater. But despite their terrible seats (Taichi had not even tried to get them to join him, out of moodiness or sheer forgetfulness Yamato didn't care to discern), Sora watched the play with wide, enamored eyes. Yamato had seen the story many times. It was the tale of a soldier in the Yokai Wars who returned home after many years of fighting across the island. He found it depressing, but after the show Sora marveled at the gorgeous mix of Charms during the battle scenes, the glamour the actors applied to their skin that made it seem as though the soldier aged, and the yokai that made appearances and even spoke in guttural, oily voices. Her captivation with the play was so earnest he didn't have the heart to tell her to keep her voice down. Any pureblood would have seen that play half a dozen times before.

They returned to wandering around his hometown after the play. Sora had attempted to speak to Taichi a few times and gauge his mood, but he brushed her off each time. Yamato would have knocked some sense into him for dismissing his friend if the prince hadn't have been surrounded by awed townspeople who didn't pick up on his temperament. The prince didn't seem to mind Koushiro trotting at his heels.

And so Sora and Yamato were forced to follow along some twenty feet behind him as though they were some highborn's family or something. The insult dug at his nerves, but Sora kept him distracted by asking questions about his home. "So where do you and your dad live?" she asked. They passed a crowd that had gathered to watch a wizard cast a fantastic display of magic, sparkling fireworks and spiraling, twisting water.

He gestured vaguely westward. "Over there, in the less-than-affluent row. It's quiet, though."

Sora waited for more. He cleared his throat awkwardly. Just because Taichi was doing his best to ruin this experience for them didn't mean he had to be a grump, too.

"We've lived there about twelve years. But we used to live on that row over there." He pointed beyond the main road of shops and stalls. Through the alleyways, they could see estate after estate, each of them complete with a traditional private wall and some built with moats around them. "That's where the Ishida house is," Yamato explained, his voice slightly hushed. "But my dad and I left. I haven't been there in years."

Her eyes turned sympathetic. Yamato's face fell and he repeated his words in his head; had he said too much? "I see. That's very sad they ostracize you. Are you doing okay with it?"

Yamato shrugged. Something about her genuine concern beguiled him to keep going. "Some of us handled the separation better than others. I can live just fine knowing I'm apart from bigotry and blood politics. But my sister, it was…more difficult for her." The last time he had spoken to his sister, it was the day after the doshin released him from custody. She did not thank him for taking the fall for her.

Instead, she screamed at him for ruining her opportunity with the "pure" side of their family. He had no choice. The doshin told him they would arrest Ren and try her as an adult unless Yamato lead the authorities to the higher-ranking Junsei's houses. He took the deal. When the masked Junsei returned from their protest, the doshin were waiting for them.

Sora watched him for a long moment. For someone who wore her emotions on her sleeves, it was suddenly very difficult to tell what was on her mind. Again, he ran through his words. He had said very little and yet he berated himself for telling her so much. In the harsh world of purebloods, people took advantage of information in the most cutting ways they could.

But Sora was a Muggleborn. She had no higher influence to whom she could report his private information. There was no harm in telling her such things, was there?

Before he could fully work it out, something in the road stopped Yamato dead before he fully understood why. A pair of doshin stood with crushed oni horn core wands tucked into their obi. They saw him stop. They smirked.

Sora stopped as well, confused. The doshin made their way toward him, shoulders back and eyes cruel, not unlike the yoriki that had burst into his house to arrest him. Yamato knew that if he hadn't frozen like a coward, the doshin probably would not have noticed him. But it was too late. One doshin had a face like a snake, bald except for a few gray hairs near his temples, and spoke in a rasp. "Well, well, look who it is. Staying out of trouble, Ishida-kun?"

The other doshin smirked. This one was scrawnier, handsome except for a scar that trailed from his forehead to his cheekbone and left the eye between a milky white. He nodded toward Sora. "Be careful, miss. Don't let him drag you into the wrong crowd."

Sora said nothing. She kept her gaze on Yamato's face. He was hardly aware of her, and as the doshin spoke again, he wanted nothing more than to disappear. "I wouldn't have thought you had the guts to show your face around your hometown, Ishida-kun."

Yamato couldn't look them in the eyes and he hated himself for it. He forced himself to speak. "I'm not going to hide," he said quietly.

But this only seemed to piss them off. The doshin with the scar stepped closer to him. "You haven't been one of the wizards calling for the Junsei's release, have you?" he demanded in a hiss.

Something cold grasped his heart. Yamato wanted so badly to back up, to raise his chin in defiance, but terror had him frozen to the ground. "I'm warning you, Ishida-kun," said the older doshin, all mirth gone from his stony face. "If we find out you have been engaging in Junsei activities again, you will be dragged back to headquarters and we will find out what else your family is hiding."

This was not the petty threat of an authority figure exerting power over a citizen; this was someone who truly believed he was protecting others from a menace, and that was so much more dangerous. His pulse raced as the memory of a dark cell surfaced in the back of his mind. He had no idea what to say or do to get them to stop looking like they had complete control over him, like they could take away his life and his freedom and no one would bat an eye.

Someone grasped his upper arm and stood close to him, their sides almost touching. It was Sora. Her voice was high and stressed when she said, "I'm sorry, but, um - we have to be somewhere. Please excuse us."

She forced him to move, all but pushing him forward with surprising strength, brushing past the doshin. Yamato did not look back. "What are you doing?" he mumbled. Their sudden movement had jolted him out of his terrified stupor. He became acutely aware of her crushing grip on his arm.

"I - I'm sorry, Ishida-kun." She looked sideways at him, her brows pressed together and creasing, conflict in her eyes. "I know they were authority, but - I had to get you away from them." She swallowed hard. "You looked so scared. I don't know if it was proper, but I just had to help you. I - I hope I didn't get you in more trouble."

"No," he started to say, but she carried on without listening.

"I don't know everything about the proper procedures here yet and I'm not sure if that was even allowed. Are they going to arrest me? Maybe I should go back and apologize -"

Despite everything, a strangled laugh escaped him. This shocked Sora enough that she fell silent, looking at him in bewilderment. "They aren't going to arrest you," he said at last. "You should be fine."

Her shoulders sagged with relief. "Oh, um…good." She hastily released him. A flush crept into her cheeks, clashing with her sunset orange hair. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

He took a breath. "I'm okay," he said, and he was not lying. An encounter with the doshin, so soon after his arrest, would have normally sent him running for the safety of the school or his house.

She eyed him warily. "Really?" she asked. "I just want to make sure."

Sora didn't believe him. Why should she? He had never been upfront with his emotions before. His mind worked for a way to show his sincerity and when he realized what to do, he smiled. "I'm okay now. Thank you for helping me, Sora-san."

There was a beat of silence. A wide, boyish smile crossed her face. It was the first time he had used her first name. "Oh. You're very welcome."

She didn't ask about the doshin's threat. She didn't ask about his arrest. Her concern lay with him and his well-being. She had placed herself between him and his source of fear without a care for her own image and pride. When Naoko found out about his arrest, she had distanced herself from him until the whispers died down, leaving him to deal with the nightmares on his own. He understood her alienation, but he couldn't deny that it had hurt.

Yamato looked for Koushiro and their stupid prince and spotted them some distance ahead, carrying on with their journey through Kodama, ignorant of their pause. He thought perhaps they ought to catch up to them, but Taichi's company paled in comparison to Sora's. Perhaps he could keep her to himself just a little longer. "Are you hungry?" he asked her.

She nodded with a shy smile. "Yes. I'd like something we can eat while walking."

He bought her an imagawayaki with the Byakko House symbol seared into the top. The street vendor took one look at Yamato and gave him a Seiryu one. He watched her marvel at the tiger and explain to him that the imagawayaki in the Muggle world was usually filled with red bean paste, not whatever glowing white stuff she found when she bit into it. Yamato laughed at the puzzled look on her face. "It's just custard infused with a Light Charm, I think. It's supposed to symbolize Byakko's…bravery."

"You mean our thick-headedness," she said, nudging him playfully. "At least it's more interesting than just uh, dragon breath."

A plume of steam erupted from the center when Yamato bit into his imagawayaki, whose green-blue filling tasted like berries. They continued walking through the dappled light on the stone walkway, talking about nothing, happy to move on from the incident with the doshin. Leaves crunched under their sandals before the Sweeping Charms brushed them away. Yamato watched Taichi and Koushiro interact. One seemed far more comfortable talking than the other. "I don't understand their relationship," he said when Sora paused in their conversation to consider what homework she still needed to complete.

She turned her gaze to the other two boys. "Those two? I guess they are a bit unusual, given that their backgrounds are so different."

"Koushiro-san isn't the sort of person our prince usually hangs around," Yamato said. "He usually spends time with other Quidditch players. Jocks. No offense."

Sora actually laughed. "Hey, that's not the worst thing I've been called here. And I think it's nice of Taichi-san to give him a chance. I think Koushiro-san has been having a difficult time at school. The other students don't seem to like him very much."

"You mean he's being picked on?" That gave him pause. There was a time bullies targeted Jyou too. He ground his teeth, thinking of the number of times his friend came to class with broken glasses and blacked eyes. In an effort to help his friend (who wouldn't reveal his bullies' identities), Yamato became very good at Repairing Charms.

"Taichi-san mentioned something about it," Sora said grimly. "He didn't give many details. But I got the impression Koushiro-san feels like he owes him? I don't know. It's very hard to tell what he wants. Either way, Taichi-san wanted to give him a place to belong."

Yamato didn't want to hear more good things to like about his rival, but if Sora's words were true, he would grudgingly commend Taichi for his open heart. "Good for him, I guess," he said. It was almost painful to get the words out.

Sora giggled. "Wow, that sounded very difficult for you. Did I heard you correctly?"

"Don't make me say it again."

As they passed by a dango stand, Yamato was struck with a sudden memory. Takeru, who couldn't have been older than four, had convinced his older siblings to take him out of the Ishida estate to get some sweets. Ren prodded him until Yamato gave in and helped sneak his younger siblings into Kakasu proper. He paid with the money he stole out of his mother's string of mons she kept in the drawers in the living room, and the three siblings, dango in hand, sat in the gardens and ate until Takeru grew bored and invented a game of chase. They pursued each other through the trees and the shrubbery until one of the family's servants came to collect them. The siblings laughed and joked even though they knew they were in trouble.

Those days were long gone.

They stopped once more, this time at a souvenir shop that sold tiny painted rocks depicting the four Houses. As they stepped inside the tiny enclave of shops and Sora cooed over the blob of white tiger, Yamato gave a start when someone stepped out of a kissaten, someone he very well recognized. "Jyou!" he called. His friend jumped and forgot to duck on his way out of the doorway, smacking his forehead on the frame.

As he rubbed at a spot near his hairline, Jyou eyed them with confusion and concern. He clutched a steaming cup of tea as though it was a lifeline. "Uh - what - what are you doing here?" he asked blankly, peering at them as he fixed his crooked glasses.

Yamato looked him over. He wore his white and blue Healing apprentice robes, but he was so thin they appeared to swallow him whole. Even his posture seemed to sag with exhaustion. Yamato wanted to throw his friend into Suzaku Tower and make him promise to sleep the rest of the day. He looked as though he hardly even recognized them. "Our club decided to take a trip over here, remember?" he said. Had Jyou forgotten about the Kodama debacle?

Jyou's eyes went wide. He glanced around the enclave of shops and whispered, "Taichi-ouji isn't here with you, is he?"

"Uh, yeah. He's on the main road somewhere." Yamato blinked. Why was Jyou so concerned with where Taichi was? He knew the two had never been close despite their families' friendship, but his reaction was a bit much. "I wanted to ask if you were at school today. I didn't see you. Were you feeling all right?"

His gaze dropped and he shifted his weight. "Um, they wanted me to…I was uh…needed at the hospital this morning," he said. Stammering, wringing his hands. Jyou rarely stammered when he spoke to Yamato, his best friend, who had known him far too long and could tell when he was lying.

He raised one single eyebrow and Jyou blanched, knowing he had been caught. "Sounds like it was important," he said simply. He wasn't going to call him out in front of Sora.

But Yamato couldn't shake the feeling his friend was avoiding him. They hadn't talked at all the day before and he had skipped breakfast. Yamato's scrutinizing gaze only made him more uncomfortable. What was he hiding?

Sora gestured to an empty table nearby. "Kido-senpai, you look a bit tired. Do you want to sit with us for a bit? You guys can catch up."

Thank you, Sora, Yamato thought. He prayed Jyou couldn't resist Sora's open concern, but to his disappointment, he backed away. "No. No, I can't. I have to get back to the hospital."

"You can't hang around for a little while?"

Jyou sent him a surprisingly cold look. "I told you I'm busy. And she really shouldn't be here. I thought we agreed bringing her to Kodama was a terrible idea."

"Don't talk to her like she's not here. She came of her own accord," Yamato said, surprised at his lack of tact. Unable to bear hurting anyone, his friend normally took such care in his words and actions. "Jyou, just wait a second, okay? Is there something going on? It isn't like you to miss school."

When his friend raised his eyes to meet his, Yamato found a resignation in his gaze he didn't like at all. "We'll talk later," Jyou promised.

Yamato supposed that was the best he was going to get. Just as he considered making one more attempt to force his friend to rest and take care of himself, he heard a commotion from the opening of the plaza. Excited townspeople bowed and greeted their prince as Taichi joined them at last, sidestepping through the crowd and scowling. Koushiro trotted along behind him. "Where the hell have you guys been? What are you doing?" their prince snapped at them.

But as he drew nearer, his eyes locked on Jyou. His expression turned murderous.

Taichi marched toward him. "You! Don't move. We need to talk," he shouted at the older boy, stepping around an old man who offered him a gift.

"Oh-no-oh-no." Jyou turned paper-white and actually recoiled. His hands flew to his upper arms. He looked at them helplessly and said with a shaking voice, "I - um - I need to go. Takenouchi-san, it was nice seeing you again. Yamato, we'll catch up. Soon. Um. Bye."

"Wait!" Yamato cried, reaching for his shoulder.

But Jyou turned sharply and disappeared on the spot with a sharp crack.

Taichi took his place a second too late, scowling and breathing hard. "That bastard! When I catch him -"

The blood pounded in his ears. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Yamato snarled at him, pissed on behalf of his friend. If Taichi scared Jyou enough to make him Apparate away in public - which was considered very impolite - the prince must have done something irredeemable. "Why is Jyou suddenly terrified of you? What did you do?"

Taichi snarled at him. "I didn't do anything. I just want to talk to him. Damn it! Maybe I can catch him before he scurries off into the hospital and hides. Damned coward!"

Yamato's hands curled into fists. Prince or not, Taichi could not speak that way about his friend in his presence. As his temper came unwound, he closed the distance between him and Taichi and got right in his face. "Don't you dare call him that! Tell me what you did, now!"

"I told you I didn't do anything!" Taichi shoved him back. He swore he saw red. The moment Taichi put his hands on him, all bets were off. Yamato could not take such an insult lying down.

Sora appeared between them before he could do something deplorable. It was incredibly brave of her, Yamato realized later, as both of them itched for a fight. "Please, don't do this here," she said in a rushed whisper. "Taichi-san, you shouldn't say something like that about Kido-senpai, it isn't nice -"

She flinched back when he rounded on her. "I don't care what you have to say. You don't get it and you have nothing to do with this. Get out of my way!"

He brushed past them and strode back to the main street, vanishing into the crowd. Koushiro glanced between them before trotting after him.

Yamato took several breaths. Onlookers stared between him and the prince's retreating back. "Isn't that the Ishida boy?" some whispered.

Others murmured, "The older one, yes. So shameful."

"Disgracing the prince! Unsurprising, after he disgraced his family."

Yamato could do nothing but listen to them slander him. He hated that he hadn't quit the club when Naoko told him to, he hated he was there in his hometown with Taichi, and he hated that his temper was volatile enough that he was willing to raise his fists against the prince. Now that he had begun to calm down, shame settled in. He forced himself to look at the citizens. Some of them walked on, eyeing him with stony faces.

His face burned. He had just thrown away whatever remained of his pride and status. The whispers continued: "Did the doshin see him put his hands on the prince? Should they arrest him?"

Dread pooled in his gut and a cold sheen of sweat covered his skin. Instinctively he glanced toward the street, but the doshin were nowhere to be seen. If he was arrested again, this time for acting against Kakasu's beloved prince - his heart pounded at the thought. The doshin would make sure he never saw the light of day again.

He couldn't stay there a moment longer. Yamato hurried onto the main road, but Taichi was nowhere to be seen. Sora tentatively joined him, clutching her arms to her chest. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

He brushed the hair out of his face. How would he recover from this? Even worse, had he made things worse for his father? He definitely wasn't okay. "Yes," he heard himself say.

"Should we go after him?"

Yamato hesitated. In truth, he wanted to get out of there, he wanted to take Sora back to Mahoutokoro and abandon their half-hearted search for the sagasu. But he would be damned if he let Taichi continue harassing his best friend, regardless of what had happened between them. "Yes," he said again, but his tone was much more resigned. "If we must."

* * *

A/N: Oh dear. Taichi really loses all sense of awareness when his sister is in trouble. If only the others knew what was going on.

I'm aware Kou had no lines in this chapter and did nothing but plod behind Taichi. (lol) He'll have more to say/do next chapter.

Hey, Sorato has progressed to first names! I hope the Sorato in this chapter was okay. It isn't my go-to ship but I'm a sucker for couples helping each other through trauma and I'm having fun with them so far. Obviously it will be very slow between them since Yama has a girlfriend.

Next time...Taichi separates from the others and there's an encounter with a yokai? Uh oh.


	14. Possessed

A/N: I must have rewritten this chapter six times. Apologies for the delay, this one just did not want to come together.

Please note: If you read the last chapter when it was fresh, I made a slight adjustment: Yamato said the doshin used the Imperius Curse to force him to lead them to the Junsei's houses. I changed my mind about how the Imperius Curse works. Since the doshin didn't know where the Junsei lived, they can't use Yamato to tell them, because Imperius Curse gives them control of his movements, not his cognition. So instead of using the Imperius Curse, the doshin struck a deal with Yamato: he would give them the Junsei's names in exchange for Ren's freedom.

_namekujira_ \- a huge slug yokai

* * *

YAGAMI TAICHI

Taichi stomped through the uneven, twisted alleyways in search of the hospital. Of course he couldn't remember where it was, but he would be damned if he asked Yamato for directions. That prissy blond wouldn't help him find his coward friend's refuge anyway. The fury from their argument still boiled his blood. How dare they try to stop him; this was no time to worry about their stupid club, not when Hikari had so much at stake.

He heard a noise behind him. Whirling around, ready to fight should Yamato decide to throw a sucker punch, he found only Koushiro. Annoyed, his anger redirected itself and he growled, "Why are you following me?"

Koushiro paused mid-step. Something shifted in his expression as he studied Taichi's face and body language. "Ah…you are the leader of the club. I'm supposed to follow you. What are you doing?"

"Can't you see I'm busy? This doesn't involve you."

Hands balled into fists and his teeth bared, Taichi continued his stomping gait. The footsteps behind him paused. It wasn't until Taichi had passed another residential row and wandered into the gardens that he heard Koushiro's sandals on the wooden walkways, and he had yet another question for him. "Why were you trying to harm Kido-senpai?"

"It's complicated," Taichi growled.

Where the hell was that damned hospital? He had probably gone the wrong way. Taichi let out a huff of frustration as he eyed the surrounding gardens. Sora would have loved them. Lush and dense with overgrowth, the canopy blocked out the sky and with the thick shrubs and leafy trees, he might as well have been walking through a dense fog. They were nothing like the gardens back at the palace. No meditation or reflection could be done when the layout was so chaotic, like a naturally grown forest. "Where are we going?" Koushiro asked.

Taichi ignored him. He wove around another tree in the middle of the walkway.

His thoughts were far away. He pictured Hikari crying in her chambers as the servants dressed her in a shiromuku. He imagined her new husband waiting for his bride. He imagined her misery, stuck in a marriage she didn't want for the rest of her life. He should have marched over to the Kido estate that night and demanded Kido Osamu drop the idea at once. But Taichi knew the smug bastard would have laughed in his face.

How could Jyou just sit by and let his father tell him what to do, especially in the face of something so drastic? Taichi _had_ to convince him to stand up to his father. He had to.

But he had to find the coward first.

"Taichi-san." He had never noticed how nasal Koushiro's voice sounded. The noise grated at his ears. "I'm not sure I understand the purpose of this."

The gardens didn't seem to show any sign of clearing. He was no closer to finding the hospital than before. Taichi gnashed his teeth. What a waste of time; he was an idiot for stepping into the gardens in the first place.

When Koushiro spoke this time, Taichi had had enough of his stupid nasal voice. "Why are we -"

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" he snapped, coming to a dead stop. Koushiro almost ran into him.

His dark eyes blinked. "How else should I gather information?"

"I think I liked you better when you barely spoke." Taichi scowled down at Koushiro, who flinched.

His lips pressed together. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize -"

"I don't need you to solve anything for me right now, so why are you even here? Stop following me!"

A deafening silence. Taichi's words hung in the air and almost immediately, he wished he could take them back. But the damage was done. The color drained from Koushiro's face and his eyes went wide.

Taichi had spent everyday ragging on his new friend, but he had never hurt him - until now. Koushiro lowered his head. He stood unnaturally stiff, his posture very still and his hands clenched, knuckles white. "I - I see. You want me to leave."

It was the worst thing he could have said. "No," Taichi said at once. Something tightened in his chest. He had said something similar before. "No - ugh, damn it. You don't have to go. I shouldn't have said that."

Koushiro eyed him, confusion written across his stoic features. "You just said - "

"I'm not thinking straight. I'm sorry I said what I did." He ran a hand down his face. Him and his big mouth - what the hell had Koushiro done to deserve _that?_ "Look, I'm distracted with family stuff. That's why I've been acting so weird. I don't know what Muggle families are like, but you can probably relate, right?"

Nothing shifted in his expression. He shrugged one shoulder. "Not quite."

"Yeah, sorry, there's probably nothing like our royal family in the world." Taichi tried to think through his apology, but he felt a bit nauseous and his stomach had tied itself in a knot. He hadn't felt like this since that time he had pushed Hikari off the engawa during a rambunctious game of tag and she had broken her wrist. "I'm not trying to justify what I said. It was wrong."

Koushiro's heavy brow furrowed. "Then you aren't angry with us? With me?"

"No! Ugh, are you gonna make me say it? I just got pissed when Kido ran like a little baby. Just because he can Apparate already…And then Yamato had to misunderstand the whole thing." He growled and cracked his knuckles. Clearly the two hadn't talked yet about Jyou's news.

Koushiro gave him a long look. His gaze dropped to his feet and he bowed his head slightly. "Very well. What is our next course of action?"

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his neck. The hospital couldn't have been too far away. But with the hurt on Koushiro's face still fresh in his mind, he knew he had taken this too far. Hikari and Jyou weren't going to be married by the time the Kodama trip was over - he still had some time to consider what to do, and pushing his friends away clearly wasn't the correct path.

Ugh, he was an idiot.

Scowling at himself, Taichi shook his head. "I guess we should get back to the others. I'm done being an ass. Should we go back the way we -"

"Excuse me! What are you doing in the gardens?"

They whirled around. A hunched old man wearing a green kimono came bounding toward them. Stuffed with loose dirt and a variety of seed packets, his backpack looked almost too big for him. He must have been the garden's herbologist. "Sorry," Taichi said at once. He was not in the mood to be lectured. "We were just going for a walk. We'll get out of here as soon as we can."

But the herbologist did not looked pleased. He had lank, oily hair and a lined, craggy face smudged with dirt. "You might be the prince, Taichi-ouji, but that doesn't mean you can traipse through wherever you please without an appointment."

They needed an appointment just to visit these gardens? Taichi had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Even the capitol gardens were more lax. "I understand. We'll just -"

"And who are you?" he demanded, rounding on Koushiro. "I've never seen you around town."

Taichi moved quickly to Koushiro's side. "He's the palace advisor for the prince and princess," he said at once. Well, his bullshit reflex was working well. "He also advises our club. He's a genius."

Koushiro gave him a sidelong, very subtle _are you kidding me_ face but kept quiet. The herbologist backed off. "Oh, I see. My apologies, Taichi-ouji. And to you, your advisor."

"Ah…no worries," Koushiro said, looking a bit bewildered.

"If you would kindly follow me, Taichi-ouji," the strict herbologist said primly, "I will lead you out of the gardens. You and your friends can come back later. With an _appointment_."

"Sure," Taichi said, exchanging an exasperated look with Koushiro as soon as the old man's back was turned.

Koushiro fell into step behind Taichi as they let the old man lead them out of the gardens. The herbologist bored them with verbose explanations of the surrounding plant life, including a story about the time his apprentice had to get rid of a namekujira that kept eating the plants. The mind-numbing rant gave Taichi a moment to clear his head.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he wondered if Koushiro really had forgiven him, or if he had just passively accepted his feeble apology in an attempt to keep the peace. It was similar to the way Koushiro dealt with his bullies - act like a doormat and hope they get bored and leave him alone. Taichi clenched his jaw. What if Koushiro now saw him as just another bully? He had to make this right, but of course it wasn't just Koushiro to whom he owed an apology.

The idea of saying sorry to Yamato's smug, prissy face just pissed him off. But the leader of a club shouldn't go around shoving his clubmates. And he had probably frightened Sora, too. How many times had she asked them to be civil around each other? He knew she had been looking forward to the trip and he might have just ruined it for her.

Sometimes, he wished he could act a little less like a Byakko.

Koushiro tugged on his sleeve, jolting him out of his thoughts. His friend's expression was serious, but that was nothing unusual.

"Taichi-san. I believe we're being followed."

Taichi came to a dead stop and whirled around. His heart pounded nervously but as he scanned the foliage, he found no one there. Maybe Koushiro was finally losing it. "I don't see -" he began.

Then the leaves rustled and the gardens around them darkened. He couldn't explain why, but his gaze fixed on a cluster of niwaki trees. The branches quivered ever so slightly as Taichi stared, unable to look away, and something dark and smoky glided slowly into view. He saw a pair of golden eyes.

Whispers filled his head and Taichi stood there engrossed. "It's a yokai," he heard Koushiro say, but his voice sounded far away.

"What are you two doing?" came the herbologist's voice.

Something within him urged Taichi to step closer. The rational part of his brain told him that was absurd, but his knees shook and his feet itched to move. His breath hitched in his chest. He prepared to take a step.

The herbologist ambled between them and the yokai like it was a friendly neighborhood cat, breaking Taichi's trance. "Relax - there is nothing to fear from this yokai," he said.

Taichi blinked several times. What the hell was _that?_ He felt as though he was waking up from a heavy nap, and those whispers - they had seemed important at the time, but he couldn't remember a single thing they had said. Koushiro eyed him. "Are you all right?" he whispered.

He nodded, but his head was pounding. "I think so? That was weird." What was wrong with him? His team couldn't have him falling asleep.

"It's just the sagasu," the herbologist explained, turning and gesturing toward the golden eyes. They had shifted from Taichi's face and were fixed on the old man. "You boys probably aren't familiar with it since you're not from Kodama, but it's a staple of our town's folklore."

Taichi's attention sharpened on the yokai's name. Holy shit, had they actually found the damned thing? He looked down at Koushiro with raised eyebrows, but tension had taken hold of his friend's slight frame. "Wait," Koushiro said suddenly, his voice raising urgently. "I think you need to get away from -"

It happened very suddenly.

The yokai soared from its hiding place, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake. Taichi didn't have time to yelp or step back, and neither did the herbologist - the old man was in the middle of explaining the sagasu's good deeds when the yokai glided straight into his face and vanished. His face went slack.

He breathed in smoke. His eyes closed.

There was a beat of silence. No one moved. Taichi listened to the blood pounding in his ears. This wasn't right, but he had to do _something_. "Uh," Taichi said, swallowing hard and stepping toward the man. "You okay?"

"Taichi-san." Koushiro's voice was quiet and urgent.

Against his better judgment, he took another step. He didn't want to. The man's blank face freaked him out, but he couldn't call himself a Byakko without attempting to rouse him. "Can you even hear me?"

"Taichi-san." This time, Koushiro seized his sleeve. Taichi stopped before he could take another step. "Something's wrong. I think - I think he's possessed."

Having lived in the security of the palace most of his life, Taichi hadn't had much experience with possessed individuals. But someone like Koushiro would have read all about them. "Well, we've gotta help him, right?" Taichi said, drawing his wand.

Koushiro hesitated. "I don't know."

The herbologist's eyes flew open.

In a blink, the man _vanished_ , simply disappeared, and worst of all he did it silently, without the sound of an Apparition _crack_. Taichi heard a groan behind him. His head whipped around so fast his neck cracked; there the old man was, only a foot away from them and reaching for Koushiro with a gnarled hand.

Taichi seized the neck of Koushiro's robes and yanked him back to his side. The herbologist's lank hair hung in his face, his wide eyes fixed on Koushiro. Though his face was expressionless, Taichi sensed raw fury emanating from the possessed man. His wide eyes snapped up to look at Taichi. He raised one shaking hand and pointed at Koushiro. "This one," he rasped out.

Taichi threw an arm in front of his friend. "You're not getting him. What did you do to piss this guy off, Koushiro?"

"I didn't -"

The possessed man's face split and stretched as he screamed, an inhuman sound that startled Taichi into stepping back again, nearly trodding on Koushiro. He fumbled for his wand. "What the hell - I don't want to have to hex you -"

The man didn't use a wand or murmur an incantation. He just raised his hands. Sensing something was about to happen, Taichi tensed at once, opening his mouth to cast a Shield Charm -

He didn't get the chance. A blast of magical energy erupted from the man's palms - it slammed into Taichi, sending him careening backward, robes rippling from the force of the spell - branches, shrubbery, and leaves whipped past his face; Koushiro vanished from his sight. His back slammed into a tangle of roots.

Pain radiated from a spot in the small of his back. Groaning and turning over, sticks prodding him and leaves falling into his hair, Taichi grit his teeth. The yokai must have done something to the herbologist's magic when it possessed him - there was no way he was naturally so powerful.

But the thing had something against Koushiro, and if his friend needed help, Taichi wasn't doing him any good sprawled on the forest floor. Clutching a twisted branch for support, he forced himself to stand. The impact had been nothing; he got thrown around worse playing Chaser. His hand had locked around his wand and it was almost painful to flex his fingers. His wand was still intact, but he would have dueled the guy wandless if he had to. Taichi had a host of Defense spells ready for him should he try to attack Koushiro.

Surrounded by foliage so thick he couldn't see three feet in front of him, Taichi couldn't make out Koushiro or the possessed herbologist. So he listened, and over the sounds of the forest, he heard steady footsteps crunch against the underbrush somewhere to his right. Slashing his wand and casting a nonverbal Severing Charm, he sliced through the foliage separating him from his friend. Stepping over logs, twisted roots, and eerie glowing plants he should have recognized from six years of herbology classes, Taichi found Koushiro when he chopped away a thick curtain of vines.

The possessed herbologist advanced on Koushiro, who had fallen against the trunk of a tree. There was no time to waste. Taichi leapt behind the man and aimed his wand. " _Stupefy!_ " he cried, sending a red, sparking Stunning Spell with all of his magical strength behind it.

But as soon as the spell reached the herbologist, something went wrong. The old man's form shimmered and blinked when the spell made contact, and instead of sending him supine like Taichi expected, the red sparks danced around his body - and shot straight at Koushiro.

Taichi shouted a warning, but Koushiro dodged out of the way with reflexes rivaling a Seeker - if his friend had been Sorted into Byakko, he would have considered him for the team. Koushiro shot him a scathing look that would have been hilarious if the situation wasn't so dire. Taichi raised his hands. "I wasn't aiming at you!" He had never seen his Stunning Spell react like that before, and he prided himself on his Stunning Spells.

If the guy couldn't be stopped with magic, Taichi would have to impede him with his fists. He advanced on the possessed herbologist and reached out a hand - the old man turned just his head. "Stop," he breathed.

And Taichi came to a dead stop, but it wasn't his doing. His feet planted themselves firmly on the forest floor and a strange numbness crept up his legs, rendering them immobile - horrified, Taichi couldn't even move his outstretched hand. "What the hell," he gasped.

The possessed herbologist just eyed him. No incantation was muttered to perform the Binding spell, no wands waved - just what sort of power did this yokai have? "Your actions are irrational," the man murmured, or rather the yokai spoke using its host's mouth. "It is not you I pursue."

Taichi snarled at him. "Do I look like I give a shit? Leave Koushiro alone!"

"I have no quarrel with those of unblemished blood." He turned away from Taichi. "Harming you would be a waste. Why do you defend the impure?"

His shaking, wide-eyed gaze moved down to meet Koushiro's. Suddenly Taichi understood. "Ass," he said harshly. "You don't want to hurt me because I'm a pureblood. But you're perfectly fine going after my friend here?"

"Contaminated," he muttered, and said it again and again. "Contaminated blood."

" _Reducto!_ "

Koushiro cast before the yokai could strike first - a bright firework of magic aimed at his face, the possessed man had to silently vanish again to get out of the way - Taichi ducked around the explosive Curse, freed from the bind as soon as the herbologist redirected his magic to disappear.

Legs clumsy and shaking, he stumbled to Koushiro and pulled him to his feet. He heard the crunch of footsteps behind him and whipped around. The possessed man scowled at them. "Impure blood," he muttered, "will be purged." And he repeated himself.

Taichi planted himself firmly in front of his friend. "You'll have to get through me."

There was a pause as the yokai considered this. Then he murmured the damning words: "Blood traitor."

The yokai moved very quickly.

Taichi was ready this time. The herbologist ran headlong into his Shield Charm, but when he slammed a fist against it, the shield shattered - Taichi fell back against Koushiro when the yokai sent some forceful spell their way - the little Genbu wasn't strong enough to keep him upright, but Taichi caught himself on a branch and shoved Koushiro back. Instinctively, he cast before the yokai could make another move. " _Impedimenta!_ "

He realized his mistake as soon as he cast the spell. His jinx came nowhere near the possessed herbologist - it veered away from his intended target and struck Koushiro in the chest. The redhead buckled forward, clutching his ribs. Taichi swore loudly.

The man's face twitched into a smirk.

Using some sort of spell Taichi could only describe as an amplified Knockback Jinx, the yokai opened his palm in Taichi's direction and sent him falling backward - his back slammed into a tree trunk, knocking the wind from his lungs.

Blinking back tears, he watched as the yokai advanced on Koushiro. His friend had scarcely moved, incapacitated by his Impediment Jinx. "Stop!" Taichi shouted, pushing himself away from the tree - he stumbled forward, landing roughly on the forest floor. His mind ran through his archive of spells, but what could he use that wouldn't redirect itself toward Koushiro? His friend was going to get hurt and it was all his fault -

The possessed man reached for him. "Don't move, Mudblood."

Koushiro raised his head. The jinx had rendered his movements jarringly slow, but he had time to aim his wand and try one last spell. " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

A burst of light, so luminous and powerful Taichi's eyes stung, but he couldn't look away. The herbologist froze as something huge and hooved barreled into him. They heard an inhuman scream.

The Patronus didn't quite touch the ground. Instead it glided, and as it came back around to strike the yokai again, Taichi got a better look at the silver beast. It was a huge ox, three eyes on its head and another three on the flank facing him, which had another set of horns too. "Are you kidding me," Taichi muttered as he watched the Patronus lower its head, preparing to charge. The one defensive spell he couldn't cast and this yokai was weak to it?

When the Patronus slammed into the yokai again, this time its scream was cut short. The man's eyes turned ivory white and something that looked like a waft of smoke burst from the back of his head - the man collapsed on the ground and lay there, immobile. The yokai let out an eerie scream and zoomed up into the treetops, where it vanished.

The danger had passed. Taichi couldn't have given two shits about the herbologist, not after the mess he had just put them through. Scrambling to his feet, he stumbled to Koushiro's side as the Patronus dissipated into silvery mist. "I'm so sorry - are you all right?"

He looked no worse for wear, but the jinx had to be annoying. His every movement looked as though he slogged through molasses. "Yes," he muttered, grimacing. "Could you get this jinx off me?"

Fumbling with his wand in his haste to comply, Taichi cancelled the spell. Koushiro started to rise, but Taichi laughed and shoved him, giddy with victory. "A Patronus, you little shit? Are you serious? How long have you been able to cast that?"

His friend had managed to keep himself upright. He sent Taichi a loathsome look, but there was no real heat behind it. "For a while," he said. "It was one of the first advanced spells I learned."

"Your Patronus is a hakutaku?" he asked. It made sense. The nine-eyed ox was a symbol of knowledge and luck. Hikari could probably recite the story behind it, but Taichi didn't pay much attention in Yokai Studies. "You realize you just saved both our asses, right?"

Koushiro looked past him and nodded toward the herbologist, curiously calm for someone who had nearly been murdered by a yokai. Not for the first time, Taichi was thankful he had Koushiro at his side. He continued to impress him. "You should check on him."

The herbologist was uninjured, since none of their spells had actually landed on him, but the poor guy was very confused. "What happened, Taichi-ouji?" he asked as Taichi helped him to his feet. "Why - why are the gardens damaged?"

"Uh…" Taichi said helpfully, looking to Koushiro.

"We encountered a contentious yokai," the Genbu said at once. "It used some strange magic, but we were able to banish it."

The herbologist blinked. "Oh. I'm sorry I wasn't much use in the fight - I don't even carry a wand.

"You don't have a wand?" Taichi repeated.

"No, my work is simple enough that I can get by with wandless magic." The herbologist straightened his robes and dusted off the dirt. "Did it attack me? I don't remember much."

Taichi stowed his wand away, looking down at his filthy robes and taking stock of his injuries. It would take a couple Cleaning Charms to get the dirt out of his uniform. His back hitched with pain every time he moved. "Yeah, uh…it tried, but we got it to retreat before things got too hairy."

Koushiro picked the leaves out of his hair. "You were introducing us to the sagasu before we were interrupted," he added.

_Shit, that's right._ If the herbologist had correctly identified the sagasu, then Koushiro had been right about it. The herbologist scratched his chin. "Oh, yes. Wonderful yokai, peace-loving and helps us out constantly. I don't know what we would do without it."

"Is there anything in your folklore about it disliking non-pure blood types?" Koushiro asked.

The bold question surprised Taichi. Koushiro suddenly spoke a lot more when he wanted to gather information. As the herbologist frowned, Taichi added, "We just heard it might have reacted negatively to the new measure."

"I haven't heard anything like that," snapped the herbologist. "Can you two lead yourselves out of here? I have to clean up this mess."

Taichi couldn't wait to be rid of the guy, but he asked, "Wait, you want us to leave? What about the yokai that attacked us?"

They watched the herbologist levitate broken branches, twisted plants, and loose dirt into a pile of dead foliage. He sent them a scathing look. "Something like this has never happened in my gardens and I'm positive you two drew it here. Are you capable of finding your way out or do I have to send someone to collect you?"

"Nope, we're good," Taichi said shortly. This guy was a piece of work even unpossessed. "Come on, let's get out of here."

With Koushiro at his side, Taichi put some distance between them and the herbologist before they discussed the incident. "So I guess you were right," Taichi said. "The sagasu does possess people. I can't believe we found the damned thing!" He couldn't wait to tell the rest of the club.

"But perhaps this was its first time doing so, since every resident seems to think the sagasu is a peaceful yokai." Koushiro held his fist against his chin, his heavy brow furrowed as he analyzed what had happened. "And unless I'm mistaken, I believe it was trying to possess _you_ , Taichi-san. But the herbologist got in its way."

That explained the strange trance and the whispers in his head. Taichi rubbed his temples. The idea of that yokai in his head, controlling his every movement, made him shudder. "Great," he muttered. "I'll thank that guy for taking the hit for me. What if it tries again?" He raised his eyes to the canopies, but all he saw was trees and dim light.

He quickened his pace, just in case. Koushiro hurried to keep up.

"And it did something to your magic when you tried to duel it," Koushiro continued as though he hadn't spoken. It was the most Taichi had ever heard him talk. "But it had to dodge out of the way of my spell. Perhaps it can only redirect spells cast by a pureblood? Yokai magic is different from ours, so it is plausible. Fascinating. Then I suppose what set it off was -"

"You." Taichi looked nervously at his friend. "This thing must hate Muggleborns."

He nodded once. "Based on what it said when you were trying to interfere, that has to be it. The sagasu has something against non-pure blood statuses." Koushiro shook his head. "We need to find Ishida-san and Takenouchi-san. If it learns there are two Muggleborns here -"

_Sora_. Taichi smacked his forehead. He had really messed this up. "Yeah. Let's hurry. And - Koushiro?"

He raised his dark eyes to meet his. "What is it?"

"I'm really sorry about what I said."

Koushiro looked away. Was he as embarrassed about apologies as Taichi was or did he not believe him? "We should get back to the others."

* * *

A/N: First Patronus revealed! Koushiro's was first for a number of reasons I can't disclose quite yet (spoilers!). Every Patronus is going to be a yokai with a similar story/personality to each kid, so the hakutaku matches Koushiro quite well. The hakutaku is a nine-eyed ox that can speak human languages, is very well-read, and has vast knowledge of other yokai.

Next time: Back to Yamato and Sora.

Thanks for reading!


	15. Fire

TAKENOUCHI SORA

The bustling streets of Kodama became less busy as the late morning progressed into the afternoon. Beside her, Yamato seethed silently. He had refused to speak ever since Taichi had run off. Sora was irritated with the prince, too. He had said some nasty things to her and she expected an apology. But she didn't have her reputation at stake. The looks on the townspeople's faces when they realized the prince didn't like Yamato, either - her heart went out to him. He didn't deserve that humiliation. All he had tried to do was protect his friend.

She also resented Taichi for making them search for him. The four of them should have been a team, exploring the city and looking for any signs of errant yokai. Instead their club had found itself divided in more ways than one. Sora and Yamato walked along the streets, looking up and down the alleyways, and the uncomfortable silence stretched on for too long.

Not even Kodama's beauty could rectify her glum mood. She had an idea of what she would say to Taichi when they finally found him, but she wished she could talk to him alone. Seeing Yamato would only set him off again. She would calmly explain what he had done was wrong and ask for his side of things. Her mother had taught her how to handle conflict with dignity and respect for both arguing parties. Even when dealing with two teenage wizards, the conflict resolution Sora had learned from her hadn't failed her yet.

After they searched the third block of houses and came up empty, it was Yamato who broke the silence. "I'm going to kill him," he growled. "I have never met someone so reckless and stupid. He's next in line to rule Kakasu? We might as well set the island on fire now."

Despite everything, Sora smiled. "Do you know why he's so angry with Kido-senpai?"

"No idea." Yamato clenched his jaw. "I suspect something happened between their families, but I haven't heard anything."

Of course it was a pureblood issue, but Jyou and Yamato's friendship should have bridged their classes. And yet Jyou hadn't yet explained it to him. From his tone, Sora could tell he was hurt. "He told you he would discuss it with you later," she reminded him. She was a bit curious about it too, but she wouldn't pry. It clearly had nothing to do with her. "I'm sure he has a lot on his mind."

"Yeah…" Yamato ran a hand through his hair without mussing it up. He didn't look at all reassured.

Sora wished there was more she could do. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He exhaled sharply. Fists clenched and unclenched. "Yes. I'm just mad at myself. I know I shouldn't let him get to me, and then he does something like that and I just lose it. And nothing happens to him because he's the prince, but everyone is watching me, just waiting for me to mess up - again."

"That isn't fair," she agreed.

She knew he hadn't meant to say so much. The best she could do was give him an ear to vent to. He crossed his arms. "I should have known better," he muttered.

"Maybe, but you were defending your friend. Anyone else would have done the same." Sora gave him a sad smile.

"Anyone else would have yelled at the prince? I doubt that." He shook his head. "Sometimes I wish I had your temperament. I haven't seen you become angry once, even in the face of prejudiced purebloods."

His words gave her pause. "I get angry," she said at last. But he was right - she didn't have much of a temper. Her soccer teammates used to marvel at her sportsmanship even when faced with an unfair loss. "I guess I'm more likely to attempt to see the situation from all sides rather than jump to shouting and fighting. I might be in the wrong, even if I feel furious in the moment."

"That will save you a lot of face here," Yamato said grimly.

She took a breath. "When we meet up with Taichi-kun again, is it all right if I talk to him alone? I don't mean to be rude, but you might set him off again."

"By all means." He scowled. "I think I would rather stand outside during the demon parade than talk to him again today."

"Right," she said, having only an inkling of what he meant. But she got the gist of it. "I'll do my best to calm him down."

"Mm. Good luck."

"Do you think our club will be okay after this?"

The question had weighed on her mind ever since Taichi ran off. What if this trip, meant to revive their interest in the club, instead shattered it further? She would still have Taichi, but she valued her friendship with Yamato and Koushiro, too. It would hurt to lose them. Yamato was silent for so long she thought he hadn't heard her. "In truth, I've wanted to quit the club for a while."

Her heart sank. She had suspected as much. Why would he stay in the club when he so detested their leader? "But you stayed."

"Yes. Only because of this trip you insisted on making. I was prepared to quit after the Seiryu Festival, but you seemed so adamant to come here - I guess I thought I could convince you not to go, or at least try to dissuade some of the purebloods here from harassing you."

Despite everything, a shy smile tugged at her lips. "You stayed because of me?" she asked quietly.

He looked up quickly and his eyes widened. "Only because you're a reckless Byakko at heart."

"I see," she said. She couldn't quite wipe her smile away. "I'm glad you stayed."

He shoved his hands into his pockets. Was she imagining it, or did he seem to be blushing? Perhaps it was just wishful thinking. "Someone needed to show you around Kodama. And keep you out of trouble."

""You're still convinced something terrible is going to happen?"

Yamato hesitated. "Maybe I assumed the worst of my town too quickly. Maybe the danger and prejudice really did die when the Junsei were arrested. I talked to Jyou about it and he sort of amplified my fears. He has a way of doing that."

"He was worried. And so were you."

"No one has even asked you your blood status." He sighed. "I'm sorry if Taichi and I have done our best to make this trip a miserable experience. I expected the remnants of the Junsei to question every visitor after the measure was passed."

"Maybe they took a day off," she joked. "Your town is beautiful, Ishida-kun. I'm enjoying myself. Perhaps, when the club is in a better place, we can visit again."

Finally, he managed a small smile. "Do we have to bring Taichi?"

"He'll be on his best behavior." She chuckled. "I suppose we had better concentrate on finding the others. Do you think maybe it's better if we wait by the docks for them to find us?"

Yamato sighed. "I wish we could. I'm just worried about what might happen if Taichi comes across Jyou again. Even if it might end badly for me, I want to be there."

His loyalty to their friendship was admirable. She considered telling him how sweet it was that he wanted to help his friend, but she didn't want to embarrass him again. Sora nodded once. "Okay. Let's find them."

Sora had no idea where they were, but Yamato knew his way around. She followed him up one of the narrow streets. "We need to change our method of searching. The prince is looking for Jyou, right? If Taichi was thinking, he would try to confront Jyou at the hospital," Yamato explained as they walked. An older man and his son passed them by, eyeing them. "I'm not counting on him being that smart, but -"

"Yamato-kun, is that you?" the younger man said, coming to a stop. He looked a couple years older than them, too old to attend Mahoutokoro. He swaggered toward them with a lopsided grin. Sora immediately caught the smell of brewing potions clinging to his person. "It's been a while, cousin. I almost didn't recognize you."

Yamato stopped so suddenly Sora almost ran into him. The older man smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was in his fifties, his posture stooped slightly. Perhaps he had once been handsome sometime in his life but his face was lined heavily around his brow and mouth. Five kamon, two visible in the front, shone on his robes. They depicted a winged ezo wolf. "My wayward nephew. We heard you were in town with some of your friends," the man said. "You never visit us anymore.

Sora could sense the tension radiating from Yamato. His face twitched as though he tried to smile. "Oji-san, it's good to see you. I - I didn't realize you were -"

"Out of prison?" his uncle said, straightening his posture as much as he could manage. Something dark flashed across his face. He smoothed out his expression with some effort. "Despite your best efforts, I managed to wriggle my way out of an extended stay in Orochi. The estate is running smoothly yet again."

Yamato swallowed hard. "How is everyone at the estate?"

"Same as always," his cousin said. He had a rough, raspy voice. She didn't like the way he looked at her with his pale, watery eyes. He couldn't have been older than twenty. He had a square jaw, thin lips, and a receding hairline. But both father and son shared the same dirty blond hair, though one was much more peppered than the other. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

When Yamato glanced at her, she could see raw fear in his eyes. Fear for the Muggleborn, or fear that his family would seek revenge for his betrayal? Sora smiled, hoping to communicate silently that she would play along to the best of her ability. But his shattered calm made her nervous, so nervous her heart pounded in her chest and she fidgeted with her hands. "This is Tamai Misaki," he said. "She's a member of our club. Misaki-san, this is my uncle Ishida Tadasu and my cousin, Ishida Yushiro."

"Another one of the Tamai clan, I see," the old man said, shaking his head. "That Masaru is certainly prolific. How is it over in, um…"

"Isonade," Sora said with a smile. They had rehearsed this time and time again. She could have told these two about the Tamai estate's ikebana industry, the names of her supposed siblings, and her fake mother's hometown. They had chosen the Tamai family because a number of them had married Muggles and their half-bloods were, apparently, everywhere. "It's very windy and we get sick of eating fish, but it's enjoyable. It's nice to meet you both."

But his cousin's pale eyes had not changed. They were hard, analyzing, picking her apart from the outside. He kept a flask tied to a necklace around his neck. She couldn't imagine what potion would be so important that he had to carry it everywhere. His cold eyes slid over to Yamato and he smirked. "I figured Maeda-san would get sick of half-bloods after a while. Finally moved on to your own kind, I see."

Yamato's lips rose in a sneer. "It isn't like that. Misaki-san is a member of my club. We're here on a club trip. Naoko and I are fine."

Yushiro and Yamato glared at each other. Sora didn't have to ask to know they shared a competitive history. "A pureblood like her deserves better than a traitor to our way of life."

"Boys, please," Tadasu said, raising his hands. "It wasn't so long ago we were a family. Let's disregard our prejudices for just a little while, shall we? Tell me, nephew, how is your sister? Ren-san hasn't been to the estate since your term started. She was always so studious."

His face fell. "I don't see Ren much at school. We are in different years and Houses."

"Oh, how unfortunate. You must miss out on most of her accomplishments, too. Do you talk much after you left the estate?"

"No," Yamato muttered, avoiding his gaze.

Yushiro snorted.

"Did you know she received perfect marks last year?" Tadasu went on as though Yamato had not spoken. "Top of the charts, though at middle school level I suppose that isn't very impressive. Still, better than you boys, eh?"

Yamato exchanged an uncomfortable glance with Sora. His uncle had not asked about his other nephew. "If I see her, I'll let her know she ought to send you a fox," he said. "We were actually looking for the rest of our club, so -"

"Oh, we will join you," Tadasu said at once, placing a hand on his shoulder. Yamato's posture went rigid. "We have much to discuss, nephew. This rift in our family is so unfortunate, don't you think? Your magic might always be half as powerful as it could be were it pure, but we all carry the same last name. Your sister had the right idea, running to us. If only my wayward brother could encourage the same in you."

"I'm sorry, we need to -"

His uncle paid no attention to him and turned to look at Sora. "You may come along, Misaki-san," he added.

Yamato's cousin moved behind her and her neck prickled with unease. They know, a voice whispered in the back of her mind. Sora tried to catch Yamato's eye, but his uncle had turned him away from her as the two began walking. She was left with no choice but to follow.

Tadasu rambled more about Ren's amazing spellwork compared to her older brother. Yamato listened with hunched shoulders and stony silence. As Sora searched for a way to snatch him out of the conversation, Yushiro rasped to her, "We saw Isonade's Quidditch team play here last month. We destroyed them."

Sora hesitated. Instinct told her Isonade didn't have a Quidditch team. She racked her brains for all the Quidditch trivia she had learned from Taichi, but she couldn't recall all of the teams yet. Yushiro was testing her. "Where are we going?" she asked, choosing not to respond.

His cold eyes narrowed. "The markets. What is your favorite class at the school? I took lessons to be an onmyoji. They were very difficult."

She had no idea if such lessons were even offered at Mahoutokoro. Biting her lip, she said, "Um, I'm going to specialize in Counterspells. It's enjoyable so far."

They were not being led toward the markets. They rounded a bend and found themselves in a narrow street flanked with bamboo. In the distance, Sora could see expensive estates peeking between the trees, but this street had alleyway after alleyways. Instinct screamed at her to run and she came to a dead stop, but Yamato's cousin bumped into her, looped an arm through hers, and yanked her around the corner.

Sora stumbled and almost fell.. Her heart pounded in her ears. She knew it was too late. They had found themselves in a small courtyard. It was surrounded by high walls and bamboo, and across from them lay a shrine. A man leaned against the tori gate, waiting for them. Yamato froze, his blue eyes wide and fixed on the newcomer. "You," he whispered.

The man's thin face twisted into a smirk. "Yamato-kun, it's so nice to see you again," he said in a velvet voice. Sora immediately received a terrible feeling from this man. His figure and face were made of harsh angles, as though someone had carved him from stone. He wore his jet black hair tied at the nape of his neck.

Sora, of course, had no idea who this guy was. Yamato's unease had given way to fear. He looked quickly between the two men. "No - what is this? What are you doing?"

"Nephew," his uncle said with a weary sigh, "we thought we could discuss some things like civilized wizards."

With the wave of his wand, Tadasu disarmed Yamato and Sora. Their wands flew to his hand before she realized what was happening. She felt weak and lopsided without her wand, like a piece of herself was missing.

"Kazato-san has some words for you too, on behalf of his imprisoned wife," he went on coolly.

Kazato, the dark-haired man Sora guessed was in his mid thirties, spread his arms in a placating manner. His movements were graceful and practiced. A dancer, perhaps, or an actor. "She sends her regards, I'm sure. Tell me, who have you brought today?" His dark eyes, almost black like Koushiro's, seemed to stare through her.

"This isn't even a half-blood, is it?" his cousin said, pointing at Sora. Her blood ran cold. He spoke as though she wasn't even human. "I could smell the Muggle on her. Filthy."

Kazato's eyes hardened at once. "A Mudblood?" he breathed. "Yamato-kun, is this true?"

Yushiro seized her arms and forced her down - Sora's knees slammed into the stone, but she hardly felt the pain. Her pulse raced. Yamato's face was anguished. "Please," he whispered with a shaking voice. "She's innocent. I'm the one who betrayed your families. Please, leave her out of this."

His pleading had given her away, but Sora suspected they already knew the truth. "You defile our town with a Mudblood and you think we wouldn't take action?" snarled Kazato. "Don't question our intelligence, Yamato. You should have known this would happen. Unless, perhaps, you brought her here on purpose."

"Maybe he was looking for a chance to redeem himself," his uncle agreed.

The men laughed. A cold tension had taken hold of her, but she couldn't explain why. Sora glanced between them, confused. Yamato looked as though they had struck him.

Tadasu threw Yamato his wand and her heart sank with horrible realization. "Here," he said coldly. "Curse her. I don't care what Curse you use but I want her screaming."

Silence.

She trusted him. He wouldn't turn his wand on her. He wouldn't, even for a chance at redemption.

Slowly, Yamato faced her. Lines etched themselves in his haunted face, making him look years older. His shell-shocked eyes locked onto hers. There they were, trapped together in this nightmare.

She waited. Yamato didn't move.

"Do it," snapped his uncle. "Don't you want to be allowed into your own family estate?"

Sora's heart pounded in her ears as Yamato hesitated, his wand at his side. For one terrible moment, as Sora struggled and trembled against the stones, she thought he was going to do it.

But he never raised his wand. His eyes closed briefly. "No."

"Stupid boy," sneered Kazato.

"I knew he couldn't do it." Tadasu took his wand again with an impatient cast. "In that case, make the traitor watch as we Curse his Mudblood girlfriend."

Sora's blood ran cold.

Kazato hit Yamato with a jinx that knocked Yamato to the ground, clutching his throat - Sora let out a strangled cry as the men laughed. "Don't worry, little Mudblood," the thin man said. "He is at least half a wizard, so we won't hurt him too badly."

Gasping, Yamato watched them with watering eyes. What had they done to his throat? It was clear he couldn't speak; he could hardly even breathe. Kazato moved in front of Yamato and blocked her view of him.

"You, however…"

He stepped closer to her, too close. With each step he took, terror gripped her like an icy claw. A cold sheen of sweat coated her skin. She couldn't move. She couldn't muster the strength to fight Yushiro's grip.

"Such a strange monster you must be, to steal the magic from a pure, honest wizard," Kazato murmured. "If only we know of a way to return his magic to him."

Sora wanted to say that she hadn't stolen any magic, that strange things occurred around her since she was a child, that her mother had to create excuses for her magical mishaps at school.

Yushiro hauled her to her feet. Sora thought she might have said something then, maybe "don't" or "stop," but she couldn't be sure. When Kazato raised his wand, she trembled so badly her teeth chattered. Yamato's cousin laughed. "Stupid, coward of a Mudblood," he said.

A Severing Charm sliced through the sleeve of her kimono - Sora flinched horribly, convinced she had just lost her arm. The tattered fabric of her uniform fell to her feet. More laughter. "Oh, this will be fun," Kazato murmured.

Flames sprouted from the tip of his wand. Sora flinched as he brandished the fire inches from her face. "Shall we see if the Mudblood can burn?" he whispered. Fire danced in the black pits of his eyes.

Sora could feel the heat of the flames. She was making some noise, some wordless gasping sound. Terror choked her. If Yushiro hadn't held her so firmly she would have collapsed. She couldn't hear the men's laughter, she couldn't see Yamato writhing behind the group. Her eyes bored into the heat of the flame and she knew she was going to die a very painful death.

Then Kazato flinched; it was more like a lurch, the way his body pitched forward and his smirk was wiped from his face. Sora yelped and tried to draw back, but Yushiro's grip was like iron. It took her a moment to realize someone had struck Kazato from behind. He whipped around. A hole had burned into the fabric of his dark, expensive kimono.

"Let her go." Her heart turned over. It was Jyou, his smoking wand pointed directly at Kazato's chest. "Now!"

Kazato's shoulders relaxed. "Oh, Jyou-kun. My apologies, did you want a turn? Every pureblood in town should participate."

"You have taken this too far," Jyou said coldly. "Let her go now."

As he hesitated, Sora gazed at her cowardly class president. Even Yamato hadn't made it a secret his friend was a bundle of nerves, but she saw none of that now. His face was white with rage, his lips pulled back and baring teeth. Drawn up to his full height, his normally slumped shoulders squared, he looked confident and intimidating. Kazato chuckled. "Jyou-kun, come now. Surely you don't want me to have to tell your father about this."

Something shifted in Jyou's expression, but he didn't lower his wand. "I'll take that chance. If it stops you from hurting an innocent person, I don't care what happens to me. Are you going to release her or should I jinx you again?"

After a moment's deliberation, Kazato gestured lazily to Yushiro. He let her go and Sora simply collapsed. Shuddering violently, tears welled in her eyes, she could once again see Yamato. Her friend still struggled to breathe as he watched the exchange, staring at Jyou as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. She wanted to rush to Yamato's side, but her limbs had turned to jelly. She tasted something metallic. She had bitten her tongue.

The three wizards stepped past them, advancing on Jyou. "Your defiance is a waste of pure blood," Tadasu said. "I don't particularly want to have to Curse you, too. You're one of us, after all."

"Don't compare us. I'm nothing like you."

Tadasu scowled. "Perhaps Osamu-san chose the wrong son."

"Three of us against you, Jyou-kun," Kazato said slyly. He twirled his wand. "Do you favor those odds? Still want to be a hero?"

Jyou let out a sharp exhale; it might have been a laugh. "I doubt you will do much to the Kido family heir."

He struck first; sweeping his wand in horizontal arc, his spell swept expertly over her head, striking Kazato and knocking him off his feet.

Tadasu swore at Jyou and leapt into the fray, His first spell appeared poorly aimed on purpose, sailing over Jyou's shoulder, but he didn't go for the fake. He deflected the second hex aimed at his chest using a reflection spell Sora hadn't seen before. It was sent back to its caster amplified.

Yamato's uncle had to scuttle out of the way like a frightened dog. The spell scorched the stone where he had stood moments before.

Now he had made them really angry. As Yamato's cousin bared his teeth and Kazato leapt lithely to his feet, Sora had never been more frightened for anyone in her life, not even when Taichi came face-to-face with a particularly nasty yokai during one of their adventures. The courtyard was an open space, free of citizens but devoid of any cover. Not an ideal place for a duel. She watched as Jyou took a slow, steady breath.

Yushiro aimed what Sora recognized as a Reductor Curse, sending it straight at Jyou's face - Sora's heart leapt to her throat. She knew that spell exploded on contact. But Jyou cast twice - one spell caught the Reductor Curse and burst harmlessly feet away from him - and another sailed past the collision of spells and exploded at Yushiro's feet. Thick smoke surrounded the young man and though she couldn't see him, Sora could hear frantic coughing within the smoke cloud.

Two spells sailed toward Jyou, one from Tadasu and the other from Kazato - he deflected one and the other caught his Shield Charm just in the nick of time. He sent a spell Sora didn't recognize sailing behind Tadasu. It struck the wall over his shoulder. Yamato's uncle smirked. "You missed, you -"

Jyou's response was a violent Knockback Jinx that hurtled Tadasu into the wall - Sora cringed, expecting to hear a brutal impact. But instead of breaking bones, his body bounced harmlessly - and the wall didn't let go. He was stuck there; his body clung to the masonry as though the wall was made of sticky glue. The jinx had knocked his wand right out of his hand. He glared at Jyou - it was all he could do. Another one taken out. She marveled at Jyou's defensive-based dueling style. He made magic look so easy. Sora, meanwhile, had been practicing her Stunning Spells every morning and hadn't managed to Stun so much as a sparrow.

As Jyou turned to his last opponent, a flash of red light lit up the courtyard and Sora's warning came too late - the spell met its mark. His head jerked to the side, nearly knocking the glasses from his face. Kazato brandished his wand with a smirk. Sora's hands flew to her mouth.

Jyou recovered at once. Kazato reflected his first Stunning Spell, but the magical effort it took to block it had him backing up a few steps - Jyou couldn't Shield the reflected spell so he stepped aside to avoided the poorly aimed shower of red sparks. He took advantage of his opponent's stumble with two fakes; Kazato tried to deflect the second. The third spell was an Impediment Jinx that caught Kazato in the chest.

The moment the man sank to his knees, unable to raise his arms, the Curse fled from Yamato's form and he knelt there panting. Jyou saw an opportunity and Summoned Sora and Yamato's wands from Kazato. He threw Yamato his wand.

Yamato caught it and rose shakily to his feet. He rubbed at his neck and his hand trembled, but his resolve was strong.

Their two foes glanced at each other, one incapacitated on the courtyard, the second stuck to a wall. The third came crawling out of the smoke cloud, eyes streaming and still coughing. "You have made a grave mistake today - both of you," Yamato's uncle said grimly. He got himself unstuck with some complicated wandless magic, but bits of masonry clung to his expensive kimono. He staggered to his feet with an ugly scowl. "I expected this sort of treachery from my nephew, but from you, Jyou - what is your father going to think?"

Jyou hesitated. His wand arm faltered, and Sora could see the conflict in his eyes. Yamato spoke first. "We aren't the ones attacking innocents in the street."

His uncle sneered. "You are traitors. Both of you! You'll come crawling back when your magic is sapped and your families disown you."

"The Junsei will remember this," Kazato whispered.

Both boys understood the weight of that promise, but Sora felt too numb to care. She missed her attackers collecting their incapacitated allies and Apparating away. Finally, they were gone.

But the damage was done.

Sora could still feel the heat of the enchanted flame, so close to her skin. Her wrists hurt from Yushiro pinning her arms behind her back. Those men - those animals - they had meant her harm. They didn't just want to kill her, they wanted to make sure she suffered. A strange panic took hold of her, clenching her heart tight, and she doubled over, hugging her arms to her chest. That could not have just happened. No one had it in themselves to do such a thing.

She felt as though she was breathing through an icy pipe. Hands reached for her shoulders, but instinct took over and she shoved Yamato away. He fell back against the stone, eyes wide with hurt and shock. Jyou knelt beside her on the stone courtyard, conjuring his bag back into existence and rummaging within. "Takenouchi-san, it's all right, you're safe," he said gently. She just stared at them. She wasn't safe. Hadn't they just proven that?

Her skin burned where the wizards had held her.

Yamato's face was pale and anguished. "I'm so sorry, Sora." She had never seen him display such raw emotion before and it frightened her; she almost didn't notice he had forgotten to use an honorific. His long fingers clenched the tattered sleeve of her severed kimono and he conjured some thread. "I'll try to fix your uniform. I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything to stop them."

Jyou handed her a red potion in a little flask. "This is a Calming Draught," he explained as she took it with a shaking hand. She could smell the remnants of spellfire clinging to his robes, as though he had stood too close to fireworks. He had just dueled someone for her. Fought for her, risked so much. "Look at me, please."

She forced herself to meet his eyes, but her gaze landed on the burn just below his right eye. "You're hurt," she managed to say.

Yamato looked quickly to his friend as Jyou raised a hand to his cheek. "Kazato's work," Yamato growled, making the first stitch in her sleeve with an angry sweep of his wand. "That bastard. He was getting you back for surprising him with that jinx to his back."

Something like guilt stirred in her gut. Considering the odds, the burn was minimal. He had been very lucky. "I'll fix it in a moment," Jyou said, his attention on Sora. He pressed her wand into her hands, handle first. "Here's your wand back. Can you state your name?"

She did.

He found a blanket in his bag and draped it over her shoulders. She clung to the soft fabric like a lifeline. "Were you hit with any Dark magic you didn't recognize? What happened before I arrived?"

Sora's gaze slid over to Yamato. He grit his teeth and looked away, shame written on his face. "I didn't see her get Cursed or anything. But it was a close thing. If you hadn't arrived when you had - Jyou, you were amazing. I've never seen you duel anyone like that."

The heat of a flame… Sora shuddered. Her eyes burned with unshed tears. Trembling, she opened the little flask and took a hesitant sip. It tasted like mint.

Jyou ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what I was thinking. I - I'm going be in so much trouble!" The more he spoke, the more frantic and anxious his voice became. The bravado and adrenaline had worn off and he was back to his usual nervous self.

"You'll be fine," Yamato assured him, but Jyou didn't look the least bit convinced. "Look, come back to school with us until this blows over."

He shook his head. "You know I can't. My family won't allow me to just run away. And I still have to finish my shift at the hospital."

"If you know you're going to be in trouble, don't just go back to them." Yamato tried again to persuade him. "You know you did the right thing and if they can't see it that way -"

Jyou cut in sharply, "My main concern right now is Takenouchi-san. Take her to the school. She needs to be somewhere safe."

His face fell. "I know," Yamato said. He made the final stitch, gingerly testing his work by pulling at the fabric. She hadn't even noticed him working. Where had he learned to sew? "I don't know if we should even keep looking for Katou-san and the idiot. I hate leaving them here, but -"

"Katou-san is a Muggleborn too," Jyou said grimly. "I'll look for them and tell them you two left."

Yamato exhaled sharply. "The idiot wants to kill you for some damned reason and they're probably missing you at the hospital. I'd say we've complicated your day enough. I'll figure out some way of letting them know, or they'll figure it out. Besides, Katou is probably safe as long as he's with the damned prince."

He said Taichi's title like a slur. Sora's heart sank. Taichi had left the group and his absence cost Sora the same protection. She tried to find it in herself to be angry with him, but she just felt numb. "Fine," Jyou agreed after a pause. "Takenouchi-san, can you stand? We're going to get you out of here."

She blinked. Why did she feel so cold? "You're going to take me - back?" she asked, switching out the word home at the last moment. She wished she could go home.

Yamato pulled her to her feet. "Yes. I'll take you back to Byakko Tower. We're leaving Kodama."

"But - Taichi-kun and Koushiro-kun -"

"They'll meet up with us later," Yamato promised. "Come on."

She didn't remember the walk to the docks. Holding onto Yamato's arm, Sora felt too raw to cry and too shaky to walk on her own. Jyou accompanied them despite his friend's protests, but he said he simply couldn't let them go alone. They helped her into the chabune. She finished the Calming Draught. The flask was engraved with the Kido family kamon, a white-eyed owl.

Sora sat against the side of the enchanted boat with her arms drawn around her. She was vaguely aware of Yamato and Jyou speaking in hushed tones, but her thoughts were too numb to concentrate on their words. Closing her eyes and concentrating on the boat's gentle rocking, she could see Kazato's face so clearly in her mind, his cruel sneer, his craggy face alight by the flame of his wand. She had very nearly died that day.

What would she have done without Jyou and Yamato? Her hand closed around her wand. She had been so proud to receive it, so certain that this meant her magic was real, accepted, and there was nothing wrong with her. But she did not belong there.

Yamato joined her in the chabune after saying good-bye to Jyou. She took a moment to study his face. He was very pale, hair messed up a bit, and his eyes had turned watery. He took one look at her and seem to sink within himself. "I'm so sorry," he said again.

The boat drifted away from the dock. Sora closed her eyes once more. The Calming Draught had made her sleepy, but she felt too raw to doze. "Just take me back," she murmured.

Yamato sat beside her. They sailed in silence back to Mahoutokoro.

\-------

A/N: Ahaha I hope it's a hot minute before I have to write another fight scene because omg that was difficult. Poor Sora. This chapter is aptly named because I consider it the inciting incident (finally) and will be moving a lot of the major plot forward. Yay!

Way to go Jyou? I'm sure there won't be any consequences for this, right?

Next time: Taichi and Yamato have a short discussion after Yamato makes sure Sora is safe.


	16. Blame

ISHIDA YAMATO

Yamato felt too wired to sit and too exhausted to study or do anything as he waited outside Byakko Tower for Taichi to return from Kodama. He leaned against the white tower with his arms tightly crossed, listening to their wind chimes' constant racket. The students with their white tiger kamons gave him wary looks, but he was beyond caring. Sora was upstairs in her dorm, probably crying or trying to sleep. He had asked her if she wanted him to stay. She said she wanted to be alone.

He felt as though a dark pit had been carved out of him. It was similar to the hollowness Yamato felt those days after his arrest, but the festering guilt was new. Her attack was his fault and the damage was there for him to see. He would not forget the journey back to school, the way she leaned heavily on his arm, her quick breaths, the terror lining her face. She kept asking questions he had answered minutes before: wondering about Taichi and Koushiro, worrying whether they had made Jyou miss work, what they were going to do tomorrow. Yamato answered her patiently, but each recurrence stabbed at his heart. The deadened look in her eyes haunted him.

His fists clenched and unclenched. Sora kept herself so grounded and present. Listening to her mix up simple questions and repeat herself was painful. All because she had this trauma to wade through, this awful thing that had happened because of people related to him, people who used Yamato's betrayal as an excuse to attack her. How would she ever come back from this? He wouldn't be surprised if she was packing her bags this very minute and catching the next storm kestrel off the island. He squeezed his eyes shut. It was such a mess. He should have put up more of a fight about going to Kodama. He should have tried harder to keep the group together. Now Taichi was probably still pissed at them, Sora had just been attacked, and his best friend had dueled three fully-trained highborn wizards by himself. Part of him still couldn't believe Jyou had been the one to save them. His best friend lived life as a veritable pacifist and Yamato believed he was unable to intentionally hurt anyone. Apparently, if he was given the right motivation, that didn't always ring true.

Without a doubt, his father would have something to say about what Jyou had done. And he wouldn't be happy. Yamato didn't know what the consequences would be, but his father would probably think of something unfair. Yamato wished he could somehow convince his friend to abandon the Kido estate and come live with him and his father. His father had always liked Jyou.

But Jyou would never agree to that.

He tensed instinctively when he saw Taichi making his way across the engawa, Koushiro close behind. Their eyes locked and Taichi made a beeline for him. He felt a fresh twinge of unease, but it was buried beneath the hollowness that had followed the attack. Part of him was still furious Taichi had yelled at Jyou and humiliated Yamato. Another part of him was too numb to hold onto his anger. Sora's attack had taken precedence over everything else that had happened that day. If Taichi challenged him again, he didn't know what he would do; he felt too raw and exhausted to deal with him at the moment. "What happened?" Taichi demanded as soon as he was within shouting range. "Jyou said something happened with Sora? He said we needed to get back to the school immediately and that you two left without us."

Yamato's heart sank. He didn't want Jyou to encounter Taichi again without him there. Jyou had offered to track Taichi down and tell him he had to leave, but Yamato told him it wasn't necessary. Apparently his friend went out of his way to help them again. All he could do was hope the stupid prince had kept himself in check this time. Perhaps it was better this way: Taichi had a summary of what had happened and wouldn't challenge Yamato. "Something did happen," he said. His voice sounded wrong, raspy and painful. Whatever Curse those purebloods had used to incapacitate him had left his throat raw. Before Yamato and Sora left on the chabune, Jyou had asked if he needed any help removing traces of the Curse. He had refused, thinking only of Sora's pain. Now he wished he had let Jyou unwind the magic from him.

He moved away from the Tower's front doors and Taichi and Koushiro followed. The traffic in and out of the dorms was slowing, so they weren't likely to be overheard. "Jyou made it sound bad." Taichi's tone was hard, deadpan, with a twinge of impatience.

He had to sit. The idea of retelling the incident just made him shaky all over again. Yamato sat on the edge of the engawa, his feet dangling over the ponds beneath. He watched the koi swimming between the reeds and lily pads.

In a deadened voice, Yamato retold the story.

Tears stung at his eyes when he finished, but he managed to keep Taichi from seeing him cry. For once in his life, the prince was completely silent. Yamato made sure he had control over his emotions before he turned to look at them. Both stood very still. Koushiro looked blank as usual, as though Yamato had explained the week's weather and nothing about their friend's attack. Did he care at all about what happened to Sora? The victim could have very easily been him.

Taichi had gone pale under his tan. He stared at Yamato with glossy, unfocused eyes, and Yamato got the feeling he wasn't really seeing him at all. "Was she hurt?" he said at last.

"No. Jyou saved us before things escalated."

"Those bastards. Those _bastards!_ " His voice rose and Koushiro flinched. Taichi paced around in a circle, fists clenched and his expression murderous. Then he seized his temples and a lost look washed over him. He looked like he might cry, too. "Can I see her?"

Yamato hesitated. He knew Sora was worried about Taichi, but was it really okay to send him up there when he shared part of the blame for the incident? "She's resting," he hedged. "She wasn't well when I took her back to her dorm. I guess I can't stop you from walking a few dorms down, but if you visit her, use caution. She's been through a lot today."

Taichi nodded absently. He still had that blank look in his eyes and his shoulders were stiff with tension. Yamato so badly wanted to point out that none of this might have happened if their group had stayed together. The accusation and blame were on the tip of his tongue, but he kept his thoughts to himself. Pouring the fault on Taichi wouldn't solve anything; Taichi would just get pissed and point out it had been Yamato's family who had attacked her. No, the best they could do was unite and be there for Sora.

But the more he stared at them, the more Yamato realized something must have happened to them, too. Their robes were disheveled; dirty and grass-stained, and both of them had leaves or twigs stuck in their hair. Taichi even sported a few fresh bruises. "Were you two in a fight or something?"

Koushiro looked up at Taichi, but he didn't notice. "We - accidentally - found the sagasu," Koushiro said.

Yamato stared. He could feel his irritation rising. "And you threw jinxes at a yokai I told you was peaceful?"

"No!" Taichi snapped at once. Now he was sounding more like his old self.

"That's what you were doing when Sora was -"

Taichi bared his teeth. "Look, it wasn't our fault, okay? We got lost in Kodama's gardens and the herbologist who tried to help us got - _possessed_."

"Possessed?" he repeated blankly. "By the sagasu? I thought I told you the sagasu doesn't have possession powers."

The prince exhaled sharply. Yamato had already forgotten about his resolution to refrain from fighting with Taichi. Why did everything he did have to piss him off so much? "Are you saying we're lying?"

"It just doesn't seem likely. What did the yokai look like?"

Koushiro shrugged. "Not particularly impressive. It didn't even appear to have a physical form. It glided around, looking like a ball of smoke, but it did have a pair of bright, golden eyes."

His description _sounded_ like the sagasu, but…everything he had heard about the sagasu was positive. Yamato took a breath. He would indulge them and let them tell their story. "So what happened after the guy was possessed?"

"Somehow the herbologist's magic was amplified by the possession," explained Koushiro. His monotone voice sounded as though he were explaining a passage in a textbook. "He attacked us. We found out just in time the sagasu seems to be weak to Patronus Charms."

"It was a close thing," Taichi added grimly. His face fell. "But I wish I was there for Sora."

_So do I,_ Yamato thought bitterly. He didn't particularly care that Taichi had been in a fight with a yokai - he should have been with his club, he should have been there to prevent her attack.

His thoughts churned with what Koushiro had said. The sagasu, evil and possessing citizens - it just couldn't be. "Did the sagasu give any indication as to why it attacked?"

"Yes, actually. The yokai insinuated it was displeased by my presence." Koushiro folded his arms, deep in thought. "It said I, as a Muggleborn, was trespassing. It refused to fight Taichi-san until he gave it no choice; I suppose it didn't want to hurt a pureblood. It kept saying things about unblemished and contaminated blood."

Yamato froze.

The legends surrounding the sagasu stated that it was an impression of Kodama's cognition - the citizens' feelings and values. When his town had been peaceful and kind, so too had the sagasu. But the Muggleborn measure had thrown the town into disarray. And it seemed the sagasu was not immune.

He hadn't realized the sagasu would be affected, but someone else had.

Yamato stood without a second thought. There was something he had to do. "I'm going to see Sora," Taichi told him, snapping him out of his grim realization. To Koushiro, he added, "Could I borrow that book on Patronuses? I have to learn that Charm. I can't let that thing beat me again." Koushiro just nodded.

"Be gentle if you're going to see her," Yamato reminded him.

Taichi scowled. "I'm not going to burst in and tell her to get over it. I can be considerate."

Despite that Taichi had set himself up so well, Yamato didn't have the energy to point out the obvious. He turned away and squared his shoulders. "Just be aware you owe her an apology."

"I know," Taichi snapped.

The prince hesitated before he stepped into his House Tower. Yamato could only hope that his talk with Sora wouldn't damage her further. Taichi certainly hadn't proven to him that he was capable of thinking before speaking, based on this ordeal in Kodama. He almost hurried after him out of concern for Sora, but she had told him she wanted him to leave. The best thing he could do was to respect her wishes.

And he had to verify something first.

Yamato walked with Koushiro on his way to his dorms. He already suspected. He needed to hear the truth. "What do you remember about the person who told you about the sagasu? You said it was one of your classmates?"

Koushiro pressed a hand to his chin. "It was someone from my class, yes."

"A girl?" he prompted.

He gave it some thought. Did Koushiro really not remember his classmates? Yamato knew he paid very little attention to those he deemed unimportant, but this was a bit much. "Yes, I believe so. A girl in my year, another Genbu." Yamato's heart pounded. Surely there was more than one manipulative first year girl in Genbu House. Then Koushiro tilted his head. "I believe she had blond hair."

There it was. He felt very cold. "I'm coming with you to Genbu Tower. There's something I need to speak to."

The last thing he wanted was to speak to another person that day. He felt so wrung out, so spent and raw. He wanted to lock himself in his dorm with his guitar and play until the next morning. No one to bother him until he had time to recharge from the day's events.

But he couldn't let this go without a fight.

Genbu Tower was situated at the northernmost corner of the school, above a huge, deep pond upon strong stilts. As Yamato followed Koushiro into the black tower, students stared at him. Many scowled or turned away. How many of them had parents in jail because he had led the doshin straight to their houses?

The Genbu dorms were laid out the same way as the Seiryu, although there were a lot fewer dragons and a lot more black turtles, fish, and other aquatic creatures painted on the shoji. After walking up two flights of stairs, they found themselves at the high school dorms. Yamato and Koushiro exited the stairwell and stepped onto the deck outside. The first year wing held about nine or ten dorms. Koushiro didn't even say good-bye to him. He disappeared into his dorm to retrieve the book Taichi requested and left at once.

It didn't take him long to find her door. He knocked.

And Ren appeared, a textbook in hand and scrolls levitating behind her. She did not look at all shocked to see him. "Isn't this a surprise," she said, her thin lips twisting into a smirk. "My own brother pays me a visit. It seems like I haven't seen you for more than a month. What's the matter, did something go wrong?"

Too late, he realized what it might look like if he was seen visiting his sister. What if people thought they were still involved in the Junsei together? Too late now. "Could we talk?" he asked.

Did something go wrong, she had said. She already knew. That was how Ren operated; two steps ahead of everyone else, happy to watch the misery and destruction behind her.

She tapped her chin, pretending to think. "Oh, I suppose," she said, moving aside to let him in.

He stepped into her dorm. It was impeccably organized; bookshelves made up the entirety of one wall, her clothes were folded in drawers, and on her desk lay three objects: an open Yokai Studies textbook, an inkwell, and a folded letter.

Ren slid the door closed, still smirking. She was maybe a foot shorter than him and wore her hair in a blond side braid. Her school robes were a few shades darker than gold. With high cheekbones, a bony face, and cunning eyes, she looked every bit as manipulative as Yamato knew she was. He didn't waste any time. "Did you send our club to look for the sagasu?"

She shrugged. With a wave of her hand, she sent the scrolls sailing past him. They folded themselves neatly on her desk. "I just planted the suggestion," she said, moving her textbook to under her arm. "If the thing turned on you, that's hardly my fault, isn't it?"

"It hunts Muggleborns."

"No, the yokai is merely a reflection of the citizens' combined values," she explained in a condescending tone. "You've lived in Kodama all your life and you didn't know this little fact about our folklore?" She tsked. "It's been a peaceful yokai for generations because the town didn't have much conflict; not until the measure was passed, that is. Then everyone rallied together to complain about what a mess that was going to create, and in doing so, changed the sagasu's disposition, too."

No wonder he had heard stories of the sagasu doing good deeds; the town liked to glorify its peace and kindness. Strange how quickly that could change when they had something to rally against. He closed his eyes briefly. "You knew this would happen. You knew it would attack if Muggleborns visited Kodama."

"Oh dear, there are Muggleborns in your club, aren't there?" Her pale eyebrows rose with feigned shock.

He looked at her coldly. "How can you still do this? You have seen firsthand what the Junsei are capable of and yet you still want to cause that kind of misery yourself?"

She simply looked at him. The last they had spoken, Ren had promised she would make up for the damage he had done to the Junsei's cause. He had dismissed her, thinking that wasn't possible now that the Junsei were imprisoned. He should not have underestimated her. "The people who accepted me are threatened. I'm going to help them."

"Maybe they aren't good people."

"Better than those who abandoned me," she threw back.

A twinge of hurt twisted within him. He used to feel so sorry for her, when their family split and neither parent could take her, but it made sense now that he was older. "Our parents didn't abandon you," he tried to tell her, but how many times had they had this discussion? "They didn't want to put Takeru or me in danger -"

"Yes, my brothers mattered more than I did." Her nostrils flared. She slammed the book on her desk.

He shook his head. "It wasn't like that. Your magic was out of control. Our mother is a Muggle and had no means of dealing with that, and our father worked too much to take care of a volatile child. Plus they had Takeru and me to think about."

"They chose you and him first and cast me aside as an afterthought."

"No, they -"

"I wonder what they would have done if oji-san hadn't stepped up," she mused. "Left me at the nearest asylum, most likely."

" _No,_ Ren. They would have figured something out."

"Why are you here again? To lecture me on the past?"

"The sagasu. You set it on Koushiro-san."

A gleeful smile crossed her face. "Did it get him?"

"No," he said coldly. How could she be so cruel?

She deflated and turned away, her disappointment obvious. "That thorn in my side is going to be more difficult to get rid of than I thought. I should have realized that."

"Ren, please. Someone is going to get hurt if you keep this up."

She shrugged. "Don't worry, _onii-san._ " She said his honorific with a sneer. "We'll be safe, right? No one gives a broken wand about half-bloods, just like the rest of the wizarding world. The purebloods will take care of the sagasu and create more problems for themselves. Speaking of which, I _just_ heard from our cousin." She grinned and Yamato's heart sank. Yushiro had already sent her a fox? They had left Kodama scarcely an hour ago. "Aren't you friends with the youngest Kido son? He apparently dueled oji-san, Yushiro-kun, and Nazato-san. Challenged them and jinxed them and everything. I can't wait to see the fallout. If only someone hadn't drawn a couple of Muggleborns to Kodama, none of this would have happened."

Word of what Jyou had done was already getting around Kakasu. Yamato felt very cold. What was going to happen to his friend?

"I sure hope his father can sort out his blood traitor son," she added with a sigh.

He grit his teeth. "You are going to stop this. I'm going to warn the others about you. You won't be able to pull tricks like this anymore."

"Oh, no, looks like you caught me." She rolled her eyes. "I guess that's me finished. Well, it was fun while it lasted."

"You lost a month and a half ago. It's time you gave up. The Junsei are imprisoned. There isn't anything you can do to change that."

"Is that where they went?"

"They tore our family apart. Even more so after the divorce. I can't see Takeru anymore and it's been so hard without him -"

"Aww, are you missing baby brother?" she mocked.

He didn't care if she could see the hurt on his face. Ren always knew exactly what to say to hurt someone the most. There was no reasoning with her. If Yamato didn't leave immediately, he might do something he would regret. Like trying to jinx that stupid smirk off her face. He turned away. "Forget it. I got the answer I wanted. You set the sagasu on us and it's your fault we went to Kodama."

She laughed. "You all went there of your own accord. Like I said, I merely planted the suggestion."

He reached for the door. Solitude and withdrawal awaited him. All he had to do was leave.

"Oh, onii-san?" she added, and he froze. "Your little group might want to keep a lookout."

Yamato hesitated. "Why?"

"Hmm, well, I have a feeling the sagasu is worried the Muggleborn blight coming back to Kodama."

"What are you saying?"

"Well, the sagasu wants to make sure that never happens. So it may have gone to the source."

His fingers froze on the door handle. "You're saying it might have followed us."

"Oh, good, you caught on. I was worried I might have to run this by your group's _prodigy_. Although, he doesn't seem to pick up on subtle cues, does he?" She laughed again. "I thought for sure you would be knocking on my door much earlier than this."

Yamato wasn't listening. "Thanks, Ren," he said to her. "My friends might be in danger because of you. I hope it was worth it."

She smiled. "Better watch your Mudbloods closely."

The slur reminded him of the cruel blood purists in the courtyard holding Sora by the arms as she cried and trembled under their wands. He left at once, and Ren's tinkling laughter followed him as he headed downstairs. That was his _family_ attempting to put people he cared about in danger, his family trying to get him in trouble again. He should have tried harder to cut them out of his life. But like a fool, he had believed they could reconcile.

Yamato wouldn't make that mistake again. He needed to warn his father about possible fallout, though. Luckily, he was visiting Nikusui on business and had time to prepare himself for the drama awaiting him, courtesy of his own brother and daughter. What a _mess_.

He left Genbu Tower.

Strolling eastward on the engawa with his hands in his pockets, Yamato eyed the palace's sloped roofs and awnings. He didn't see any sign of the sagasu. What if Ren had been lying? For all he knew, she had placed the idea in his head to make him paranoid. He wouldn't put it past her.

Mahoutokoro's beauty scarcely fazed him these days. Not long ago, he and Sora had strolled through this exact courtyard between Genbu and Seiryu Towers. Her eyes had been so wide, trying to take everything in at once; the little bakeneko hopping from roof to roof, Seiryu students tending to the variety of trees lining the courtyard, enchanted lanterns drifting by. It had been her first or second day as a member of the club. In her excitement, she had asked enough questions to rival Koushiro in curiosity. Now her magical illusion of the school and Kakasu itself had been shattered and he might never see that wondrous smile again.

Yamato was struck with the sudden urge to run to her side, but she didn't want to see him. She had asked him to leave her alone. Why would she want to speak to someone from the family who had persecuted her? She needed space, she needed time to heal.

And he needed to recharge after today. Despite his desperation for solitude, he stopped by the headmasters' office near the main entrance to the school and made the Yukimuras aware of a yokai with possession powers possibly gliding around the school. They took his warning seriously, but the school dealt with so many yokai a day he wouldn't be surprised if searching for the thing was pushed back. Once that was taken care of, he still had time to rest after the day's chaos, and he could discuss the matter with Taichi tomorrow. He thought about writing to Jyou, but what if the letter was intercepted and it just caused more problems for his friend?

He had to talk to _someone_ about what had happened that day. Speaking to Takeru always made him feel better. He would write a letter to his little brother, but perhaps leave out the part about what Ren had done. He didn't need to hear that his sister had driven another wedge between them.

When he shut the door to his dorm, closing himself inside from the world beyond, he felt as though he had left his problems on the other side. The rest of the day was his to write to his brother and play guitar. For just a little while, Yamato could pretend like everything was okay.

* * *

A/N: Next time, Taichi apologizes to Sora and corners Jyou about the engagement. Thanks for reading!


	17. Apology

A/N: I was hoping to get back into short chapters after the Kodama arc :(

Japanese terms:

_nosai-no-gi_ \- I'm taking some liberties with this. This is basically a celebration between an Imperial family prince/princess and the person they are betrothed to; it involves gifts and a celebration. I think it takes place right before the marriage actually occurs, but for the purposes of this fic, it serves as an "announcement" ceremony, too.

* * *

YAGAMI TAICHI

Taichi spent a half hour pacing around Byakko Tower. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. He had to see her.

The guilt gnawed at him. Yamato hadn't said it outright, to his credit, but he hadn't needed to. Taichi knew he had messed up. And Sora paid the price.

His courage waned each time he approached her door. In the end, he was so irritated with himself he forced himself to knock. _You did this_ , he told himself as his knuckles drummed on the wood. _You need to fix it_. Apologies might not have been his strong suit, but Taichi could admit when he had been in the wrong.

But no consequence thus far compared to this.

Frantic footsteps sounded from within and the door slid open in a rush. There she stood, pale and teary-eyed, her face red from crying. She reminded Taichi painfully of the day Hikari realized she couldn't control her powers and would have to miss school.

He reached for her, but she didn't move. "Taichi-kun," she said. Her voice lacked its usual warmth. "I'm sorry we had to leave without you."

_She_ was sorry? The apology wore at his already frayed nerves. "Why the hell are you apologizing?" he said bluntly. When she flinched, he grit his teeth and tried to reel in his emotions. "I just mean I'm the one who should be saying sorry. We need to talk."

"Yes," she agreed, moving aside to let him in.

He had visited Sora's dorm a few times before. She had left the furniture untouched but had decorated the walls with Muggle things from home. The colorful flags, she had explained to him, were commemorative of her soccer team back home. And then she had to explain what soccer was. There were a few other things like that; her old uniform, a little bonsai tree, and pictures of her family. He took the desk chair, realizing too late he should have offered it to her.

Taichi opened his mouth to speak, but his words fell short. Why was this so hard for him? _Admit you were wrong, idiot_ , he berated himself. _She suffered because of you. You failed her._

He _had_ failed her. The damage was right in front of him, the bruised look in her eyes. She couldn't seem to maintain eye contact with him. "Look. I messed up. I'll get to that, but I want to know how you're doing."

Her shoulders rose and fell. "I'm managing. I don't know what else I can do."

"I can come back later if you're not feeling up to this," he offered.

"No, I…I feel as though you owe me an explanation."

Her words wrenched at his heart. Straight to the point. "True," he admitted.

She took out her futon and sat on it, her knees drawn up to her chest. Taichi noticed the right sleeve of her kimono had been torn and stitched together. Maybe he could buy her a new uniform. But no, Sora didn't need his charity, she needed his support. She needed him to promise he wouldn't run away again. "I'm glad you got back to the school okay. I was worried about you and Koushiro-kun."

When should he tell her about the sagasu? One errant yokai wasn't the issue at hand right now, her well-being was. "When we heard something happened, we came right back to the school."

She stiffened. "Who told you?"

"Jyou did. He caught us trying to find you guys."

Her eyes narrowed. "You didn't yell at him again, did you?"

"No," he said quickly.

"If it hadn't been for Kido-senpai - or, I guess I should call him by his first name now, shouldn't I?" she said with a hint of bitterness. She shook her head and drew her knees closer. "Since he saved my life. God, I just realized I didn't even thank him. How do you repay someone for something like that? A thank-you card?"

He grit his teeth. He tried to picture Jyou dueling three wizards, but he couldn't believe their cowardly class president wouldn't cry or roll up into a ball or just Apparate away in a situation like that. "You're sure it was him?" he muttered. He couldn't help himself. "He's an okay guy, but I've known him since we were kids, before we even attended school. He hasn't got the spine to do something like -"

"Yes, it was him," Sora said, an uncharacteristic edge to her voice.

"I mean, okay, but I just can't see him dueling -"

"Taichi-san. Jyou-senpai was there. You weren't."

Her words stopped Taichi dead. His mouth worked as he tried to figure out what to say.

Sora wasn't done. Her green eyes looked venomous. "You don't want to admit Jyou-senpai had the guts to do your job as my closest friend. It should have been you there."

Taichi actually flinched. How did she know him so well?

"You abandoned me when I needed you most. You knew how dangerous Kodama was. Yes, it was my idea to go, but we planned to stick together the whole time we were there. The fact that you're the prince would have offered me some protection - assuming we didn't separate." Her quiet rage was far more intimidating than Yamato's yelling. One wouldn't even know she was angry had it not been for her stoic face and clipped words.

Taichi didn't know what to say. He felt sick.

"You need to tell me why you did what you did. What is it about Jyou-senpai that makes you so angry?"

He swallowed hard. He would tell her about the arranged marriage, customs be damned. "Look. I have no idea if this is something that even happens in the Muggle world. But that - _bastard_ \- is engaged to my sister. It was arranged by our parents. Our families seem to think it's best for her, since Jyou is a pureblood from a wealthy family who's going to be a Healer someday. But Hikari doesn't want it and I'll be damned if I let her future be sold like that."

Sora dropped her gaze. "What a sad situation," she said, softening her tone. "I feel so sorry for both of them."

"Why?" he said more harshly than intended. "It all rests on that damned coward to stand up to his father for once and tell him this isn't what he wants. But he isn't going to do it without some persuasion."

She narrowed her eyes. "Taichi-kun. I don't know Jyou-senpai very well, but asking him to do something like that would be difficult for him. He respects his father. He wouldn't do anything to defy him."

But this wasn't a topic on which he could be swayed. Taichi shook his head firmly. "I don't care what he thinks. If it interferes with my sister's happiness, he needs to get over it. His father is awful and the idea of him being Hikari's father-in-law -" He grit his teeth. "How long until they start demanding things of her she isn't ready for? Like - kids? What if she just goes along with it because she just thinks that's what's expected of her?" He couldn't bring himself to continue, but the question hung between them. What if she adopted Jyou's meek outlook on life?

"That would be terrible. I truly hope they find a way out of the situation."

"But that's what I'm trying to do," Taichi went on, desperate for her to understand. "I tried to talk to Jyou before we left, but I couldn't find him. It was like he was hiding from me, which pissed me off even more. So when he ran away from me in Kodama -"

"It must have seemed to you like he was admitting defeat and refusing to even fight the arrangement," she summarized for him. "And perhaps even as though he wants to marry your sister, which I doubt is the case."

How did she do that? He must have been easier to read than he thought. "Um - yeah - that's sort of the impression I got. And then Yamato had no idea what was going on but he seemed to think he was entitled to be let in on the situation just because it involves his best friend? Yeah, no. It's a family matter that had _nothing_ to do with him."

Sora looked at him coldly. "Yamato-kun saw someone threatening his best friend. The details didn't matter. He was going to protect Jyou-senpai even if that meant risking his status by challenging the prince. I actually think it was very brave of him."

Taichi wanted to sputter at that, but he had the foresight to realize that would just make things worse. He took a breath and with some effort, let that comment go. "Yeah, well…so I got pissed at both of them and had to leave to cool off." Then he grimaced when he remembered his sorry attempt to find the hospital. Should he mention that and risk angering her further?

"I feel sorry for your sister, Taichi-kun, but the way you acted in Kodama was reprehensible. Do you think I would have been attacked if you had been there?"

Once again, she had him speechless. Taichi dropped his gaze, ashamed. "I should have been there," he said at last.

"Yes, you should have," she said softly.

Silence fell between them until Taichi remembered what Yamato had told him to do.

"I'm so, so sorry, Sora." A wave of shame overcame him and suddenly he felt the urge to cry.

Sora watched him for a long moment. She looked years older. "I'm not sure if I want to continue with the club," she said at last. She didn't forgive him. Taichi realized he should have seen that coming.

He nodded sadly. "Yeah. That's fine."

"I would appreciate it if you gave me some space tomorrow."

"Sure," he agreed, but his heart sank like a stone. She didn't want him around. He should have predicted this, but hearing that his closest friend didn't want to be near him hurt more than he could explain.

It hurt more knowing he deserved it.

He got up to leave. "If you need anything, I'll be here," he promised her. "I'll bring you breakfast tomorrow. I'll leave it outside your door."

The faintest traces of a smile tugged at her mouth. "Thank you."

He left her dorm feeling numb.

Taichi didn't know what to do with the rest of his day. Negative emotions burned a hole in his heart and he knew he wouldn't be able to stand sitting around in his dorm. He grabbed his broom and took off toward the pitch.

* * *

The next morning, Taichi left a plate of food outside Sora's dorm as he promised. He knocked and told her the food was there, but he didn't wait for her to retrieve it. She had requested space, so he would give her space.

Just before he left Byakko Tower, a letter came for him from a little red fox. It scaled the angled roofs of the tower and deposited a letter into his hands. "Thanks," he muttered, petting the creature absently behind the ears. It was from Yamato. He wanted the club to meet later that day, excluding Sora. Apparently he had something to discuss regarding the sagasu, which surprised Taichi - Yamato hadn't been the one to fight it. But he could call a meeting if he wanted, so long as he didn't spend the whole time berating Taichi for his behavior in Kodama.

Taichi spent the rest of the morning scouring the school for Jyou.

He was impressed with Jyou's ability to vanish so quickly after class yesterday. Taichi would have guessed he had Apparated had he not known it was impossible within Mahoutokoro. He first checked the student council room and found it empty. Scowling and kicking himself for missing his chance yesterday, Taichi couldn't find a reason why Jyou would stick around the school. Perhaps he had stopped by the library, but it was a long shot. He rounded a corner of the hallway and made his way toward the bathroom, and that was when he spotted a tall, dark-haired figure speaking to the first-year student body president. Jyou's back was to him and he seemed twitchy and eager to leave. He heard the first-year say something about someone quitting the council. A smirk settled on Taichi's face.

Taichi waited until the first-year was done speaking with Jyou. The moment the younger student turned away, Taichi seized him by the neck of Jyou's robes and hauled him into the boys' bathroom. Jyou yelped and stumbled backward - Taichi slammed the door closed, one hand locking it with a spell.

Once he was sure they were alone, he seized Jyou's collar. "Ha! Got you," he cajoled, grinning into his terrified face. "You can't avoid me forever!"

"I can certainly try," Jyou stammered, his hand reaching for something - the doorknob, no, it was his wand - Taichi swiped it out of his hand with a simple Disarming Charm and launched it across the bathroom. Jyou's dark eyes tracked his falling wand with a look of utter defeat. It landed in one of the stalls.

Taichi gave him an incredulous look. "Yeah, no. Nice try. Now, here's what's going to happen -"

"Taichi-san, please - is this necessary?"

"Are you kidding?" His temper got the best of him and he tightened his grip on Jyou's collar. His spindly fingers reached up to attempt to pry away his hands, but Taichi was far too strong. "You're engaged to my sister and you think I wouldn't have a problem with it? Did you and your dad scheme that announcement before the dinner?"

"No!" Jyou said at once. "No, I had no idea -"

"Really? You _knew_ , didn't you? Stop lying!"

Jyou's eyes screwed shut. "I didn't - Taichi-san, you're hurting me!"

He released his grip, but his hands shook. One wrong move, anything that would make Taichi believe Jyou had anything to do with this, and he would forget his fists and use his wand. He couldn't fathom that this was the same person who Yamato and Sora claimed saved them from three highborn purebloods. This coward looked like he was about to cry. "I don't believe you," Taichi hissed.

"Do you really think I would have anything to do with our parents' agreement?" Jyou rubbed his neck, hurt in his eyes that went beyond the minor assault. "We've known each other since we were kids, Taichi-san - you really think so little of me?"

Taichi took a breath. "I don't know. No," he amended with a sigh. Despite his cowardice, he did believe Jyou was a good person. Then his voice sharpened. "But I absolutely believe you didn't do anything to try to get out of it."

Jyou dropped his gaze, abashed.

"Because you're too chickenshit to even try," he went on, his rage returning; it pounded in his ears, demanding action.

Something close to anger flashed through his expression before it smoothed into a face of defeat. "I guess that's true," he admitted.

For some reason that just made Taichi angrier. Why wasn't he doing anything to try and _fix it?_ "What would it take to get you to stand up to your father for once?"

"He won't listen to me. There's nothing I can do."

"Because you haven't tried!" Jyou inched back until he was flat against the wall, but Taichi didn't seize him this time. "You know firsthand what a terrible person your father is!"

Resolve flashed through his eyes. His voice sharpened for the first time. "My father is a talented Healer who has helped the Healing community for years. Neither me nor my brothers would be where we are without him. He might not seem like it, but he's a good man."

Taichi snorted. "How can you defend him? Listen to yourself - were you even there at dinner the other night? He called you stupid. He called you useless. And that's hardly the first time I've heard him say terrible things about you."

"I - I've made a lot of mistakes, so of course he's worried I -"

"Do you think I will allow someone like that to be Hikari's father-in-law?"

"He would be kind to her," Jyou insisted.

But to Taichi, this sounded as though the matter was already decided. He grit his teeth. "No! He is not getting anywhere near her. Why would you stick up for someone like that?"

Jyou's stammering only got worse. I - "I owe him a lot. I just - I just told you -"

"You need to stand up to him. Grow a spine and call off the engagement!"

"Taichi, I'm sorry - there's nothing you can do."

"Like hell there is," he said, his voice a low growl. "Here's what you're going to do. I'm giving you until the nosai-no-gi to grow some balls and tell your father that you don't want to marry my sister."

Jyou went pale. "I don't know what he would do if I -"

"Better than being married to my sister," Taichi snarled, and Jyou looked hurt. "Get the damned engagement dropped or there will be hell to pay."

He reached for the door, but he hesitated. He would give credit where credit was due, grudgingly.

Taichi took a breath. "Thank you for saving Sora," he forced himself to say. "I wish you could find that same spine when it comes to standing up to your father. It would save us both a lot of headache."

He left Jyou in the bathroom.

—

An hour later, Taichi made his way to the club room. Someone was there waiting for him. "Hikari!" he exclaimed, his heart leaping at the sight of his sister. He hurried over to hug her.

She had made a little study spot at the long table, spreading her schoolwork across its surface. Behind her, dragons danced on the shoji, and out of boredom she had enchanted the lanterns to glide around the room. Hikari returned his embrace. "Hey, onii-san. You doing okay?"

He had so much to tell her, but he didn't want to dump all his troubles on her at once. When he was younger, he had a bad habit of relaying his woes to his sister and expecting her to help him fix it.

But she had asked, and perhaps her advice would help. "Honestly…not great. I've really messed some things up."

Her face fell. "I'm sure you will get through it."

"We'll see," he said grimly. "What are you doing here at the school?"

She waved an airy hand. "On Sundays, I'm escorted to Mahoutokoro to attend classes with the professors who can't make it to the palace," she explained. She didn't sound at all enthused. "The classes are over. I'm just here studying and I thought I might try to see you."

"Why aren't you studying in Suzaku Tower?" he asked, and then answered his own question. "You don't want to run into Jyou."

She grimaced. "Well, yeah. I don't even know what I would say to him if I did see him. This is all so new and weird. I don't think I've really come to terms with it."

"That's okay. Uh, I ran into him earlier."

Her golden eyes narrowed. "I hope you were nice."

"Of course," he said, feigning hurt. He pictured Jyou's terrified face and hoped he had managed to knock some sense into him.

She chose to believe him. "Does your club have a meeting here? Do you want me to leave?"

"No, you can stay. We're probably going to talk about everything that happened in Kodama…" His voice trailed off and he grimaced. The bruised look in Sora's eyes…

Hikari sighed and smoothed out her robes. She wore her Suzaku kamon and had polished it until it shone in the enchanted light. "All right, you need to tell me what happened. What's going on with you? I've never seen you look so glum."

For a moment, he wondered if it was even appropriate to dump all his troubles on his thirteen year old sister. But Hikari carried an unbiased wisdom with her and would tell him exactly where he was wrong and what he needed to do, which was precisely what he needed to hear. "It was our club trip," he began. "It didn't go as planned."

He told her about the sagasu and Sora's incident with the blood purists. "And she was attacked because I was an idiot - I failed to protect her, Hikari. She has to go through life with this burned in her memory and it's all because of me."

Hikari's youthful face had become drawn when he finished his story and her eyes filled with tears. "Poor Sora-san," she murmured, turning away. "I don't even know what to say. Wait, I got it: you're an idiot and I need to do something nice for Sora-san."

He winced. "I deserve that. I apologized, but the damage is already done. I don't know what to do."

His sister was silent for a moment. She sat against the table, breaking seiza and sitting lazily, not at all like a highborn princess. "Do you want my advice?"

"Yes," he mumbled. If anyone could help him, it was his sister.

"She probably thinks you are unreliable and will break her trust if she lets you. You need to show her that you'll be there when she needs it and won't back out to pursue your own emotion-driven goals. I understand your anger with Jyou-san, but Sora-san needed you at the moment. She should have come first."

He wished he could shrink on the spot and just disappear. "You're right. You're right. I don't know if I'll get another chance, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Sora said she might be quitting the club. And - maybe she should leave the school, too. The blood purists will only get more restless and she'll just be in more danger." He grimaced. "What would happen if she went through that again?"

Hikari tilted her head. "I think she's stronger than you give her credit for, but it may take her some time. And, if you aren't there for her, don't give her another reason to leave. Do you want her to leave?"

"No," he said at once. "She's one of my closest friends, but don't you think it would be for the best?"

"I think you should let her decide that. Until then…what are you going to do first?"

He took a breath. "I told her I would bring her breakfast this morning. I did, I left it outside her door and left her alone as she requested."

"Good. Then what?"

"Then, tomorrow…I'll stop by her dorm and ask if she's going to class. Maybe she will want me to walk to homeroom with her. I can do that." He nodded to himself.

"Those are good, but they aren't really opportunities to give her the support you failed to give her yesterday. Find out what she intends to do - stay or go, quit the club or not - and fully support her." She scrunched her mouth up to the side and fixed him with a thoughtful gaze. "Uh, I hope that made sense?"

"Yeah, it did," he said. He felt a bit better. He could now rectify his mistakes instead of wallowing in the past. What was the point of wallowing when he could take action? "Thanks, Hikari. When did you get so wise?"

She shrugged. "I guess I just like to help people who deserve it. And all of those stories I've been reading about misunderstandings, guilt, blame, whose fault is whose - all of that could be avoided with a little communication and effort. Yes, I'm aware I've been very bored." She huffed, crossing her arms. "I've read the majority of the palace library's fiction section, but it's taught me a lot about how silly people can be. Just talk to her! No need for such drama."

Taichi allowed himself a smile. "I need to get you some new books."

"Just make things right with Sora-san," she said. "She's been a good friend to you."

He swallowed hard. Why did that have to be the line that dug at his emotions? "I know."

The tapestry swept aside as Yamato arrived next. He nodded at Hikari. "Hikari-oujo, it's nice to see you again."

Taichi would never admit it, but Yamato had scared him when he met him outside Byakko Tower yesterday. He had expected more clashing, more yelling, not a shattered demeanor and haunted eyes on a face normally kept stoic and proud. He had dutifully taken Sora back to the school, but it had not been easy on him. Even Taichi had noticed that.

He knew when to keep his mouth shut. Hikari sat up and beamed at him. "Hey, Ishida-kun. I heard from Takeru yesterday. His short story won first place in the literature club's contest."

Some of the life returned to Yamato's features. He perked up at the sound of his brother's name. Hikari had found someone who missed him even more than she did. "Really? That's great to hear."

She grinned. "I guess his teachers are trying to get him to take advanced writing classes. He's not sure he wants to. He seems to think it will stifle him, you know? I told him he should go for it."

"He should," Yamato agreed. He looked more animated than Taichi had ever seen him. "It would be a good experience for him. And he's always complaining about his assignments being too easy. He could use the challenge."

"That's what I said!"

When Yamato met Taichi's eyes, his demeanor became much colder. "Did you apologize to Sora-san?"

He was annoyed, but the question was valid. "Yes," he said. It took effort to keep the snark out of his voice. When had Yamato moved on to a first-name basis with Sora?

"Do you know if she's going to stay in the club?"

"She made it sound like she might be quitting," Taichi admitted. He had done his best to destroy this club, hadn't he?

And her reasons were valid. She couldn't trust him. If their numbers dwindled to three, would the club bother to continue?

Yamato sighed. "Then I guess there's hardly any point in continuing."

"Yep," Taichi said shortly. _And I don't even know if I have the drive to keep the club going. I've done a pretty shitty job so far._

But he would never say that out loud.

Hikari stared at them. "Uh, wait, I thought only Sora-san's membership was just in question. Is your club disbanding?"

"It might as well," Yamato said. "What would be the point with only three members?"

"I'll join," Hikari said at once.

"No." Taichi patted her head. "We'll figure it out. Maybe it's for the best if our club stops operations."

She pouted. "I could help. I can't believe you guys are just giving in."

"It's for everyone's best interest, but we will wait to see what Sora-san decides," Yamato said. He again turned his cold eyes to Taichi. "Before Koushiro-san gets here, I wanted to discuss something with you."

Taichi had a feeling he knew what he was going to say. He pursed his lips but managed to keep his snotty comments to himself. "Okay?"

"I wasn't in any mood to talk about it yesterday, but I'm still upset about the way you treated Jyou." He didn't emote much, but Taichi could sense his quiet fury radiating off him in waves. "I still don't know what's going on there, but I don't care; you have no right to yell at him like that."

Hikari sent Taichi a dirty look and opened her mouth to speak, but Taichi cut across her. "Yeah, I get it. I shouldn't have done that."

Yamato blinked once. He probably hadn't expected Taichi to admit his mistake. But after discussing the matter with Sora and Hikari, Taichi was ready to put this behind him and admit he was wrong. "I'm going to try to speak to Jyou today about whatever is going on with you. I want you to swear you won't ambush him like that again."

It took massive effort to maintain eye contact with him. What would he say if he knew that, barely an hour ago, Taichi had done just that?

He hadn't actually hurt the guy, but Taichi felt he had made his stance perfectly clear. If Yamato couldn't handle that, well, he would have loved to know what he would have done in that situation. There was no way Taichi was going to let Jyou marry Hikari without a fight.

But he didn't intend to do it again - unless Jyou made the wrong choice. "I swear. I won't, uh, get pissed at him about it anymore. Just tell him it's up to him what he chooses to do. I've let him know what I think about it, it's all on him now."

Yamato nodded. "Fine. With that said, if by some miracle our club continues, you and I come to some sort of agreement. I think we both have Sora-san's best interests at heart, so maybe we can agree to put our differences aside for her."

Hikari looked eagerly to Taichi. He had to hand it to the guy, he was trying, even after Taichi had made a royal mess of things in Kodama. Taichi might not have liked Yamato, but they were in the club together. They should have created this truce ages ago. He took a breath. "Yeah. I'll tolerate you - for Sora."

Yamato let out a soft exhale that might have been a laugh. "Good."

"Wow," Hikari muttered. "I see you two still get along as great as ever."

"It's been a struggle," Yamato muttered.

Taichi chose to let that slide. "So what is this about? You said something about the sagasu?" He took off his schoolbag and dropped it on the table. Hikari's eyes widened at the sight of the Patronuses text he had borrowed from Koushiro.

Yamato nodded once. "Yeah. I - found something out yesterday about the incident. But we should wait until Koushiro-san gets here."

Taichi eyed the tapestry with worry. Koushiro was late again. If his bullies had found him, if they had cornered him without Taichi there, then Taichi would have failed every member of his club in the span of two days. How could he protect them when he kept making such foolish oversights?

Maybe he needed to look for him.

"Are you learning about Patronuses?" Hikari asked eagerly, reaching for the book.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He shoved the textbook over to her. "Here, have fun."

As Hikari fell utterly silent, absorbed in the book, Koushiro ducked around the tapestry and walked into the room. He looked blank and unconcerned as usual, but at least he was unharmed. Taichi almost sagged with relief. Hikari tore herself away from the book when he entered and Taichi remembered they hadn't yet been introduced. "Hey, Koushiro. Meet my sister. This is Yagami Hikari."

They looked at one another. Hikari gave him a weak smile. "Hi. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

He nodded. "Nice to meet you, too. Ishida-san, what was this meeting about? Are we waiting for Sora-san?"

Straight to the point. He had scarcely acknowledged Hikari. "We're letting her rest today. Did you check on her at least?" Taichi had a feeling he already knew the answer.

Koushiro blinked. "No. Did someone ask me to?"

He scowled at the younger boy. Even though Taichi should have expected that Koushiro would overlook his obligation to check on Sora, it still annoyed him that he hadn't even thought about it. "It's the right thing to do! Aren't you worried about her after what happened?"

"I thought our main concern was chasing down yokai." He joined them at the table, shrugging off his school bag.

For someone who always seemed so curtly polite, Koushiro could be very cold. "Yes, speaking of," Yamato said abruptly, cutting off Taichi's response, which was not going to be polite. "I learned more about the sagasu."

Koushiro looked up, immediately intrigued. "What did you find out?"

"Well…" Yamato drummed his calloused fingertips on the table. His gaze slid away from them. "Koushiro-san, when you told me it was a girl from your House who told me about the sagasu, I had an idea of who it probably was."

"Huh? Why?" Taichi asked blankly. As Yamato continued to dally, realization dawned on him like a punch to the face. "Oh come on. No. Not her."

"What?" Hikari asked blankly.

" _Ren_ was the one who made us go to Kodama?" Taichi cried, slamming his fist on the table. "She tricked us! Are you kidding? I thought your stupid sister quit her shenanigans when the Junsei were arrested!"

"Apparently not," Yamato said grimly. "I guess it was all part of her plan to get the sagasu pissed at us."

"Has she said anything to you?" Taichi demanded of Koushiro. "You guys are in the same House. What if she tries to pull something?"

"She must hate you," Yamato added. "She was the top of her class before you were in the picture."

Koushiro stared at them blankly. "I've hardly spoken to her. I scarcely remembered her telling me about the sagasu."

Taichi was not surprised. "Ren seems to think the sagasu might have followed us," Yamato continued.

Taichi stared at him. "Uh, seriously? That would be a disaster."

"It wasn't an easy foe," Koushiro agreed. "Fighting it here would prove difficult."

"Yeah, there are plenty of purebloods for it to possess, not to mention all the Muggleborns are going to be here, too - is she sure about this or was she just messing with you?" He hoped it was the latter. Taichi wouldn't put it past Yamato's sister to pull something like that.

Yamato grimaced. "I wasn't sure. But it couldn't hurt to be careful. Since more Muggleborns are going to be in danger than just the two in our club, I went ahead and let the headmasters know about it - leaving out the part that we drew the sagasu here in the first place."

For once, Taichi could agree with him. "Yeah…maybe we should let someone else handle this."

"This sounds exactly like the sort of thing your club is here for, though," Hikari piped up.

Taichi folded his arms. "Yes, but our club might not be a thing for much longer."

"I can't believe you guys are just going to give up! You created this mess, you take care of it. Sure, let the headmasters know so they're aware, but don't just roll over and let someone else deal with it."

Yamato and Taichi glanced at each other. Taichi wanted to help, sure, but what if his interference just made things worse? He ran a hand through his hair and huffed. "Well, whatever we choose to do with the club, Sora will be the deciding factor. She was the one who was hurt, after all."

"Until then…we can do our best to prepare ourselves if we do encounter the sagasu." Yamato turned to Koushiro. "If you teach us the Patronus Charm, we might stand a better chance."

"You can cast a Patronus?" Hikari asked him. She sat up a bit straighter, her eyes shining. "A corporeal Patronus?"

"Yes," Koushiro said simply. "Mine takes the form of a hakutaku."

Taichi could sense Hikari quivering with admiration. He spoke before his sister could question him about it. "Okay, we'll learn the Charm," he agreed. "And once Sora's better we'll ask if she wants to learn it, too. We'll keep going as normal until Sora decides for sure that she wants to quit. Sound good?"

Yamato and Koushiro nodded their agreement.

"Great. Koushiro, go…teach us stuff."

"Did you read the book I lent you?" he asked.

Taichi scowled. "No. I didn't have time."

"I'll teach Ishida-san," Koushiro said, "but you'll have to read the book before I try."

Ugh, more reading - for something he wasn't even getting graded on? "Why doesn't he have to read the book?" he whined.

"Ishida-san's specialization is Charms," he explained simply. "I believe he'll have a better chance of learning it straight away."

Hikari stifled a giggle as Yamato got up, wearing a cheeky grin, and joined Koushiro across the room. Taichi folded his arms as he watched them practice the wand movements and incantation. "Are you kidding," he muttered. "I'm the one who fought the damned thing! Why do I have to _read?_ "

"Katou-san has a point," his sister said.

Grudgingly, Taichi pulled the book back to his side of the table. "Fine…did you look at it at all?"

She bit her lip. "A little bit. Um…onii-san?"

"What's up?"

She hesitated for so long Taichi almost forgot she had spoken. The Patronus Charm looked damned complicated, he realized as he flipped through the text. "Uh - what do you know about Katou-san's home? His family?"

Taichi blinked and looked at her. Where had that come from? "Uh, nothing?"

"Nothing?! He's been your friend for weeks and you haven't thought to ask about his family?"

"Hey, I did think about it! But it's Muggle. I wouldn't understand. And he's never brought it up. You just saw how hard it is to get him to talk." He looked at Koushiro as he instructed Yamato across the room. They had moved on from the incantation to wand movements. "Why the hell would you ask?"

She hesitated. "I'm just curious about Muggle family dynamics, I suppose," she said, a far-off look in her eyes. Taichi returned to his book, distracted.

"You could just ask him yourself."

Hikari drummed her fingers on the table. "That's true."

Taichi's thoughts went to Sora and her curiosity was forgotten.

* * *

A/N: A lot of dialogue and emotions in this chapter... I hope I made it clear that Taichi is very remorseful regarding his actions in Kodama and he is going to work to change.

No, Jyou and Yamato still haven't talked yet, sorry! That's coming up in a couple chapters.

Next time: Let's break the Taichi-Yama-Sora narration lineup (finally). Hikari ponders whether or not she should seek out Koushiro. Hmm...what's on her mind?


	18. Psychometry

A/N: I must have written five different versions of this chapter.

Basically I kept waffling over how much of Koushiro's past I wanted Hikari to learn right away. I think it worked out better this way and I'm very happy with this chapter. I'm sure some of you have wondered why Koushiro's last name is wrong, where his family is, etc; I'm not revealing all of that this chapter, but it's coming up soon. There are some things readers might be able to infer about him, though, based on hints from the memory Hikari accidentally viewed.

* * *

YAGAMI HIKARI

There had been something strange about that memory, no doubt about it. Hikari watched the boys practice Patronuses with her hand pressed thoughtfully against her temple. Neither of them seemed to progress more than she and Jyou in the interlude preceding that disastrous dinner. Yamato continued practicing but Taichi grew impatient, as she expected. She watched him argue with Koushiro, her mind elsewhere.

She should have known better than to touch someone else's book, but she couldn't help herself. If she wanted to learn about Patronuses, and the knowledge was right at her fingertips, of course she was going to give in to her curiosity. And she had thought the damn thing was Taichi's. But that memory - she had somehow managed to keep herself mostly present as the flashback took hold of her, something she had never managed to do before. However she had a feeling it had nothing to do with controlling her powers and everything to do with the owner of the memory somehow blocking her. And, based on the fragments of what she had seen in the memory, it belonged to Koushiro.

How had he managed to do it? She had never been blocked from a memory like that. It was actually a nice change. Memories always took hold of her, grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to relive every bit of the pain, loss, and despair as the recipient. But Koushiro's memory, while still a blatant and inadvertent invasion of privacy, had given her very little emotion and very few visuals. Absently turning the pages of her Shapeshifting textbook as she pretended to study, she reviewed what she recalled from his memory. A small redheaded boy led away by a group of adults. A relieved woman glad to see the back of him.

She tried to piece together more fragments of the memory, simply because she was curious and Koushiro's friends knew so little about him, when she realized the meeting was wrapping up. The boys retrieved their belongings. "I'm going to find Jyou," Yamato was saying as he straightened his uniform and placed his bag over his shoulder. Practicing the Charm had left him tired and he even had a few strands of hair out of place. "I'll see you all later. Send me a fox if you hear anything about the sagasu."

"Sure," Taichi muttered, his attention elsewhere. He had crumpled on the tatami in his frustration. Yamato left without another word. Koushiro tried to follow him out, but Taichi stopped him. "Hang on, Koushiro. Hikari - could you come here a sec? We need to talk about something."

Hikari's hands froze over her textbook and she glared at her brother. He couldn't possibly think they would discuss her powers, did he? He wouldn't spring that on her. "I thought I told you my thoughts on the matter, onii-san," she said sweetly.

Taichi grimaced. He stood up, running a hand through his poof of hair. "I mean, you did, but uh -" He moved a few paces away from Koushiro, but it was likely he still heard: "Look, it isn't likely _he's_ going to find a way out of the…thing, so we need to start exploring other options. Koushiro's going to help you."

He must have meant Jyou; Jyou wasn't likely to find a way out of the marriage. She grimaced. She hadn't want to think about the engagement today.

Hikari scowled at both of them. She hated feeling cornered. There was no way he could help her - no one had been able to make any progress with her powers. She got up in a huff. "Onii-san," Hikari hissed, glaring up at her brother. She didn't try to mask her cross tone. "Would you stop? It's a family issue. And I know he's not going to be able to help me."

She realized too late she had insulted Koushiro. Her mouth snapped shut. Great, her brother wasn't the only one with a big mouth. Taichi frowned. "Hey! Hikari." He bopped her on the head. "That's not really nice - Koushiro's the best. You'll see."

Koushiro eyed her with cold dark eyes. "Excuse me. If there is something you need help with, I'll give it my best try."

_Way to go_. Embarrassed, she gave him a small bow. "I'm sorry, Katou-san. I didn't mean to sound like I didn't think you could do it." She gave Taichi a nasty side-eye. "But I already told my dear brother this was unnecessary."

"Koushiro's the best," Taichi insisted. "What's the harm? If he can't help you, there's no harm done."

What _was_ the risk? It would be another person who knew there was something wrong with the princess. Her parents and the court had drilled the importance of secrecy into her, but Koushiro was going to attempt to _help_ her. Maybe, by some miracle, he could succeed. "Fine," she ground out. At the very least, she could put off returning to the palace that day.

Taichi beamed. "Awesome! Okay, you guys talk. I gotta run to meet Michiko for some Quidditch. Hikari, tell him what's going on. I'm sure he can help."

Koushiro nodded once. "I'll do my best."

"Thanks." Taichi patted Hikari's hair. "Sorry, I know you said you didn't want me to say anything, but we've got to do _something_ , and I think Koushiro's our best shot at figuring out what's wrong with your magic."

"It's fine," she muttered.

He hurried away, leaving Hikari and Koushiro alone.

Hikari fidgeted with her wand, transferring it from her obi to tucking it behind her ear. Ugh, this was going to be uncomfortable. "Sorry about him," she said to the Genbu as he took a seat at the table again. "That was a bit rude. He's not very considerate with your time, is he? Now he has you teaching them the Patronus Charm _and_ helping me out. I hope you don't think he's taking advantage of you."

His back to her, he said, "It's no trouble."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, of course. Tell me about this issue you're having with your magic."

He sounded polite, but she didn't like the hollowness in his words. Something told her he didn't actually care whether it inconvenienced him or not. She stared at his back, his stiff posture. "You don't have to do this just because he asks. I mean, you don't know anything about the issue with my magic. It could be dangerous."

He turned his head to look at her. In profile, he somehow looked even more serious. "I said I didn't mind. This could be an opportunity to study a new facet of magic. I'm willing to forgo the risks."

"Always in pursuit of knowledge, huh?" she said, taking a seat across from him. The Sorting Ceremony had made no mistakes with him. "Don't you ever do anything fun?"

"Learning is fun," he said at once.

She swallowed a sigh. "I mean, yeah, I try to read new things and try out new spells within my abilities. But, for example, I like to make people laugh. That's fun for me. Do you have anything like that?"

He stared at her. Those dark eyes betrayed nothing. She had no idea what he was thinking and wished she had some clue, but he emoted so little. Did he understand her idea of fun or did he resent her dismissal? "I have never been surrounded with more unknowns than those resonating in the magic of this place. Your history is strange and fragmented, your system for magic lacks concrete rules - for example, spells can be invented at will, so long as they are approved by your council. No, I haven't stumbled upon anything more interesting than trying to understand the complexities of your world."

She wondered if she ought to be insulted. How dare he call their history strange and their magic unruly, however true it may have been. "From a Muggleborn's eyes…I suppose I can understand what you mean," she said, scratching the back of her head. Did he have to be so serious all the time? "I wish I knew more about the Muggle world. We should ask them to bring back the Muggle Studies course and we'll take it together - ha, you could point out everything they get wrong. But you have to let me in on the joke."

Of course, he didn't see the humor in this made up scenario. "We are off-topic. Tell me about this issue with your magic."

She should have known she couldn't distract him for long. Better get it over with. "Okay, here goes." She pressed her palms flat against the table, forcing herself to let go of her discomfort. This would be different from discussing her powers with the Healers, who insisted on running strange tests on her magic and scribbling in their clipboards. "Um. I sort of - I see memories when I touch things. It's always the owner's worst memories. I can't control it. It happens with everything I come into contact with."

He stared at her for a long moment. She felt strangely self-conscious. "Gloves?" he said at last.

Hikari shook her head. "They don't work. I don't know why. I put them on but the memories still make it through."

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully, pressing a hand to his chin. Now she definitely had his attention. "Tell me what exactly happens when you experience these visions."

"I'm thrown back in time. I can see and hear everything that happened to that person in that moment." It was interesting watching him work through his thoughts. And he hadn't up and left when she admitted she could read memories, which must have seemed disturbing to such a private person.

Koushiro tilted his head. "Fascinating. This world is always full of the unexpected. There are very few clearly defined rules when it comes to magic."

"Uh…yeah, it is pretty weird," she agreed. She supposed this world must have been very strange to a Muggle, but Koushiro seemed to be adjusting just fine. More than fine. His robes were already gold barely a month and a half into the semester. She searched for something to say, something moderately intelligent so he wouldn't see her as some dumb girl he couldn't relate to. She too could be a smartass, and as a fellow smartass, she felt a strange need to impress him. "As opposed to a system with hard rules?"

His eyes snapped up to look at her. "I don't know how much your world teaches you about the sciences, but there are very little outliers when it comes to physical science. And even then, they can be explained. The magic in this world cannot. Its laws seem to bend to the people within the world, whether it's through stories or strange phenomena. And there is no primary source for magic, at least nothing that has been discovered yet. If I could figure out where it came from, perhaps I can explain how it managed to branch into so many different categories…"

He seemed to be speaking to himself more than her. Hikari felt a strange warmth in her chest. On her loneliest days, she found herself considering the same topics. "The palace library has books on that," she said, sitting up a bit straighter. "I've read a few of them. It's mostly theoretical and, ironically, based on stories too. No one really knows where the magic came from so they made some things up."

She should have expected he would ask a question. "And what are their theories?"

"That the gods created magic," she said. His gaze dropped, disappointed. "That seems to be the consensus. There are others who think magic chose the worthy and the witches and wizards created their own society. They banished non-magic people to what is now mainland Japan."

"Then who chooses the Muggleborns?" he mused.

"No one really agrees on that. It's almost like they don't want to discuss it." She rolled her eyes. "I mean, I've wondered the same thing. It can't be random, can it?"

He shook his head. "I doubt it, but anyway, we are off topic again. I apologize for becoming distracted, but I have to ask if I could perhaps borrow those books from your palace library."

She chuckled. She liked listening to his speech patterns, even if they did take some getting used to.

"Sure. I'll bring them next time I'm at the school. You have a really unique way of speaking, did you know that?"

The words tumbled out before she realized they might be construed as rude, especially to someone unused to her whimsical personality. He blinked once. "Yes, I'm aware."

Well, he certainly didn't seem offended. She giggled - she couldn't help herself. His deadpan delivery was hilarious. How far could she take her teasing before he actually became annoyed? "Really? You're okay with sounding like one of our professors?"

"This is just how I naturally speak. Could we discuss the matter at hand?"

She deepened her voice and kept her expression comically serious. "Affirmative, Katou-sensei. Let us continue. I believe we were discussing my world's lack of a magical constitution?"

He grimaced. "Did you want to talk about your issues with magic or are you just going to mock me?"

"Hey, I'm not mocking." She slouched, disappointed her joke hadn't reached him. "I'm teasing! There's a big difference. I can't be the first one to find your way of speaking hilarious."

"I don't mean to be condescending."

She froze. "That's not what I meant! Is that what people have told you?"

His gaze slid away. "Yes. They assume I'm talking down to them. I can adjust my mode of speech if it will make communication easier for you."

She shook her head at once. "No! No. I like it. I can keep up with you, if that's what you're worried about. I'm _quite_ well-read." She hadn't meant to parrot his mannerisms back at him again, but the look on his face was worth it. She had to laugh.

He watched her with one heavy brow slightly rose.

"I'm not laughing at you," she added quickly. "I just don't like to take things too seriously. It's easier to laugh at everything, you know? Especially the issues with my magic. I don't like to talk about it much."

He got up and left the table as though struck with a sudden thought. For a moment, Hikari was sure she had scared him off, but he began rifling through the drawers across the room. "I understand," Koushiro said after a pause. "Your powers are a terrible breach of privacy. It's easier for you to distance yourself from them rather than contemplate the information you accidentally acquire."

She sighed. "That's not quite what I meant, but sure. I guess that's part of it. What are you doing?"

"I would like some proof of the memories before I offer you a hypothesis. I want to see you view a memory."

Hikari blew a tuft of hair out of her face. Great, more memories, more flashbacks. "Uh, okay, hand me your wand. Or anything of yours, really. I'll view your memories and you can tell me -"

He whirled around to face her. "That isn't happening," he snapped. Hikari froze, staring at him - his face had whitened and his lips were pressed into a thin line. He turned away, found something in the drawers, and made his way back to the table.

She swallowed hard. "Uh, sorry. I won't view your memories, then. I just thought it would be easiest."

But she already had viewed his memories - sort of. He had blocked her somehow, but she could clearly picture that little redheaded boy, adults in authority taking him somewhere. She saw a large house in the middle of a busy city -

Despair clutched her heart, but it wasn't hers. Her recollection of the vision crumbled away at the sight of that large house. She felt numb and cold. Hikari blinked, her hand clenched toward her chest. That was strange.

Koushiro had noticed nothing, but there was no question that the despair she had felt was his. It was as though detailed fragments of the memory slipped through the blockade the more she tried to recall them. "No, that is out of the question," he was saying, and she forced herself to focus on his words. "Here. This is Taichi's. Tell me what you see."

He placed a plain silver bento box on the table. She frowned at it. Taichi didn't eat bento often, but he sometimes carried around a specially-made Byakko bento box when he brought food to Quidditch practice or something. Perhaps this was one the servants had given him. "This is Taichi's?" she asked Koushiro with a touch of disbelief, who nodded once. Shrugging internally, she gently placed her fingers against the tin.

The memory seized her at once, yanking her into darkness and despair. She was thrown into a dark room with terror in her heart. Bars blocked the hallway. A prison cell.

Two smirking men stood over her and she heard a defeated voice pleading, begging. Her mouth opened but it wasn't her voice that spoke. " _Please. She didn't know what she was doing. It's not her fault. Please._ "

The men laughed. " _Junsei scum. Just tell us what we want to know or we'll drag your brother here next._ "

One of them raised his hand. She flinched away and her mouth opened in a shout. " _No! I'll tell you whatever you want to know. Just leave them out of this!_ "

"Yamato," she gasped out when she was jolted back into reality. Tears stung her eyes and her heart raced. It took a moment for her to acclimate herself to the bright, cheerful club room. The darkness of the cell resonated in her mind, as did Yamato's despair.

Koushiro eyed her with interest. "Ah, so you figured it out."

His calm demeanor set her off, like he reveled in the fact that he had tricked her. Her own anger replaced Yamato's emotions and she tore into him as her brother might, her fury plain to see.

" _Koushiro!_ " she snapped, throwing aside honorifics and last names. She shoved away the bento box with the sleeve of her kimono, desperate to get it away from her. It clattered on the floor. "I can't believe you did that!"

He gazed at the fallen box with wide eyes, but his voice remained composed and toneless. "I merely wanted proof that you could see memories. I told you the box was Taichi-san's, but since you saw Ishida-san's memory -"

"You have no idea what I just saw! I never wanted to see what happened the day he was arrested." She squeezed her eyes shut. Her tears fell in rivulets down her cheeks. "That was mean, Katou-san," she said coldly, wiping her eyes.

He stared at her for a long moment. As his mouth worked to come up with an appropriate way to apologize and his heavy brows creased, she saw another sliver of emotion from him. "I, I apologize. It seemed like a reasonable course of action to me. I should have anticipated the emotional response."

"You should have! Just because you can't seem to feel anything doesn't mean the rest of us are the same way!" She buried her face in her hands.

_Ishida-kun, I'm so sorry_. The sacrifices he had made to keep his siblings safe, the doshins' desperation to catch the Junsei - it was a terrible situation for both sides. No matter the outcome, Yamato would lose. Damn those doshin for treating him that way and damn him for getting mixed up with the Junsei in the first place. The terror he had felt at their hands…

Hikari had to take a few calming breaths.

As the silence stretched on, it occurred to her she had probably hurt Koushiro's feelings. If he had any, she thought grumpily. When she lowered her hands, Koushiro said, "I don't know how to make this right."

She snorted. "Yeah, I'm not surprised."

His eyes hardened. "That is unnecessary. I misstepped and I apologized."

"You're not the one who has to go through her day thinking about Yamato's worst memory. It's not like it's a dream, it really happened." She scowled at him. "Thanks a lot."

Another beat of silence. Koushiro looked away, his mind clearly working. "Would you like to hear my theory regarding your powers?"

She shrugged limply. Well, what the hell. "Sure."

He leaned forward and his voice rose, more confident in his ability to explain his hypothesis than apologize to someone he had wronged. "From what I understand of psychometry, there's not exactly a cure. But it works through a mental connection, obviously. So -"

"Wait a minute." She held up a hand. "What did you just say? What did you call it?"

"Psychometry," he repeated. She raised an eyebrow and he answered the unspoken question. "It basically means you receive visions, emotions, and memories from objects."

Hikari gaped at him. "I - I can't believe there's a name for it!" And that made her heart soar. It was no longer this nameless, mysterious thing hanging over her head. "Wow, onii-san was right. You are pretty amazing. Do you have a plan of attack? I'm almost not even angry with you anymore. Almost."

He grimaced. "I won't do that again. I didn't realize how terribly these visions affect you. It really is the victim's _worst_ memory, then?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "And I feel everything they feel in the moment. It's terrible going through life bombarded by visions of people getting attacked, or screamed at, or breaking up, or losing loved ones…"

His dark eyes were clouded. "I can't apologize enough, Yagami-oujo."

"Well, let's hear the rest of your theory before I tell the council to kick you out of Kakasu."

He blinked. "Can you do that?"

And she had to laugh. "I don't know. So, you have a plan, right? You wouldn't look so serious if you didn't."

She meant it as a joke; Koushiro always looked serious. Of course, he missed her humor. "Yes, I have some idea of how we should approach this. I believe if we block the mental link you have with the things you touch, you might find some relief from your visions."

Holy crap. She was very nearly vibrating with anticipation. "Okay. Okay. How do we do that?"

"I think you should try to master something I learned from reading books by British wizards. The Hogwarts professors detailed something called Occlumency. Have you heard of it?"

She shook her head.

"In essence, it creates a block within your mind, preventing other forms of mental magic from penetrating your thoughts."

It sounded difficult, not to mention scary. She bit her lip. Still, it gave her something to do, rather than wait for researchers to give her an answer. "Okay. Well, I'll give it a shot. So I need to find an Occlumency teacher. Do you know someone who could teach me?"

He hesitated. "Well, I can."

She stared at him. "So, you're already an Occlumency…user…person…?"

"An Occlumens. Yes, I am."

_That explains how he blocked me from viewing his memory. And if I'm actively blocking them back_ \- her eyes went wide. _This could work. Holy crap, this might actually work_. "That…that would be amazing, Katou-san. Thank you."

As she expected, he shook his head and brushed away the compliment. "It's nothing."

"It's not _nothing_." She grimaced and wished he would just let her express her gratitude. Why was it so hard for some people to accept praise? "Katou-san, you're already teaching those two idiots how to do Patronuses, and now you've got me asking for Occlumency lessons. That's huge. You're helping me more than you realize."

He gave her a long look, his dark eyes studying her. Trying to work out her motives or did he even understand why she felt guilty? "I would like an opportunity to study your strange powers further," he said at last. "I'm not gaining anything from teaching the Charms, except perhaps to learn what forms Taichi-san and Ishida-san's Patronuses take. But your powers are unlike anything I've studied before."

"So you're saying you're happier to help me because you're getting some knowledge out of it," she said.

"In summary."

Perhaps he was more aware than she thought. She smirked. "Well. I'm happy to help. But you've gotta answer some questions I have about the Muggle world. Deal?"

His lip rose in a subtle expression of disgust. "Must I?"

"Hey, imagine if you were aware of the wizarding world, but you were completely cut off from it because some butt won't answer your questions! Wouldn't you be _dying_ of curiosity, Katou-san? I imagine you'd go insane."

He gave her another unimpressed, deadpan expression. It took effort to keep from laughing again. "You could simply ask Takenouchi-san."

"I mean," she went on as though he hadn't spoken, "it's like you're from another world and you won't tell me anything about it. You're like an alien to us, do you realize that?"

His scowl deepened. "Thanks. What do you want to know?"

She dropped the joke and shrugged. "Well, just the basics, I guess. I mostly want to know a bit more about the Muggle world so I can better relate to my best friend, Takeru-kun. He lives there now. His mom pulled him out of school."

Hikari's shoulders drooped. She didn't like thinking about the distance between her and Takeru. Koushiro let out a soft exhale. "I suppose I can answer a few questions."

"Thanks. You're lucky. Your best friend still goes to the school."

He blinked. "Who?"

She gave a start. "Who the heck do you think I mean? Taichi! My brother."

"I'm not sure I would consider him my best friend. We are clubmates, little else."

"He talks about you all the time," she insisted. "He admires you a lot. I mean, you heard him a minute ago, right? He kept saying you're the best. That sounds like a friend to me!"

He said nothing.

She tilted her head, considering him. He was so strange, unlike anyone she had interacted with before. Did all Muggles act like this? "You know that, right? Onii-san considers you one of his closest friends."

His eyes narrowed and he chose to ignore her words entirely. "This aspect of magic is unknown to both of us. If Occlumency fails, I can research some other options for you, however I believe this is the best course of action."

She blew hair out of her face. "All business, huh? So I can't discuss anything other than Occlumency or you'll just ignore me?"

He said nothing, but that was the point.

Hikari had to chuckle. She walked into that one. "Ugh, okay. Well, what's the first thing I should know about Occlumency?"

He paused to give it some thought. "The hardest part about Occlumency is trying to clear your mind from all thoughts and emotions. Everything. You have to make your mind blank, force yourself not to think about anything."

"That sounds impossible," she said. She always had a witty joke forming in her brain or was reminiscing about something funny from earlier in the day.

And she imagined Koushiro would have difficulty turning off his curiosity. "It's difficult," he agreed. It was amazing how much his demeanor changed when discussing something he was knowledgeable about. "One professor at Hogwarts suggests finding a setting that makes you utterly calm and relaxed. For me, it's the calm ocean."

"Is that because you're a Genbu?" she interrupted. When he stared at her, she went on, "Because Genbu's element is water?"

He pressed a hand to his chin and she knew she had derailed his train of thought. She stifled a giggle. "I never thought of that," he said. "Then…as a Suzaku…yours would be fire? That doesn't sound very calming."

She laughed. "No, it doesn't. Okay, so I need to find a scene that relaxes me. Then what?"

"Then, when you imagine this setting, you just have to accept that no thoughts, emotions, and memories can bother you there."

"It's your own, personal, peaceful place," she mused. "Okay, I think I get it. I'll think about what mine would be." She thought about the gardens outside the palace or the peaceful mountain pass.

Her heart full, she realized she felt better about her powers than she ever had. The researchers at the hospital had managed only to exhaust her by making her touch object after object, viewing memory after memory, leaving her drained and melancholy. Koushiro had discussed her powers for barely twenty minutes and already they had a plan. She hadn't believed he could do it. No one thus far had been able to work out what her powers were or where they came from or how to stop them.

She took a deep breath. "Just don't spring any more memories on me and we should be good. And I'll make it clear when I'm teasing and when I'm mocking."

He raised an eyebrow. "I might not be able to tell."

"Oh, trust me, you'll know. If it makes you uncomfortable, I can dial it back a bit. Just let me know!"

He stared at her, his expression shifting to something she didn't understand. He was so different and strange and if she was honest, a bit sad - she had no idea what to do with a boy who acted as though he'd never had a friend in his life. Koushiro looked away. "It's…fine. When do you think you will be ready to continue the lessons? There isn't much I can teach you without a mental space to hide your thoughts and feelings."

"I'll have it ready soon. I have to come to school every Sunday, but sometimes I drop by during the week to discuss things with the professors who can't make it to the palace. I'll send you a fox if I can meet sooner than Sunday."

He nodded once. "Sounds acceptable."

As they stood up to leave, a question struck her, and like Koushiro, she couldn't contain her curiosity. "Hey, why did you decide to learn Occlumency? Was it just because you had to learn everything about our world, or was there another reason?"

He hesitated. Hikari marveled at his short and scrawny stature. If he was a first-year high schooler, he must have been at least fifteen. Wasn't that the age when boys shot up in height? Her brother certainly had at that age. "I simply wanted to learn it," he said in a monotone.

Perhaps Hikari was imagining things, but she was sure he wasn't being entirely truthful. She wasn't going to pry. If he didn't want to tell her, that was his choice. "Okay. Well, I'll see you later. Send me a fox if you need anything."

He hardly glanced at her. "Have a good day."

He left without another word. Hikari amused herself by recalling Koushiro's expression when she called him an alien, her mood higher than it had been in weeks. They had a name for her powers. They had a _plan_. And he never found out she accidentally viewed one of his memories!

She left the club room with a prance in her step. She should have spoken to Koushiro sooner.

* * *

A/N: And so the Koukari begins! Obviously they are a little young to start dating (and I headcanon that these characters would wait until they were a bit older to try anything romantic) but at least they are becoming friends. Sort of. Once Hikari can stop teasing him and Koushiro learns a bit of emotional range...

Mental magic is so fun. Hmm, I'm sure nothing will go wrong while these two are throwing _Legilimens_ at each other.

Next time: We'd better check on Jyou.


	19. Privilege

A/N: Have some stressed Jyou. Sorry this chapter is so long! Jyou is so fun to write.

shinjo - sleeping quarters basically, but can be equated to the entirety of one's part of the estate, including reception room, dressing room, storage, etc

koromogae - takes place around April 1st and October 1st, it's a Japanese custom to switch out winter clothes with summer clothes or the other way around

tatoshi - kimono wrapping paper

kirin - a holy yokai, looks a bit like a unicorn

* * *

KIDO JYOU

After a harrowing day, Jyou had retired to his shinjo for some much-needed quiet. His share of the family estate spanned the entire southern corner from the western gardens to his brother Shin's establishment near the eastern gates. It came with reception, sleeping, bathing, and dressing rooms, all separate and minimally decorated, but constructed and maintained to the highest grade. Gold sprinkled the feathers of the white-eyed owls painted on the surrounding shoji. Even the tops of the pillars around the state sparkled with gold fittings. When Jyou had inherited his share of the estate, he had asked for something smaller and more modest. After all, since Jyou was the third born son, the largest establishment should have been given to one of his older brothers. His father had refused.

He scoured his shinjo for something to do, anything that didn't involve Healing or schoolwork. Jyou had spent the day working a morning shift at the hospital, attending a student council meeting, and unsuccessfully avoiding Taichi. The prince finally catching up to him wasn't particularly surprising, and neither was his threatening message. He happily would have continued avoiding him. Jyou didn't need Taichi's anger and ultimatums rained down on him - he already felt ashamed enough about the engagement.

One of the servants had left out a basket of his winter clothes. It was well past koromogae, but perhaps they had been in the middle of transferring them to a new closet and had gotten pulled away to another task. Relieved to find something mundane to do, Jyou slid open the closet doors and set to work. He placed them carefully into tatoshi and labelled them according to color or occasion. Jyou's personal servant, Nori, frowned as he entered. "You realize that's what I'm here for," he said, carrying a tray of tea. "You're going to put me out of work." But by Nori's crinkled eyes, Jyou could tell he spoke in good humor.

Jyou smiled. "I don't mind. It's good to do my own housework once in a while."

"Why are you doing that by hand? You remember you have magic, right?"

"Yes, I remember I have magic," he said with a laugh. It felt good to laugh. He hadn't laughed in days. "Don't you want a break? Cleaning up after us can't be easy."

"On the contrary, young master. There is no greater honor." He set the tray on the table. When the china clinked together, Jyou knew his hands had shaken. "I wanted to warn you. Your father is in his study, and…he appears to be in one of his moods."

His hands froze as he folded his dressiest kimono. Anxiety seized his heart and his thoughts bounced around in his head, jumping at once to the worst possible conclusion. "Is - is - is that so?" he stammered out.

Nori's face looked drawn and it aged him. His family had served the Kidos for generations. Jyou didn't know what he would do without him. He did so much more than wash his laundry and bring him tea. He knew about Jyou's strained relationship with his father and made a point to warn him about his whereabouts in the estate. Many arguments and panic attacks had been avoided thanks to his efforts. "Yes. I'm sorry, Jyou-kun, but he wishes to speak with you."

If Jyou could have shrunk into nothingness and disappeared, he would have. His shoulders drooped and for a moment, he didn't move. Slowly, he put away the last kimono. His hands shook.

"I'm sorry," Nori said again. "Is there anything I can do? Do you want some tea first?"

Jyou forced a wobbly smile. "I'm fine. If anything, I brought this on myself. I'll be all right."

He forced himself to stand. Promising he would be right back to finish his tea, Jyou left Nori and walked outside.

He walked with his arms tight across his chest, clutching his elbows. His thoughts ran through his mind in roundabout manner: _He_ _'s going to kill me. I'm going to be disowned, thrown out, and all my opportunities will go with me, all because of what I did in Kodama. What was I thinking? Why did I do that? No, no, I'm glad I saved Takenouchi-san. I couldn't just let them hurt her. But what is my father going to say?!_

His thoughts went on like that, disjointed and circular, as he walked along the engawa. As he journeyed past the gardens and toward the main establishment, the estate came to life with family and visitors. Many offered their greetings. He responded clumsily but didn't stop to talk. Just before the engawa wrapped around to his father's study, Jyou's feet came to a stumbling stop. If he Apparated now, he could go right back to school and avoid this whole conversation. He could find Yamato and they could hang out like they used to, his best friend writing down chords as he played his bass, and Jyou absorbed in his textbooks. All he had to do was turn on the spot and disappear.

But he would only make things worse if he ran. Jyou took several calming breaths, but his heart still worked like a piston. He could not predict his father's moods or his cutting words; he didn't know if his father would scream at him, make his school and work more difficult, express his displeasure through new insults, or respond with frosty silence despite Jyou's attempts to mend fences. Or possibly a combination. He had experienced all responses growing up in the estate, regardless of his age or the circumstances of the infraction. His father just had high expectations for him. He should have found it complimentary - after all, it meant his father believed in him - but he had once reiterated the story to Yamato, and the look on his face told him the behavior wasn't as normal as Jyou had thought. But what could he do? Kido Osamu was his _father,_ so Jyou couldn't just talk back and disrespect him.

After that, Jyou took care to leave his father's cutting words out of his conversations with his best friend.

There was no point putting it off any longer. He walked around the corner and through the open shoji, where his father sat seiza as he studied medical scrolls. The scene before him shouldn't have been threatening, but his instincts screamed at him to run.

His father hardly looked up. "Sit."

Jyou's movements were stiff and twitchy as he took a seat across from his father. His heart pounded, and with posture so stiff his back hurt, Jyou sat. He kept fidgeting with the sleeves of his robes as he waited for his father to acknowledge him. _What are the odds he doesn_ _'t know?_ he found himself wondering. _Maybe - maybe this meeting has nothing to do with what happened with Takenouchi-san._

Just when he allowed himself some hope, his father spoke. His lips barely moved.

"I understand you met some friends in town yesterday."

Jyou's blood turned cold. With some effort, he smoothed out the cringe on his face, but his stomach had twisted into knots. His father knew. He _knew_.

He swallowed hard, tried to find his words. Cold sweat coated his skin. "I saw them for a brief time when I retrieved some tea," he hedged.

His father paused. Looked down his long nose at him, his glasses reflecting enchanted light flickering somewhere behind his son. "Is that so? I will give you a chance to tell me exactly what happened. Leave nothing out."

Jyou's shoulders shook. Some part of him knew he should not feel this terrified speaking to his own father. But years of harsh life at the Kido estate had taught him that he was in danger when his father spoke to him like this. And his fear only made things so much worse.

If there was something the prince and his father could agree on, it was that Jyou was indeed a coward.

A coward who had saved Sora's life, who had placed himself between her and three fully trained wizards. Did he regret it? "There was an altercation I needed to prevent," he said at last. "Someone was in trouble, so I…intervened. Kaminaga-sensei did not seem upset I was late returning from my break."

Something in his eyes flashed. "Jyou. You are not being honest with me."

He felt cold and helpless and for some reason he wanted to cry, and he had hardly spoken three sentences to his father. But the knowledge that he _knew_ he was right, even though it made his father so angry, forced him to press on. "I couldn't let her get hurt." The words came in a frantic tumble.

Another pause. His father hesitated, studying him. "I see," he said. "Perhaps you can shed light on this situation, then. My colleagues reported something very interesting. They said an impure witch had wandered into our city. A _Muggleborn_ , in Kodama." He shook his head, as though scorning the idea.

He had his suspicions regarding his father's prejudices, but after the measure brought Muggleborns straight to the island, everything came to light. If his father had encountered Sora in Kodama, would he have been among those threatening her with a burning wand?

"So my colleagues cornered this Muggleborn," his father went on. Jyou's heart pounded. "They were going to chase her out of the city. But -"

"Chase her out?" Jyou spoke in a furious whisper. A burning anger took hold of his voice, the same tone he used used when speaking to Kazato and the Ishidas. His fury surprised him; he almost didn't sound like himself. "They were going to send her back to the school in pieces!"

"Do not interrupt me." His voice sharpened to a hiss.

The anger drained away. Fear had him backtracking at once, bowing his head meekly. "I'm sorry, chichi-ue," he said automatically.

His nostrils flared as he exhaled. "But someone came to her rescue. They tell me it was you." He leaned closer to him. Jyou trembled badly. "Why did you save this Muggleborn?"

The disappointment in his voice - Jyou couldn't stand it. He wished he could summon whatever courage had made him place himself between Sora and her attackers, his wand drawn, his expression murderous, and the air crackling around him. He had never in his life done anything to make his father angry at him, not intentionally anyway.

True, his father had never explicitly said _don_ _'t save anyone who doesn't share your blood status,_ but the principle of the matter was that Jyou had humiliated the family by challenging and dueling other highborns - all to save someone beneath them. Consequences be damned, Jyou knew he had done the right thing.

But he also couldn't defy his father.

"I couldn't let her get hurt," he said again.

His tone was smooth, but Jyou could sense his restrained fury. "So I understand. But this was a _Muggleborn._ For all you know, she might have stolen your magic to get to Mahoutokoro. Why did you waste spells saving her?"

Of course Jyou did not subscribe to the idea that Muggleborns somehow sapped magic, but his father did not need to know that.

Jyou had found himself cornered. He was a terrible liar and his father would see right through any attempted deceit. It was outside his morals to tell a lie, but he couldn't see another way. "I didn't know she was Muggleborn," he said at last. The words came in a rush and he felt a bit dizzy from fear. He took a breath, forcing himself to speak slowly and clearly. "I saw three men harassing a classmate. There was no way I was going to let them do whatever they had planned."

His father's eyes narrowed. "I believe they told you she was a Muggleborn."

He resisted the urge to shrug. His father hated it when he shrugged. "I don't remember them telling me."

There was a long pause. Jyou's heart skipped several beats. Had he managed to con his way out of this? Yamato would be so proud.

But his father raised his chin. "Tell me her name," he said.

Jyou blinked. "What?"

The slightest hint of a cruel smile tugged at his mouth. His father knew he had him trapped. "Tell me the name of the little Muggleborn who is so important to you that you would risk your status and your magic to save her. Who was the girl you saved?"

His hope vanished like a snuffed flame. He had never felt so scared in his life. Facing those three blood purists had been far less frightening than this - in fact, he would rather duel the entirety of the Kazato and Ishida estate than face his father at the moment. What would his father do with Sora's name?

Deep down, he knew the truth. This had nothing to do with learning Sora's name. His father had contacts in the school who could figure out who she was. He didn't need Jyou to rat her out.

This was about asserting control over his son. For once in his life, Jyou had acted without caring what his father thought and his father feared his influence had slipped. Jyou would do anything to regain his trust, but to sell out Sora -

Jyou shook his head. "I didn't catch her name."

His eyes flashed dangerously. "You are lying."

Jyou felt very cold. He stared, frozen, into his father's eyes, unable to blink out of fear.

"Tell me her name. _Now._ "

Her name was on the tip of his tongue. If he just blurted out Takenouchi Sora, his father would stop looking at him like that. He could retreat to his shinjo and return to his tea, the encounter forgotten.

But he couldn't do it. No amount of disapproval was worth ratting out an innocent person.

Jyou couldn't bring himself to respond even with a subtle gesture. His desire to please his father warred with his inability commit such a treasonous act, and when he dropped his gaze, shaking and tearing up, his father knew he had made his decision.

His father slammed an open palm on the chabudai. Jyou flinched so badly his glasses slipped from his face; he frantically fumbled to correct them. "You _dare?!_ " he shouted, his stony mask slipping. "Do you think you have the right to do as you please? To save Mudbloods and humiliate your family?"

Jyou struggled to speak. He couldn't look at his father. He looked instead at his trembling hands, his thoughts frantic and jumbled. The rage would pass. His father would stop shouting at him. He would.

His cold eyes burned with rage. "I thought you understood the amount of resources I put into building you up, Jyou. Was that a waste? Have I chosen the wrong son? How many mistakes are you going to make until you begin working to correct yourself? Useless boy! If I hadn't know better, I would almost consider this a crime against your family."

He almost choked. "No!" he cried. "No, I would never -"

"You wouldn't? Then why did my second-in-command tell me you attacked your fellow purebloods in town? Do you understand how that looks for us?"

Jyou did. He absolutely did. In the moment, he hadn't cared.

His surprise, his father drew back, looking strangely calm, but the color had drained from his complexion. "Hand me your wand."

He held out a hand. Jyou stared at him, sure he had misheard.

His father's lips rose in a snarl. " _Your wand._ Give it to me. Magic is a privilege, Jyou, and if you insist on turning your wand against your own kind, you will lose that privilege."

With fumbling hands, Jyou reached for his wand, tucked into his obi.

It had a unique core, kirin hair. There were only a few wands like it across wizarding Japan. And it had belonged to his mother, one of the only whispers of her still residing in the Kido estate. It had been given to him to heal, and yet he had used it to duel other highborns. Jyou treasured that wand.

He handed it to his father.

"Very good," he said softly, dangerously. "Your skill in wandless magic leaves something to be desired. I'm sure your studies could benefit from a couple days of wandless magic. Now." He fixed Jyou with a piercing gaze. "Here is what is going to happen. This vigilantism is going to come to an end. After your classes or student council meetings are over, you are to come straight to the hospital. You are no longer allowed to spend time with Hiroaki-san's oldest boy, the half-blood." His lips curled at the word. "You should not have been spending so much time with that traitor anyway. I will find some way for you to apologize to the Ishida and Nazato estate, most likely via some sort of labor. I also must make it clear that our house is in no way affiliated with the results of the council's measure. Your actions have put that into question and threatened our image. This will not be tolerated. If word of this incident reaches the emperor - and I wouldn't be surprised if it already has - the arrangement we made for you and the princess will also be jeopardized. I cannot believe you would risk such an honor."

A resounding silence followed. Jyou sat perfectly still. After a long pause, his hands curled into fists and he bowed slightly. In a small, shaking voice, he said, "Understood, chichi-ue. I'm very sorry my actions have damaged our family's image. I'll do my best to rectify this."

The words were hollow, practiced. He could hear in his voice how desperately he wanted to make his father happy. Despite everything, Jyou loved his father. He was the only parent he had ever known.

"Very good," his father said icily. "This matter is far from closed, but we can call this a start. Assuming you won't find a way to disappoint me, there is something I need you to do."

He raised his head as a fresh bout of anxiety seized his chest. This couldn't be good. "What is it?"

"The rest of the family who owns Kakasu's law enforcement are returning to their estate in Orochi," he said.

Jyou stared at him, sure he had misheard. His heart kicked into overdrive. No. No, it couldn't be.

He was sure his expression betrayed his shock, but his father did not react. "The owner's daughter and _her_ daughter are returning from America in a few days' time. Perhaps you remember them, the Tachikawas."

If Jyou had been standing, he would have fallen over. The color drained from his face and he blinked several times, still positive he had misunderstood. It _couldn_ _'t_ be. "What - w-who?" he stammered.

His father scowled. "Mind your stutter. Do you need more speaking lessons? I thought we destroyed that habit years ago."

He wanted to fidget under his scrutinizing gaze, but he managed to hold still. Jyou swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I'm just surprised. You said the - Tachikawas?"

"Yes," his father said impatiently. "They have a daughter almost your age, I believe a year or two younger. She will be returning to the school in a few days. I need you to find out exactly why they left and why they suddenly chose to return. Rumors are circulating but nothing is certain. Their daughter may be more willing to give up the information we seek. Can you extract it from her?"

His father was actually asking him to spend time with - even three, four years later, thinking her name was painful - Tachikawa Mimi. Her bright smile shone in his mind and he shook his head to clear it. Did he even want to see her?

If she chose not to write to him, that was her choice. She didn't owe him anything. Their past was simple; they had been good friends throughout middle school. Jyou had a crush on her, but was too afraid to make his feelings known. Then she and her parents left for America and he never heard from her again.

She might have used the move as a means of escape from him. Maybe he had done something to offend her without realizing it. Jyou had spent many hours thinking about those final few weeks with her, how she had cried and cried at the idea of upending her life and moving to a different country. She seemed as though she genuinely felt sad about leaving. The idea of seeing her again did something strange to his chest, a mix of pining and utter terror. What would he even say? She was just a girl, but the thought of speaking to her again gave him half a heart attack.

For the sake of his health, maybe it was best he stayed away from her. Jyou would have to find a way out of this. He opened his mouth to decline, but he heard himself say, "I'll do my best." He didn't stammer this time.

—

Unable to Apparate without his wand, Jyou took a chabune from Kodama to Orochi and made his way to his family's property in the capitol. It was a smaller estate, still huge compared to Yamato's house and embellished with far too much gold, but Jyou liked it because it was quieter. He spent long hours studying at this estate, undisturbed by family or classmates. He made his way across the gardens to the study, threw open the shoji, and set his school bag in the middle of the floor. He took a seat at the chabudai, desiring nothing more than to take a seat and rest.

He had so much work to do. Mastering spells would take twice as long now that he had to do it wandlessly. His father had made his burden so much worse - he felt as though he had lost a limb.

Jyou stared at his school bag with a strange sort of resentment. So much work to do and yet he couldn't bear to look at it. When his father had shouted at him, he had sworn to himself he would work harder to please him, but suddenly his motivation had drained away.

He buried his face in his arms and rested his head on the desk.

He would have to double his efforts to recover from this. The debt of his transgression would take weeks, months to pay off. He couldn't believe that just a few days ago, Jyou had believed he had made his way into his father's good graces. Their already strained relationship would likely never recover now, but because Kido Osamu was his father, he wouldn't give up. Family was family, no matter how he was treated, no matter how many times his father made him feel bad about himself. Yamato would vehemently disagree, but Jyou didn't have it in him to cut contact with his family as easily as his friend had. It was out of the question, anyway - he owed so much to his father.

And he couldn't bring himself to think about Mimi. The thought of her just added to his stress.

He heard footsteps on the engawa outside the moment his eyes closed. _Oh no,_ he thought; his father must have found him wasting time and he would never hear the end of it. Raising his head at once, Jyou scrambled to his feet to greet the newcomer, only to find Yamato rounding the corner. "Oh…it's you," Jyou said. His shoulders sagged with relief. "How is Takenouchi-san?"

"Resting in her dorm." Yamato eyed him, his rumpled kimono and his bleary eyes. "I thought I might find you here. Were you just napping?" he asked. When Jyou shrugged and went to collect his schoolbag, his friend sighed. "Sorry I interrupted you. I didn't think you knew how to nap. If you want to get some sleep -"

"No, I shouldn't sleep," Jyou heard himself say. How he wished he had time to sleep. "I have work to do."

He collapsed at his desk. His friend joined him, watching him all the while, as though gauging his mood. "Did your dad just talk to you?" Yamato asked quietly.

Jyou looked up and blinked at his very blurry friend. He felt around for his glasses until he realized they had been knocked askew where they sat on his face. "Um - uh - why would you say that?" he stammered. He fixed his glasses and the world snapped into focus.

His friend had read him like a book, as per usual. Jyou couldn't hide much from him, not when Yamato was so naturally empathetic. A crease pinched between Yamato's brows and his lips pressed together. "Just a guess. Come on, we're leaving."

"What? Leaving? Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Out. You need to get away from your work and being a Kido for a little while. I know we need to talk, but it can wait." He tugged at Jyou's sleeve. "Come on. Don't make me hex you."

Jyou managed a laugh. "You wouldn't hex me."

He raised his brows in a _you got me there_ face. "No, I wouldn't - especially now I know what a monster you are in a duel. Holy shit, dude. Remind me to watch what I say about you or I'll find myself at the mercy of a skilled duelist." He grinned.

He didn't know whether to feel proud or embarrassed. Heat rose to his face and he shook his head. "I don't know what came over me."

"And the odds were against you, too. Three on one," Yamato continued as though he hadn't spoken. He let out a low whistle. "Where the hell did you learn to duel like that?"

"Every Kido son learns a bit of dueling. I'm no expert at it."

"I wouldn't say that. You seemed like a natural out there."

He wasn't sure how to respond. Was he supposed to thank him for the praise or try to react modestly? Jyou had just done what he felt was right. He didn't care about the fallout at the time, though perhaps he should have.

As he watched Jyou struggle to reply, Yamato sighed. "Come on. Let's Apparate out of here."

Jyou hesitated. "I - I can't."

"Why?"

He instinctively reached into his obi for his wand, but of course it was missing. "My father took my wand," he said tonelessly.

Yamato's face fell. "Are you serious? That _bastard -_ "

"Don't say that," Jyou said at once. "Please don't call him names. I messed up. I embarrassed our family. He had to do _something._ "

"So he knows about what happened yesterday," Yamato said grimly. "I knew he would find out, but.. Wonderful. Jyou, no matter what he says, you did the right thing. I'm - really proud of you."

Jyou looked at him with some surprise. "I didn't mean to be a hero. I just - I was just doing the right thing. Someone had to save her and I was the only one in a position to do it."

"But now you're in trouble for what you did," Yamato summarized.

He dropped his gaze, his stomach in knots. "My father and I have conflicting morals," he muttered at last. "He has the family's best interest at heart, and I…"

His words trailed off. What _did_ he want?

Yamato folded his arms and scoffed. "Conflicting morals - he's a blood purist."

"No." He sent his friend a scathing look. "He was never part of that movement. He wasn't a -"

"Even if he wasn't an active member of the Junsei," Yamato growled, apparently over his aversion of the name, "I'd bet my wand he donated to their cause. They might not have gotten as far as they did without his contributions."

"You don't have any proof of that," Jyou said. He didn't have the energy to raise his voice. "You're just making assumptions because you don't like my father."

"Your father is angry with you because _you saved someone_ _'s life._ " He said the last four words slowly, as though Jyou didn't understand the implications. "A conflict of morals - Jyou, listen to yourself. He's not a good guy. What is he going to make you do to atone for this?"

Jyou grimaced. Already, he had broken his father's new rules with Yamato's visit. "I - I'm not supposed to hang around the school anymore. I have to go immediately from my classes to the hospital. I have to do something for your estate and Nazato's. And my father is worried people will think I support the Muggleborn measure, so somehow he's going to make sure that isn't the case."

Yamato was silent for a moment, running a hand through his hair. "I don't like this," he said at last. "He's got more control over you than ever. I'm guessing he mentioned me by name. I'm probably not even allowed to be here, am I?"

His silence answered the question.

"Your visits to my family's estate and Nazato's aren't going to be pleasant, you know," Yamato said grimly. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"I think that will just make it worse," Jyou said quietly.

"And he took your wand?"

"Temporarily," Jyou said. "He - he wants me to get better at wandless magic."

He snorted. "That's not why he did it."

Of course he was right, but Jyou felt too exhausted to argue.

"And do you realize what distancing yourself from the Muggleborn measure might entail? He might - he might force you to hurt a Muggleborn, or -"

"No, no," he said at once. "I doubt it will be anything like that. He probably wants me to speak at a council meeting or something, to make the Kidos' stance on the matter clear. And it has to come from me."

"But if he does make you do something terrible," Yamato said, fixing him with the intensity of his gaze, "what are you going to do? If you're called to the Kido estate and there's a Muggleborn -"

Jyou wouldn't hear it. His father would _not_ do that. "It won't come to that."

Yamato took a breath. "But if it does come to that, will you finally consider - leaving?"

He had his retort ready, but the sincerity and genuine concern on his friend's face gave him pause. Yamato _worried_ about him at the Kido estate. The number of times Jyou had told him he could handle the pressure didn't matter. It was as though Yamato not only didn't believe in Jyou, he was convinced his father didn't have his son's best interest at heart. "I don't know," he said more coldly than intended. "I can't imagine cutting contact with my family."

It was a low blow. His friend raised his eyebrows as though impressed he would even go there, and Jyou felt terrible about it. But the idea of abandoning the Kido estate and shirking his responsibilities tied his stomach in shameful knots. He couldn't just give up, not when his father counted on him to run the estate in his stead. How many times did he have to tell Yamato this? "I actually spoke with Ren yesterday," he said stiffly after a painful pause. Their friendship was strong enough that Yamato didn't shout at Jyou for his cutting comment, though perhaps he should have.

Jyou couldn't hide his surprise. "Really? Did she apologize for -"

"No." His friend cut him off abruptly, and with a scowl, told him about the mess with the sagasu. "So now we aren't sure if it followed us to school or not. We warned Koushiro-kun to keep an eye out, and I'm sure Taichi will tell Sora-san. But -"

"It could just be Ren-san trying to mess with your head," Jyou summarized. He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'll keep an eye out for the sagasu, but maybe it is just hearsay."

"We can only hope. Anyway, you know you're always welcome at my dad's house, so are you _sure_ you don't want to -"

He exhaled sharply. "No."

When he realized Jyou wasn't going to budge on the matter, Yamato looked away. He eyed the tranquil gardens outside with a scowl. "This feels like a trivial matter compared to everything else going on," his friend said at last, and Jyou blanched. He knew exactly what his friend wanted to discuss. "But - Taichi. Our prince seems to have some sort of issue with you and he won't tell me what it is. He said I needed to ask you. So. Tell me what's going on."

_I don_ _'t want to talk about this._ His gaze slid away and his stomach worked itself into knots. Jyou had managed to keep himself from thinking about the engagement for a few hours after the incident in Kodama, but the shame and guilt came roaring back in waves. His friend couldn't help him and talking about it wouldn't bring him any peace. Then again, Jyou remembered the earlier days of their friendship where he could tell something was eating at Yamato, and trying to get him to talk was damned near impossible.

So Jyou had persisted, and after Yamato gave in out of annoyance, his friend always felt better. However, talking about his arrangement with the princess just made him feel sick inside. Sick and ashamed. "I don't know how to say it," he said at last.

Yamato cocked an eyebrow. "It's easy. Just tell me what happened." He spoke airily, but Jyou could see the worry in his eyes, his tense posture. His friend's open concern ate at his already frayed emotions. Jyou's hands shook.

_We have come to an agreement,_ the emperor had said. His father had been discussing the matter with the emperor behind his back. When Jyou realized his father had something substantial planned for him, he thought he meant a promotion or inheriting an heirloom. Instead, he would be forced to steal away a little girl's future.

His stomach roiled. A cold sheen of sweat coated his skin and he took off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes. Yamato scooted closer to him. "You're seriously freaking me out," he said when Jyou could see him again. "If it's really difficult for you to tell me, I can start guessing."

"I'm engaged to Hikari-oujo," he blurted out.

Blue eyes went wide. Yamato froze. Jyou watched as a range of emotions cascaded across his normally stoic face; shock, sadness, rage.

Jyou's face dropped into his hands. "It was arranged by our fathers," he went on, his voice a pained whisper. "The wedding takes place as soon as she graduates. I - I don't know what to do!"

There was a beat of silence. Yamato seemed to remember himself and unfroze, closing his eyes briefly. "I'm - I'm so sorry. Wow."

Silence stretched on between them. Jyou's heart pounded as he watched his friend consider his words. _Please don_ _'t hate me,_ he thought. He needed so badly for Yamato to reserve judgment on the matter. He might have been forced into doing it, but the fact of the matter was that Jyou was stealing an innocent girl's future. He wouldn't blame him if he reacted as Taichi had. "I didn't know," he tried to explain. "I had no idea my father was planning to marry me off to her."

Yamato didn't seem to be listening. He gazed at Jyou's pile of homework, his mind clearly working. "It's not fair to either of you," he said at last. "I saw her today, you know. Taichi brought her with him to the club meeting. She seemed cheerful enough, but I could tell something was up. I didn't realize…" His words trailed off and he shook his head. Of course Yamato had picked up on the shift in Hikari's life, as empathetic as he was. "I'm guessing you haven't told your dad this isn't something you want."

"Now you sound like Taichi-san." Jyou grimaced, thinking of his threat that day in the bathroom, his threatening words, his enraged posture. Taichi's rage with Jyou had already caused one fight; Jyou couldn't bear it if his friend got in trouble again on his behalf. He decided not to tell Yamato about Taichi's threat. "No, I haven't. And I can't. He wants me to marry a _princess_ \- as far as status goes, I'm not going to do better than that."

Yamato drummed his fingers on the table. "Well, that explains why Taichi was so pissed at you. I guess I get it. But the engagement is hardly your fault. I mean, it's only a matter of time before a bride is picked out for him, too. Maybe the problem will take care of itself when word gets back to the emperor about the incident in Kodama," he mused, and Jyou's heart clenched. Why did he so fear his father's wrath if the emperor decided to pull Hikari out of the marriage agreement - he would be getting what he wanted. "He might drop the engagement then, right? Problem already solved."

"I can't imagine what my father would say if that happened. If I threw away an opportunity like that because I couldn't watch Takenouchi-san -" He grit his teeth and rephrased the statement when Yamato paled. "He would be more than disappointed."

"Screw him. Better than spending the rest of your life with the wrong person," his friend said firmly.

Jyou wondered if that statement came firmly from a child of divorce. How many fights had Yamato witnessed between his parents as the oldest sibling, how many times did his mother express her fear living amongst witches and wizards? "My father is hoping the matter isn't going to reach the emperor," he said. "And he doesn't seem to think Hikari-oujo is wrong for me. We're in the same House."

"Okay. Look." Yamato placed his palms on the table. "I know it sounds bad. But try not to panic about this."

Jyou's laugh was somewhere between a gasp and a snort. "Yamato. You know better than anyone I can't just stop panicking about something."

"Just listen. I might be half-blood, but I know how these pureblood arrangements tend to go. I have cousins who were part of arranged marriages and not all of them panned out. You two have _four years_ until you have to get married. A lot can change in that time. Hikari-oujo could fail all her classes, the emperor could find someone else, maybe your families start fighting for some reason that has nothing to do with you. She could join a gang and become a mob wife." Jyou had to smile at that, and Yamato took his cheer as encouragement and went on, "I'm just saying that a lot can happen before the deadline. You should try not to panic just yet."

He shook his head. "I can't. I just - I just feel so terrible about the whole situation. She wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me. I think about snatching her future away and I - I feel so sick and ashamed. It isn't fair to her."

"It's not fair to you, either," Yamato pointed out.

"If my father says it's what I have to do, I -"

" _No._ No, you're not thinking that way." Jyou scowled when Yamato wagged a finger in his face. "You have a life outside of what your dad says. You should be pissed he's forcing you to go through with this."

"It would be an insult if I refused," Jyou said. "Not just to my father, to the emperor too. And we make the arrangement public this summer at the nosai-no-gi."

His face fell. "Ah. Great. Well…I guess we'll have to think of something before then."

Jyou blinked. "We? Think of what?"

"Some way to get you out of this." Yamato fixed him with a perplexed gaze and tilted his head. "You do want out of this, don't you?"

"Y-yes," he said; he was allowed to say that, right? "I just - I don't see what can be done."

"Let me think about it. There has to be something we can do."

Jyou didn't share his optimism. But his friend had always told him he could be so pessimistic. "I doubt it."

Yamato nudged him and forced his cold mask into a cheerful smile. "Cheer up. Look, you have work to do, right? I brought snacks. You can study and I'll play guitar just like we used to."

Like they used to. They hadn't done that all semester, or over spring break. Not since his arrest. Yamato offering to return to their old habits was indicative of an attempt to return to normal. Jyou missed that normal. He forced a smile. It felt strange on his face. "Okay."

Jyou spread his work over the table and Yamato brought his bass guitar into existence and for a while they worked in amicable silence broken only by the low thrum of his friend's music. After some time, the melodies made Jyou sleepy, and he took a break to listen. Yamato paused when he realized Jyou had stopped working. A new concern creased his brow. "Hey. I wasn't sure if I should tell you. I heard this morning Tachikawa-san's coming back."

He barely looked up, though his heart did clench. "Yes. I know." And he had been trying not to think about it. _Thanks, Yamato._

"What are you going to do?"

Yamato started playing again as Jyou thought about it. "What do you think I should do?"

"Are you kidding? You need to go for it. You're only engaged. It's not that serious."

Despite everything, Jyou smiled.

* * *

A/N: Poor Jyou! I swear things get better for him soon!

Next time: Sora reaches her decision.

Thank you for reading!


	20. Compassion

A/N: I apologize for the delay!

TAKENOUCHI SORA

Taichi walked Sora to class on Monday. She ignored his forced cheer, his attempts to make her laugh, and settled into a pained silence when they made it to the high school building. She hardly noticed. She felt as though she was stuck in a foggy mire, weighed down by memories of an incident that simply couldn’t have happened to her. She had never been so lost.

Her heart hollow, her eyes itchy with fatigue, she took a seat at her assigned homeroom desk. Sleep, once a welcome luxury, had avoided her grasp the last few nights. Sora listened to her professors lecture without retaining anything. She had readied her brush but never took any notes, and it left inky dots over her parchment where her hand hovered without moving. Her classmates ignored her. So many believed she didn’t belong there, so many laughed at the idea of a Muggleborn sitting in a classroom next to their precious pureblood children. She nearly snapped her brush in two. Memories of the attack came flooding back and it fell from her shaking hand. Strong hands grasping her arms, holding her firm. A crackling flame so close to her face -

Sora jumped when someone gently touched her sleeve. “Hey, it’s just me,” Taichi murmured, his face uncharacteristically drawn. He still wore that sad, pained smile, riddled with guilt. The classroom seemed strangely empty. She hadn’t noticed class had just ended.

She hated the anguish on his face. She hadn’t yet decided if she forgave him, but she couldn’t stand his shame, his forced cheer and uneasy demeanor every time he took in the damage inflicted upon her. His pity wasn’t helping. It just reminded her she was something broken, something that needed to be handled delicately.

She ran through their schedules in her mind, knowing this was either when they parted ways or went to Quidditch practice together. “You don’t want to be late for class,” she heard herself say in a hollow voice. Right, it was Monday. He had specialization classes with Nakano. Good. She didn’t know if she could handle Quidditch at the moment.

“Will you be okay? Where will you go?”

Something close to anger stirred in the back of her mind before it vanished like a snuffed flame. He didn’t need to keep tabs on her wherever she went. I’ll go back to my dorm, she thought. It was safe there. Four solid walls where no one could sneak up on her, wizard or yokai or otherwise. They had warned her about the sagasu. Since no one could verify if it would actually follow them back to school, the idea of a yokai possessing random purebloods to attack her just made her even jumpier.

Yes, her dorm was a good place to spend the rest of the day. “Back to the Tower,” she said without looking at him. She packed her things and stood up.

His sad face just wore her down. He just looked tired, wearing none of his usual energy. “Okay. Do you want me to check on you later?”

“You don’t have to,” she said. She was already moving away, leaving him staring after her.

The next two days were very much the same. Sora hardly spoke, avoided her boys, and went straight to her dorm after classes. Memories chased her. The mire had grown thicker and she was drowning in the fog, but escape was futile, so she made no effort.

On Wednesday afternoon, a letter awaited her in the mailbox outside her dorm. As she withdrew the envelope with shaking hands, she foolishly thought those wizards in Kodama had summoned her to a court appearance or something. But, no, the blood purists wouldn’t have sent mail in an envelope, and certainly not with a Tokyo return address. It was from her mother.

Her heart rose. The last time she had heard from her mother was last Thursday, before the mess in Kodama. She slid her dorm door closed and sat at her desk to read.

Sora smiled to herself as she read over her elegant writing, her mother’s reactions to the difficult but exhilarating sport of Quidditch, Sora’s classes, her struggles with magic, her new friends. Her mother went on to describe her ikebana business. Sora was relieved to find she was keeping up with the bouquet orders even without her there to help. When Sora had received her letter from Mahoutokoro inviting her to attend, she insisted she couldn’t leave her mother to tend to the shop by herself. Her father traveled so much for his research job that she rarely got to see him. It wouldn’t be right, she had insisted only three months ago, to leave her mother there alone. But her mother knew Sora had to attend Mahoutokoro.

All in all, Sora, your school sounds strange and fantastic, and I hope you are enjoying your time there. Be sure to tell me all about your midterms. I’m sure you will do great. I hope your new friends are respectful, kind, and aren’t getting you into any trouble. All new schools are difficult - even the magical ones! - so don’t find yourself discouraged if you are struggling. No one blames you and you will certainly catch up in no time. It is perfectly acceptable to ask for help. Never forget that. I believe in you!

She sniffled, and as she held the letter close, Sora realized she was on the verge of tears. She missed her mother.

For years, her mother had known Sora was unusual. Odd things simply happened around her daughter. It got to the point that the peculiarities happened too often for them to be considered a coincidence. Sora’s mother took her to shrines and prayed that her odd luck would run out soon, all the while joking that her daughter could be a lucky charm of her own. After all, only a cursed or blessed child - depending on how they chose to look at it - could accidentally boil the plant nutrient pot, turn her roses white, and break vases without touching them.

As she had watched her mother pick up the pieces of the broken vase, little Sora mumbled out, “There must be something wrong with me, mama.”

“Nonsense,” her mother said at once, straightening up and looking at her. She wore her hair pulled into a strict updo. “This can be explained, Sora. And even if it can’t, it doesn’t mean there’s something wrong with you. Now kindly fetch me another vase.”

Sora had trotted off into the storage room of their apartment and brought out a beautiful vase. I hope I don’t break this one, too, she thought as she nervously handed it to her mother.

Her mother noticed her hesitation. “Broken things can be replaced. Were you hurt by the shards?”

“No, mama.”

“Then let’s not worry about it. Here, let’s transfer the bouquet.”

She spoke to her as tenderly as she spoke to her flowers.

I believe in you, her mother had said. Slouching at her desk in Byakko Tower, Sora wiped her eyes. What would her mother say if she knew what had transpired in Kodama? Would she insist on pulling her out of school, like Yamato’s mother had done with Takeru? Did Sora even want to leave? Something twisted painfully in her chest at the thought. She tried to imagine returning to her Muggle life after seeing the magic of Kakasu, after witnessing how much easier magic made everything. Even the idea of playing soccer again, which used to be her favorite sport, felt so mundane and boring after playing Quidditch. No, she couldn’t imagine returning to Odaiba and ignoring her magic for the rest of her life.

If she couldn’t return to Odaiba, what was left for her, a lost soul who didn’t belong in either world?

Her wand lay on her desk. How embarrassing for it, capable of so much power and yet she couldn’t cast spells beyond the middle school level. Did it regret choosing her? She remembered the day the deputy headmaster took her to Orochi to select her wand. The wandsmith had told her it was made from a keyaki, a Japanese elm, and within its core, a long strand of fur from a chiko’s tail. “Good for complicated Charms and hexes. It can likely pull off some advanced Shapeshifting, too,” he had explained in his oily voice, linking together spidery fingers.

But she had never cast any of those complicated and advanced spells. She just couldn’t do it. The spells wouldn’t manifest as easily as they did for Jyou or Koushiro. And the idea of making Counterspells and Defense her specialization just seemed laughable. Taichi had tried his best, but he hadn’t made much headway in improving her lackluster defensive magic.

Even so, she found herself picking up her wand. She felt the same warmth beneath her fingers as the day she had received it in Orochi. This wand was meant for her, even if she didn’t have the skill to use it to its potential. Her mother believed in her. Her mother, a Muggle, thousands of miles away, with no idea what the wizarding world was truly like.

It’s okay to ask for help, her mother had said. She had already asked Taichi for help. He had failed her twice. But someone else had the ability to teach her, was obligated to teach her to master Defense spells if she asked. Sora placed her head in her hand as she considered it.

Well, she would see how she felt tomorrow. Then perhaps she would work up the courage and ask him.

—

The next day, her mood a bit higher, she didn’t wait for Taichi. Sora walked to the high school building just to prove she could. No more moping around her dorm, she told herself. Sora planned her day as she walked. Classes, library, dorm. She had studying to do, magic to master. Their midterms were coming up. She needed to put more effort into her classes if she wanted to excel, and she so badly wanted to excel. Excel and prove so many wrong.

Memories of the attack followed her as she wandered the halls of her school, quieter but nonetheless painful. Now, however, she held her head up and she locked eyes with others in the hallway. She took a different way to her homeroom to stop by the bathroom, just to check her appearance and make sure she didn’t look pitiable. She didn’t want Taichi grimacing every time he looked at her. Pink spring flowers adorned the edges of the bathroom mirror - it was the easternmost bathroom in the building, after all - and she studied her appearance without much emotion. Dark circles ringed her eyes and she had gone pale beneath her sporty tan. She had never cared much about her appearance, but if she wanted to stop looking so woeful, it would have to take some effort. Sora washed her face and pulled her hair into a bun, framing her face with strands of hair as she had seen other girls do. She didn’t own any makeup and even if she did, she had no idea how to apply it. This would have to do.

When she emerged from the bathroom, a girl’s voice caught her attention. “Please leave me alone,” she said firmly, but her voice wavered at the end. A male student laughed.

Sora froze. The words and the laughter brought back memories of the incident in Kodama. An icy fear filled her heart and she stumbled over her own feet in her haste to round the corner. Ryota had cornered Kei, a Muggleborn Seiryu student in Yamato’s class. Ryota wore a cocky grin but his eyes were cold, looking down at her like she was less than human. To Sora’s dismay, a crowd had gathered behind him. Students watched with cruel smiles.

Ryota shoved her shoulder. “Shut up. What the hell are you wearing? You can’t say you’re going to this school and just choose to wear whatever you want. You look even less like one of us.”

She heard a sharp intake of breath. It was then Sora realized that Kei was out of uniform. She had put on her old, Muggle high school uniform that morning, a cute blue and white ensemble that reminded Sora painfully of home. It was not, of course, the traditional kimono. “I - I just wanted to wear my old uniform. The kimonos are -”

“Do you think you can dress like some filthy Muggle and no one will say anything? Stupid Mudblood -”

Sora heard the girl yelp. He seized the folds of her blazer.. “No - I -” Her voice was cut off abruptly.

He’s going to do something, she realized. He had an audience, so of course he had to act. He was going to hurt her and there would be no one to come to her rescue. Her gaze traveled from face to face, eyeing those in the crowd, and how not one person raised a voice in Kei’s defense. Sora watched them, a painful knot in her chest. She felt so sorry for them, these simple people with sad hearts. People who cared more about face and status than standing up for someone who needed help. People who didn’t have the compassion to act.

Sora watched them and suddenly she didn’t pity them so much. A boiling anger seethed within her, threatening to spill over into a rage. What was wrong with people on this island? Were traditions really so important? Blood status could not be seen, so why did they care so much?

She couldn’t believe her hesitation. Jyou had not hesitated to save her.

She seized her wand without a second thought. Ryota had raised his wand and as Kei flinched and looked away, Sora stepped between them. In one swift motion, she seized Ryota’s wrist with one hand and pointed her wand an inch away from his nose with the other. “She said to leave her alone,” Sora snarled in a voice quite unlike her own.

In his shock, he released Kei. He stared at her. Kei stared at her. Everyone in the crowd stared at her. Then Ryota’s face contorted into a sneer. “What a shock. Look at this, Mudbloods defending one another. Do you think you have any right to tell me what to do?”

“As one magic-user to another, harassment is never acceptable.” Sora raised her chin, almost eye level with Ryota. His eyes were chips of flint. “Please leave.”

He snorted. “You think just because the prince has taken a liking to you that you can do whatever you want? He’s not going to be able to protect you forever.”

She knew. Taichi had already proven that. The truth hurt, but Sora kept her voice level. “Good thing I can look after myself. Are you going to leave, or should we see what your Head of House thinks of your behavior?”

“Ryota-kun, come on.” Sora tilted her head ever so slightly to see who had spoken. Teijo, a tall second year in her class who very rarely spoke. She could recall him saying perhaps three words to her or Taichi. He stepped out of the crowd and placed a hand on Ryota’s shoulder, gently tugging him away from the girls. “This isn’t worth it.”

“Seriously?” Ryota grit his teeth. “Teijo. They’re Mudbloods. They’re beneath us.”

Teijo tugged on his shoulder again. This time he wasn’t as gentle. “Let it go.”

Sora released Ryota’s wand arm. With a final scowl aimed in their direction, Ryota let Teijo lead him away. The crowd glanced at each other, disappointed, and began to disperse. Sora stood beside Kei until the students cleared out.

Her heart pounded numbly in her chest and she felt strangely buoyant. Sora stowed her wand back into her obi. That wasn’t hard at all, she thought. She had done something no other pureblood in the room had been able to do. She felt light, her mood high, and she was so proud of herself.

Kei exhaled softly. “Wow. Sora-san, I can’t thank you enough.”

Sora turned and smiled, the first real smile she had worn in days. She had met Kei the day before the semester started. The girl had shyly asked her questions about her home and had helped her find her way to Byakko Tower. “I had to do something. I wasn’t going to let him keep harassing you - we both know this wasn’t about the uniform.”

The Seiryu student looked down at herself sheepishly. “I know I’m out of uniform, but the kimonos are so exhausting to put on everyday.”

Sora had to agree with her. She was grateful for her strict, traditional mother, who had taught her how to wear kimono and put it on herself. “Has he been bothering you for a while?”

Her expression crumpled. “Yes. Sometimes he waits for me outside my classes. He always calls me that word. Mudblood.”

Something strange gnawed at Sora’s heart. She expected to feel numb and raw after facing another blood purist so soon after the incident in Kodama, but to her surprise, she found the same boiling anger. Her jaw clenched. Kei didn’t deserve this; Sora didn’t deserve this. This wasn’t right. How could this world have so little compassion? “That isn’t fair. Is there anything I can do?”

“You’ve already helped me,” Kei pointed out with a gentle smile. “I need to get to class. Thanks again, Sora-san.”

“Of course,” Sora said stiffly. Kei walked off to class, leaving Sora to her thoughts.

But she didn’t linger for long. She made up her mind right then and there.

Sora strode into the second year wing of the high school, weaving between the other students without a care. She arrived at homeroom early and found Taichi sat at his desk, half asleep. He jumped when Sora marched up to him. “Oh - Sora - uh, how are you feeling?” His hair was rumpled and he blinked himself awake.

She ignored the question. Her new resolve burned within her. When she spoke, it was crisp and businesslike, far from the dead monotone she had used over the past week. “I want the club to meet after classes today. Can you let Yamato-san and Koushiro-san know?”

He blinked. “Uh. Yeah. I can do that.”

“Great.” She didn’t smile. She felt too raw.

Before he could ask what she was up to, Sora took a seat at her desk.

Sora made up her mind about something else the minute classes ended. Taichi tried to wait for her but she told him to go on ahead, her eyes on Nakano. She had something to discuss with their professor, she told Taichi. Their Defense professor engaged with the pureblood students, discussing homework and critiquing spellwork and asking about their wizarding families. She felt a pang of resentment. He never did anything of the sort with his half-blood and Muggleborn students.

Confused but unwilling to risk angering her, Taichi muttered something about visiting Professor Himitsu regarding a Shapeshifting assignment. He slipped out of the classroom without her.

She gathered her courage. She was in the House of the white tiger, and tigers never backed down. With her schoolbag over her shoulder, Sora approached Nakano’s desk as the last student filed out of the classroom. “Nakano-sensei,” she began.

He hardly spared her a glance. “Ah, Takenouchi-san. You’re still here. I would have thought you’d have caught a storm kestrel days ago given your marks.”

The remark didn’t even sting. Sora smiled, and that was when Nakano paid attention to her. His handsome but pointed face was instantly wary. “Yes, I do seem to be falling behind. Perhaps it had to do with learning I was a witch quite later in life than the other students. That may have placed me at a disadvantage.”

“Then perhaps you are not meant to be here,” he said with a growl in his tone.

“Or perhaps I just need a bit of help to catch up.” Her smile met his scowl. “I know my magic can do something great, it just needs a bit of coaching. I’d like to ask you for extra lessons. We would meet a few days a week for an hour of instruction.”

His lips rose in a snarl. “And what makes you think I would do that?”

Someone in the doorway cleared his throat. “Because a student asked you for help,” Headmaster Yukimura Daichi said as he strode into the room, his hands clasped behind his back and a frown on his wrinkled face. Sora noticed a limp in the old man’s stride and a frailty to his features. “Why, Nakano-san, do you have a valid reason to refuse her request?’

Nakano grit his teeth. Sora greeted the headmaster politely. “Yukimura-sensei, it’s good to see you again.”

“And you, Takenouchi-san. I hope the school is treating you well.” His eyes crinkled with his smile. Sora had met the headmasters the day she was Sorted. Daichi had been patient and caring, his wife doting and worried for the new students. She had taken a liking to them instantly, but thought perhaps they were in over their heads with the new Muggleborn measure now that she knew a bit more about it.

To her amusement, Nakano had found himself trapped. He dropped his gaze. “Perhaps I misunderstood. Takenouchi-san, I would be honored to offer you remedial lessons.”

“Excellent,” she said brightly, bowing her thanks.

“It would be in your best interest,” he muttered. “I’ll hand you a schedule after class tomorrow.”

“Very good.” Headmaster Daichi nodded politely to her. “If you’ll excuse us, Takenouchi-san. I have something to discuss with Nakano-san.”

She nodded, backing out of the room. “Of course. Have a good day.” She didn’t miss Nakano’s scowl as she departed, but of course there was not much he could do in front of his boss. Sora walked off to the club room, the spring of victory in her step.

——

Sora paced around the club room with her arms crossed, one hand twirling her wand between her fingers. She had never felt so sure of anything in her life and the boys needed to hurry up, it was rude to make her wait. Even though she impatiently checked the tapestry every ten seconds, Yamato still managed to sneak through. She jumped when she noticed him slip into the club room, looking as usual as though he had stepped out of a modeling gig. “Thanks for coming, Yamato-san,” Sora said as he approached the table.

She hoped it was okay to use his first name. After what they had been through together in Kodama, she thought it acceptable. He nodded once. He looked perfect and unruffled, not a hair out of place, but there was a grimness to his expression as he took her in. When his eyes raked over her updo, she felt herself redden. “Of course. How are you?”

How was she? She didn’t have the words to explain how she felt at the moment. With Yamato in the room, she felt ridiculously self-conscious about her pacing, so she took a seat at the table. She drew her arms around herself. “I’m managing. I’m not going to pretend everything’s fine, but I think I’m better than I was.”

He watched her for a long moment. “I’m so -”

“Don’t apologize for your family again.” Sora cut across him and his mouth snapped shut. “It’s not productive. You are not them and I know that. There was nothing you could have done to prevent what happened.”

Something close to sadness pinched his face and he dropped his gaze. “I suppose you’re right. Other than trying harder to convince you not to go?”

“Well, there’s that. Then I guess it is your fault for listening to me.” She forced a smile.

“I’ll take that blame,” he said with a sigh, sitting at the table across from her.

“Is your voice better?”

Looking a bit surprised, he raised a hand to his throat. “I didn’t know you knew my voice was damaged. Yes, it’s better. I won’t be trying to sing anytime soon, though.”

She had the sudden, embarrassing urge to ask him to sing for her one day. She was sure he had a beautiful voice. Instead she said, “I’m sorry to hear that. Have you spoken to Jyou-senpai?”

Yamato grimaced and her heart sank like a stone. It had seemed selfish, but she had tried not to think about Jyou and what her foolish venture into Kodama might have cost him. She felt as though she had to focus on herself and her recovery and couldn’t handle the thought that Jyou had suffered because of her. “Yes. His dad knows what he did.”

Oh no. Her shoulders crumpled inward. “Is he going to be okay?”

His characteristic scowl became more pronounced. Perhaps she shouldn’t have prodded the sensitive topic. Sora hadn’t realized how much Yamato hated Jyou’s father. “He’s doing the best he can, but his dad is..an ass. Jyou deserves better.”

“What did his father do when he found out?”

“He wasn’t exactly happy. Now Jyou has all these new restrictions…” A look of fury flashed through his face. “He’s basically making sure he has complete control over Jyou’s time.”

She felt as though she might cry. Even purebloods weren’t exempt from injustices in this world. “That’s so sad. Is there anything I can do? I - I want to help him.”

“So do I, but…he still acts like his father is a saint.” He grit his teeth. “We can’t help him if he won’t admit there’s a problem.”

He looked so sad and frustrated for his friend that Sora found herself wanting to reach for him, but caught herself just in time. Luckily, Taichi chose that moment to enter the room. “Hey, sorry I’m late,” he said, dropping his things on the table in a huff. He smelled as though he had run all the way there. He nodded toward Sora. “How are you?”

She wished the guys wouldn’t act like she was made of glass, but she could understand their concern. Absently fixing her hair, Sora tried to let go of her annoyance. “I’m fine. Eager to get started. Have you seen Koushiro-san?”

“He’s always the last to arrive. You know how he is.” Taichi looked at her sadly. “I’m sorry this will be our last meeting. I’ve really enjoyed my time in this club.”

She just looked at him, sure she had misheard. When Taichi didn’t repeat himself, she said, “Last meeting? Why?”

They stared at her blankly. “Uh, aren’t you quitting?”

“Quitting?” She blinked. “No, of course not. That’s not what this is about. Is that why you thought I called the meeting?”

“Uh…” Taichi glanced at Yamato, who watched her, his cool expression unreadable. Perhaps it was her imagination, but the two of them seemed more…tolerant around each other. Had she missed something? “I kind of thought that’s where this was headed, but if you want to stay, then that’s great. We’ll keep tracking down yokai together, but no more trips to Kodama.”

Sora drummed her fingers along the edge of the table, trying to let go of her irritation. It wounded her pride that they had thought she would quit just like that. Despite missing one member of the club, Sora had to proceed with her objective for the meeting. “Actually, I want to change the focus of our club,” she said in a rush.

The two of them became very still. “What do you mean?” Yamato asked after a tense pause.

Her heart pounded. She had thought her determination might change once she said the words aloud, but she had never felt more certain of anything. “I want to turn this club into a Muggleborn defense club. I want to seek out the injustices in your world and right them and we can start right here in the school. I know the headmasters would back us up. Muggleborns are the minority here and someone needs to look after them. They need to know someone is on their side.”

There was a long silence. Yamato looked as though he was searching for something to say. Slowly, a grin spread across Taichi’s face. “Hell yeah,” her friend said at last.

She released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. “You think it’s a good idea?” she asked, some hesitation creeping into her voice. Part of her was happy Taichi had jumped on the idea, while another half of her wondered if her friend would agree with anything she said to atone for his behavior in Kodama.

Taichi nodded, leaning forward with his elbow on the table. “You said it yourself - our world has some problems that need to be addressed. You want to make sure what happened in Kodama never happens to anyone else, right?”

She opened her mouth to confirm, but at that moment, Koushiro walked into the room. “Oh, Koushiro-san, I’m glad you could make it. We were just -” Her words cut off when she got a better view of his face. She swallowed a gasp. Her stomach dropped.

Someone had given him a fresh black eye. Of course he didn’t look the least bit concerned as he joined them at the table, his expression stoic as usual. Yamato froze and Taichi muttered, “God damn it, not again. Hold still.”

Koushiro raised his hands the moment Taichi drew his wand. “Taichi-san. Don’t attempt to heal me. I’m fine.”

“Koushiro-san,” Sora whispered. The bruising looked bad, a nasty mix of colors that had no business being on his face. “I’m so sorry. Who did this?”

He shrugged.

Frustrated, Taichi slumped on the zabuton. “He won’t tell you. He’s so damned stubborn.”

Koushiro scowled at him. It wasn’t much of a shift from his normal expression. “It isn’t any of your business, Taichi-san.”

“The hell it isn’t,” he snapped back.

The sight of Koushiro’s bruised face just reinforced her anger. “This is what I’m talking about,” said Sora, sudden vigor in her voice. “I’ll bet anything whoever did this targeted him because he’s Muggleborn. I am not going to stand by and let things like this happen to innocent Muggleborns!”

“We understand your anger,” Yamato said at last, pulling his eyes away from Koushiro’s face. He linked his fingers together and bowed his head. With some hesitation, he continued, “I’m just a little concerned you’re jumping into this too quickly.”

“I’ve put some thought into it, believe it or not,” she snapped. She had thought he would understand. “Our first target will be the sagasu, so it’ll be like our club hasn’t changed; our motivation is just different.”

Yamato took a moment to study her, his eyes narrowing after her snarled response. As usual, he waited to think and feel before he spoke. Koushiro frowned. “What are we talking about?”

“Sora wants to change the focus of the club. We’re going to be helping Muggleborns, not hunting yokai,” Taichi explained.

Koushiro’s expression did not shift in the slightest. “Ah.”

“I’m in, by the way,” Taichi said with a grin.

She smiled, too. “Thank you, Taichi-kun.” Her gaze shifted to Yamato, still deep in thought. “Yamato-san?”

His lips pressed into a thin line and he took a moment to consider. He spoke with quiet resolve. “I want to separate myself from my family the best I can. I guess I was hoping we could one day reconcile, but after witnessing - after what happened in Kodama, I don’t want to be associated with them anymore. I still have my dad and Takeru. I’ll join. What you went through wasn’t right and we should try to fix it.”

A heavy relief took hold of her heart, but she kept her expression simply pleased. She would miss Yamato if he chose to quit. “Excellent,” Sora said. “Koushiro-san?”

The redhead shook his head. “No. I won’t be a part of this.”

Everyone stared at him. “Uh, why the hell not?” Taichi growled.

Koushiro didn’t flinch under Taichi’s irritated gaze. “I joined the club to learn more about your yokai creatures up close. I’m not interested in pursuing…activism.”

“You could be our advisor or our teacher,” Sora suggested. “We still need someone to teach us Patronus Charms.”

He didn’t look at all fazed. “I wouldn’t be getting anything out of this venture, so I see no reason for me to stay.”

Anger stirred within her. She had to make him understand; his safety was at risk if he didn’t. Sora’s voice sharpened. “That is a foolish oversight, Koushiro-san. You’re Muggleborn, too. Black eyes and bullying is one thing, but how long until you’re targeted like I was in Kodama?”

“There are bullies at every school,” he said coolly.

“You weren’t there,” she snapped. “They were going to burn me. You should be watching your back, you know. It’s only a matter of time until they go after you.”

Taichi actually grimaced at that. “Sora,” he said in a surprised, protesting tone.

“I’m just telling him like it is,” she said coldly.

Koushiro’s lips pressed together. After a pause, he said, “I’m interested in seeing more of the sagasu and learning about it further. I’ll help you with the sagasu problem, but after that, I’m out.”

Her nostrils flared. That was the best she was going to get. “Fine.”

“You’re making a damned mistake,” Taichi snapped at him.

When the attention shifted away from Koushiro, Yamato took a breath and pointed out, “Sora-san, please understand this will be risky. While I’m going to do all I can for Muggleborns, I’m on thin ice within the wizarding community as it is, and it will be difficult for Taichi here to act outside of the court’s wishes.”

“I don’t care about that,” Taichi said at once.

“You might care when your pro-Muggleborn actions reflect negatively on your family. What if the council turns against you or Hikari-san receives some of the backlash?”

He narrowed his eyes as he thought about it. Sora watched him nervously. If he changed his mind, she didn’t know what she would do. Perhaps it was selfish of her, but she had counted on the prince’s support, and he did owe her. “I’ll deal with it if it happens,” Taichi said at last.

Sora held a palm to her heart. “Thank you, Taichi-kun. I truly hope nothing negative like that happens, but I can’t promise you there won’t be risks involved. Yamato-san, if this idea makes you uncomfortable -”

“I still want to do it,” Yamato said, shaking his head. “I just wanted to make sure we all understood the danger. It’s not just that Taichi and me might lose our status. If you two take a stand against the way Muggleborns are treated here, that automatically makes you a target. Sora-san, you’re inciting them to fight back against what they perceive is a threat against their way of life. And Koushiro-san, you’re exactly what they fear: a Muggleborn with better magic than their children.” When Sora opened her mouth to say that she very well knew how the blood purist perceived her - she had experienced it herself, he continued: “In what ways are we going to be fighting back? Are we looking for members of the Junsei or are we telling people off in the hallways for mocking Muggleborn students?”

She took a breath. Yamato made some good points, but his implication that she had thought so little about this as to put Koushiro in danger irked her. “Thank you for mentioning this, Yamato-san. I know what it means for me to push back against the way the blood purists treat us. As for your latter question, I pictured us taking cases one at a time, starting with the sagasu problem. After that, if nothing new has happened in the conflict - which doesn’t seem likely - perhaps we could try to convince the pureblood kids here that our magic is just like theirs. I realize there are some whose opinions won’t be so easily swayed, but since the Junsei’s arrests brought many people peace, there must be others who agree with us, right?”

Yamato exchanged a hesitant glance with Taichi. “You’re right,” he said in a hesitant tone, “but changing generations of prejudice isn’t going to be easy.”

“We will have the support of the headmasters,” she pointed out, “so we won’t be completely defenseless.”

“Can we hex anyone who is mean to Muggleborns?” Taichi asked eagerly.

As Yamato rolled his eyes in disapproval, Sora smiled and said, “Don’t let them see you cast.”

“Sweet,” Taichi said. Yamato’s eyebrows rose and Sora saw complex emotions flash across his face. They locked eyes. Sora smiled sweetly as though daring him to challenge her on it, and after a moment, he looked away.

“I’ll think of other ways we can help our cause,” she went on as though nothing had happened. “I’m sure new situations will arise that will need our attention.”

“Okay, so what’s first on the agenda?” Taichi asked her. She didn’t miss that he had deferred to her as the leader, even though the yokai club had been his club.

“I want to bring more people in. People we can trust,” Sora said. “I already know who I’ll be asking first.”

“Who’s that?”

“Jyou-senpai,” she said at once.

Taichi let out a tiny scoffing noise, not loud enough for Yamato to hear. Yamato just looked sad. “I agree he would make a good addition, but I don’t think he would join us.”

Sora had expected that. “His priorities are elsewhere,” she said in agreement.

“As long as he’s under his father’s thumb, I really doubt he’s going to join a club that defies his wishes,” Yamato said grimly. “But I’ll still ask him, if you want.”

“No, it’s my idea. I’ll ask him.” And she still needed to thank Jyou for saving her life, and return the flask with his family’s crest. “I’ll try to think of others we can trust. Otherwise, this is it for now. So - let’s keep an eye out for the sagasu. That’s all we can do at the moment. And - if you see any Muggleborns being harassed, step up. We need to do better and show others it’s okay to come to their defense.”

Koushiro reached for his bag. “Are we done here?”

“Hang on,” Taichi said. “Next Saturday is a welcome back party for someone who left Kakasu about four years ago. I’m invited and she said I could bring friends. So all of you are going, too.”

“No, thank you,” Koushiro said at once, to no one’s surprise.

“Who is it?” asked Sora.

“It’s someone who used to be in our House, Sora!” Taichi said happily. “Her name’s Tachikawa Mimi. I’m sure you guys will get along great. So, do you want to go?”

A party. After everything that had happened, something as mundane as a party invitation seemed surreal. She nodded. “I would love to.”

Yamato agreed to attend as well, and with that, the meeting was over and group talked of lighter matters, happy now that they knew Sora had no intention of leaving the school. But she could still sense the tension, the fact that they knew she hadn’t completely forgiven Taichi or that Yamato could sense the change in her personality.

But she had enough to worry about. Sora was pleased with the progress she had made just days after the incident in Kodama. They had a plan. She had support. Everything, somehow, was going to work out, and she would be welcome in the wizarding world one way or another.

A/N:

Another pivotal Sora chapter. I named this chapter after her Crest (the Japanese version) because it represents her compassion for others and her resolve to do the right thing, even when the risk is high. This is why Sora is in Byakko House instead of Suzaku, because it takes immense bravery to do the right thing.

Next time: A new narrator?! Um, finally.


End file.
